No Worries
by fanatic1010
Summary: When Kagome is entrusted to care for a new born inu pup, just how much of her life will change?
1. Chapter 1

**For all who have read my fic: An strange occurance, this is something new I came up with. I wasn't planning on publishing it so soon but it would not leave my mind. Hope you enjoy it.  
>Disclaimer: It doesn't take a genius to know that I do not own Inuyasha and its characters<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>NO WORRIES<span>  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Mizuki**

It was a quiet and clear night. The full moon shone overhead, illuminating the clearing where the weary inutaichi made their camp. Kagome let out a slight groan as she laid herself on her sleeping bag. They had travelled non-stop only stopping to ask passing travellers or villagers if there were any signs of a dark, malevolent force. They didn't get any clue until their fifth stop. An old woman from a village told them of many demons attacking a village. Inuyasha did not find that unusual until she added that the demons were being led by a woman with a fan on a white feather, which only meant it was Kagura. So here they were, after a whole day of walking, ready to collapse, everyone except Inuyasha.

"I can't believe you guys! We barely made any progress with you moving so slow!" He said watching as they all sat around the fire that they slowly build.

"Ugh! Would you give it a rest Inuyasha. You damn slave driver! We been up and about all damn day! You didn't even let us have lunch!" Kagome yelled from her spot on the ground. "I'm so sick of you... you... sit!" The sound of his crashing to the ground brought a smile to everyone's face. He got up from the ground and mumbled a few words before jumping into the second branch of a nearby tree.

Sango let out a yawn, stretching. " I'm so tired, I'm not willing to get up to cook or eat."

"Me either. I could barely feel my legs" Kagome replied, giggling just a bit.

"I would offer to massage your delicate limbs but that would require moving from this spot." Miroku said, a smirk playing on his lips. The girls just laughed but not before Sango smacked the monk for his perverted thoughts.

They were all too tired to do much of anything. Kagome looked over to Shippo, who was already asleep, curled into her side. Both him and Kirara had fallen asleep a while ago. _'Lucky little things.' _Kagome though, smiling. She yawned before rolling on her side, closing her eyes. "Good night you guys" She said before falling asleep.

"Good night" the two replied, also letting sleep consume them. Hours later the group heard a piercing scream followed by the auras of many demons. Forgetting their exhaustion, the group jumped up and got into their battle poses. Kagome had an arrow notched when she felt a jewel shard.

"I sense jewel shard!" She yelled before a young woman burst through the forest. She was extremely beautiful. Her hair was a sleek jet black, with emerald green eyes. Kagome then noticed the woman was bleeding from the side, but what caught her attention was her pointed ears and clawed hands. Inuyasha growled at the female demon.

"Inuyasha stop! Can't you see she's injured" Kagome said, running up to the demoness, who had slumped to the ground. "Are you alright?" She asked the youkai.

The demoness stared at her before replying. " Are you the Shikon Miko? Please help me"

Kagome blinked before nodding her head. " Yes I am. My name is Kagome. What's wrong? What is your name?"

"My name is Manami. Please hurry, I don't have much time. The other demons are after me and my soon to be born child. My child...it's inu." Inuyasha's ears perked up at the type of demon the child it was.

"Are you saying you're an inuyoukai?" He asked, finally sheathing the Tesusaiga.

"Hai, although I am a lesser inu. My mate was also inu." she replied, tears forming in her eyes. " They...they killed him. They all killed him... Before he d-died he told me to run and find the Shikon Miko. He.. he wanted me to hand this to you." She pulled out a jewel shard from within her kimono and handed it to Kagome. Kagome was a bit surprised that the jewel was still pure. She looked at Manami when she let out a scream.

"Manami, what's wrong?" Kagome asked alarmed.

"My.. baby! It's...It's coming!" The whole group's eyes widened in complete shock and worry. Kagome shook her head and decided to take charge of the situation.

"Okay, Sango get my backpack, there should be a towel in there. Miroku take Shippo and get some water, we need it heated and we need it now. Inuyasha make sure those demons don't get any closer. they have kept their distance so far but I don't expect they will forever."

He gave a short nod before rushing into the trees, anxious to get his claws on the youkais. The rest of the group quickly went to work. Sango brought Kagome the towel, and Miroku handed her a pail of water that Shippo heated up with his fox fire. Kagome nodded her thanks before turning her attention to the birthing inuyoukai.  
>"Okay. I'm going to need you to relax, okay? Just take deep breathes and we'll make it through."<p>

Manami nodded before letting out another painful cry. "It hurts!"

"I know it must hurt but you must bare with it. Miroku take Shippo from here, he doesn't need to see this." She waited for the two to leave before she told Sango to assist Inuyasha. "Alright now, Manami when I say push, I want you to push with all you got. Ready? Push!" With an agonizing yell Manami pushed. "You're almost there! I can see the head. One more push and... Its a girl!" Kagome said ecstatic, wrapping the young baby in the towel then handing her to the inu mother. She had jet black hair like her mother with hazel-blue eyes. She also had a scarlet colored stripe on each cheek. "She's so beautiful. What will you name her?"

Manami looked at the sky, the full moon still shining brightly, then back to her daughter, smiling. "Mizuki. Her name is Mizuki. Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Please... take care of Mizuki. Become her mother"

Kagome looked at Manami confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I..I am not going to make it. I'm too weak, too tired."

"But that's normal! You just gave birth"

Manami shook her head. "No. You need to know something. My pup has pure inu blood. Meaning she would be able to grew into a powerful taiyoukai. That's the main reason why those demons came after me. Inus born of pure blood are rare and are highly feared by all."

"Like Sesshomaru-sama"

"Yes." Manami answered closing her eyes, her breathing suddenly getting shallow. "Kagome, promise me to love her like a mother should. Protect her from all who wish her harm."

Kagome nodded, trying her best to hold back her tears. "Yes, I promise."

The inu smiled up at her. "There is something else."

"What is it?"

"You will need to take my blood." She gave a small laugh at Kagome's expression. "It's so that Mizuki recognizes you as her mother."

"Oh. Alright I will. Is there anything else?"

"No." Manami took a claw hand then made a small cut into her arm. "Drink my blood."

Kagome nervously took the demoness' arm before putting her lips over the cut, drinking in the blood. It surprisingly had a sweet taste to it. when she finish, Kagome placed Manami's arm down, and saw a hint of amusement in the inu's now dull eyes. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that there may be a few surprises in store. But worry later" She said placing one last kiss on her baby's head and handing her over to Kagome. "It'll be okay. Even though I'll be gone, I'll still watch over, kay?"

"Yes. I just wish there was something I could do for you"

"Take care of Mizuki. That's all I ask. I'm really happy. I can be with my mate again." Manami stated as she closed her eyes and drew in her last breath. Kagome let her tears fall, holding Mizuki close to her. Even though she didn't knew her, Kagome still grieved for the young mother. She had just wiped away the last remaining tear when Inuyasha and Sango both appeared.

"Kagome, is she.." Sango started to say.

"Yes, she's dead. She asked me to take care of her daughter."

"What?" Asked Miroku, who had just appeared with Shippo sleeping in his arms.

"Kagome we can't take that baby with us" Inuyasha said.

"And why not?"

"Because, our journey is to dangerous for it!"

"First of all it's a her! Second I am not leaving this baby!"

"I'm not asking you to leave it, just give it away"

"Who would take a inuyoukai pup?"

"Well if it's a full-breed youkai, Sesshomaru could take it"

Kagome gasped, Sango and Miroku backing away from the two arguing. "You did not just mention your brother? Are you out of your mind! I was entrusted to take care of her and that's what I'm going to do!"

"You're acting really stubborn right now"

"I do not care. Miroku, Sango, can you please help me make a grave for Manami?"

The two of them nodded, and in a hour Manami was buried, a large stone over her grave indicating to travellers where it is. Soon after, dawn came and the group set off. Kagome rode on Kirara with Sango, since Inuyasha had refused to carry her until she gave away the baby. As she looked down at the sleeping babe, Kagome couldn't help wonder what changes would occur in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>so tell me, how did i do? reviews very much wanted, flames not so much.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a lot of positive feedbacks for the last chapter so thanks to all. here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy. Also i'll like to apologize for not posting earlier. I have no idea if you'll like this chapter or not**

**sorry. i'm reposting this chapter since there were mistakes  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NO WORRIES<span>**

**Chapter 2: Another day another down fall  
><strong>

"SIT!" Kagome walked past the newest crater that Inuyasha found himself in, with Sango following. All Kagome wanted was to stop for a rest but no. Inuyasha just had to make a scene. 'We're already wasting time' he says. 'You always want to stop' he says. Oh please! Kagome wanted to slap some senses into him. She had to remind him that they were only human AND she was now taking care of a baby, who has been sleeping from the night before. Not to mention she hadn't had a bath in nearly a month! So yes. She was currently on her way to a hot spring with Sango and the baby.

"Kagome slow down. If you keep walking blindly, you're going to bump into something!" Sango yelled, catching up to her.

Kagome stopped and turned toward her friend. "Oh, sorry. Guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what? You know you can tell me about it"

Before Kagome could respond Mizuki started fidgeting and fussing in her arms. Kagome rock her slightly. "This is what I was worrying about. She's probably hungry and I have no way to feed her. What will I do?" Suddenly, she felt a burning pain on her left shoulder. Quickly handing Mizuki to Sango and dropping her bag, Kagome peeled her sleeve off. There on her shoulder was a dark red crescent moon surrounding a black star. "Wha? What is this?"

"Looks like a mark...at least I think it is. Yeah, it's a demon mark" Sango said touching the mark. "Well Manami did say there would be some surprises"

"But I didn't think it'll be something like this. I mean what else is going to happen to me?"

"How should I know? But right now you have more important things to worry about. Like what to do with this fussy little infant."

"I know. You're right" Kagome took the baby inu from her friend. " Any Ideas on what I should do"

Sango shrugged. "Breast-feed?"

"WHAT? Sango, why would you suggest such a thing?"

"You asked. Besides, you told me yourself, Manami made it so you're Mizuki's new mom"

"Yeah, but this is impossible! Beyond logical"

"Since when has things been logical? Just try at least before dismissing the idea"

Kagome let out a groan "Fine. But I doubt it'll work" She said turning around and walking behind a tree. Sighing, she undid the buttons of her shirt then her bra, without completely taking them off. She placed Mizuki head at her breast. Immediately the inu cub latched onto her and started suckling. "Ugh. This is so weird! Sango it worked!"

"Really?" Her friend asked peeking around the tree. "Wow. Well, you now are officially bonded with Mizuki. Congrats!"

"Not funny. How far are we from the hot springs?"

"Not that far. Couple minutes"

"Good" When Mizuki finally finished eating, Kagome gathered her things, and both her and Sango began walking to the springs. About fifteen minutes later the to reached the springs. Kagome gently laid the now sleeping Mizuki on the ground, close enough where she can see her, then stripped her clothes off and went into the water.

"This feels so nice" Sango said slipping into the water next to her.

"Yeah. I could stay in here forever." Kagome replied. The two girls bathed and talked, enjoying the piece of quiet they had. Soon they were finished and both got out and dressed. "Wait a minute. I should give Mizuki a bath to."

"That's a good idea. Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Sango took out a small set of baby clothes from the inside of her kimono. "Surprise!"

"Sango. They're so cute." Kagome said taking the clothes from her friend. She then proceeded to wash the baby. When she was done, Kagome placed a light blue hakama and a white haori with light blue flowers on the sleeves. "All done! She so adorable. Thanks Sango"

"No problem. Let's go before Inuyasha starts having a fit" Kagome nodded in agreement, and the to set off for camp. When they arrived they found Inuyasha and Miroku arguing about which direction they should take. Shippo was off to the side, sitting under a tree looking down-hearted.

"Can you please break these two up? I want to talk to Shippo, he looks sad." Kagome asked Sango, after they placed their things down.

"Sure."

Smiling a thanks, Kagome headed towards Shippo and sat next to him, holding Mizuki in one arm and patting him on the head with the other. "Shippo? What's wrong"

"Nothing" He replied looking away from her.

"Now Shippo, I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you. Now tell me what's the matter."

"I want... I want Kagome to be my okaa-san too!" Shippo said facing her with teary eyes. Kagome was a little surprised but smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you Shippo." She picked him up and placed him in her lap, next to Mizuki. The truth is Kagome had always thought of him as a son. She was glad to know he wanted her as a mother even after growing so much. His height was almost at her hip. "I would love to be your okaa-san, Shippo."

"You would?" He said staring up at her.

"Very much so. And I'll be even happier if you become Mizuki's big brother?"

Shippo nodded his head. "I'll be the best big brother ever!"

"Thank you Shippo" Kagome said hugging her son. The moment was soon broken when Kagome sensed the heavy aura of demons approaching. Her friends sensed it to and got ready for battle. "Shippo stay here with Mizuki. I'm going to make a barrier around the two of you." She put up a barrier, then rushed for her bow and arrows. As soon as she grabbed them, a number of demons began to come out of the forest. Kagome gaped at the youkai. Normally the youkai they fought were random, wild looking and blood thirsty, but these demons looked like they were part of the same group and wore the same armor.

"Who dares come onto Lord Sesshomaru's lands?" One of them asked stepping forward and pulling out a sword. He was wearing a red and black armor different from the others, which made Kagome believe he was commander. The youkai had unusual blue and red hair with grey eyes. He looked like a bird youkai, but she wasn't sure.

"Sesshomaru's lands?" Kagome asked shooting a glance at Inuyasha. "We're on Sesshomaru's land? Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha growled lightly. "Don't give me that look! I told you, we can't take that baby with us. The best place to leave it is with a youkai"

"You stubborn, stupid piece of crap! SIT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU I WILL NOT GIVE UP MIZUKI! SHE WAS ENTRUSTED TO ME AND I INTEND TO KEEP HER!" Kagome turn her attention to the surrounding youkais,who had watched the scene with amusement. "I'm so sorry. We didn't realize we were in the Western Lands. We shall be leaving now."

"Sorry, we cannot allow that" The youkai stated as the rest surrounded the group.

"And why not" Kagome asked readying her bow and arrows.

"It is Lord Sesshomaru's rule that all trespassers caught on his land is to be brought to him. And seeing as the hanyou is his half-brother, Inuyasha, I am sure that he would like to question you."  
>Kagome inwardly groaned as she tried to think of a way out. More than anything she hoped they didn't find Shippo and Mizuki.<p>

"Hayate-san!" one of the demons called out. " There are two demon children here in a barrier" Too late.

Faster than anyone could imagine, Kagome dashed past the youkais and stood in front the barrier, setting an arrow in her bow. "If any one of you even think about approaching, I'll send an arrow flying straight through your hearts!"

The leader of the youkais, Hayate as he was called, stepped toward her ignoring the growls coming from Inuyasha. "I wish to cause no trouble. I am simply acting as needed. You and your friends will follow us to Sesshomaru's palace."

"No harm to any of us?"

"We will not harm any of you."

Sighing dejectedly, Kagome put away her bow and arrow. Turning toward her barrier, Kagome smiled at Shippo, who was standing protectively over Mizuki. She let the barrier fall as she picked up the sleeping inu pup and the kitsune. When she turned back around, she heard gasps from the youkais. "What?"

"That child. It is inu?" Hayate asked disbelievingly.

Weary of the staring eyes, Kagome stepped back from them, protectively holding onto said child. "Yes. Why does that matter to you?"

Seeing the protectiveness of the girl, Hayate mentally shook himself. He would not have a fight here. "Come, we leave." He said turning away, leading the reluctant group to the palace.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered to the hanyou. "If we make it out of this mess without problems then I can assure you, I WILL definitely S.I.T you till you're six-feet under." With that said and done, Kagome kept walking,leaving a very disturbed hanyou thinking of his mistake.

"Kagome, what's gonna happen to us?" Shippo asked.

Kagome held him close "I don't know Shippo." Kagome said hesitantly. _'Sesshomaru is so unpredictable, you never know what he thinks. But surely he wouldn't just kill us just for being on his lands.'_ Kagome shook her head from the thoughts swarming, she did not want to have a headache from over thinking things. She sighed as the kept walking. After a couple of hours of walking, Kagome began to see the outline of the palace's gates.

"We have arrived" Hayate said. "While here, you are to show Lord Sesshomaru the out-most respect. Is that clear... hanyou?" Every eye turned to stare at Inuyasha, who just growled in reply.

_'I hope Inuyasha is smart enough to know not to pick a fight with Sesshomaru in his own house' _Kagome thought as they were led inside the gates. As she entered the gates, the guards and servants within stared at her, or more likely the inu pup in her arms. This made her extremely nervous. What if Sesshomaru does take Mizuki from her, then what would she do? Could she do anything? The thought was blown away as the youkai named Hayate led them to the courtyard, where Sesshomaru stood with his stoic mask on. "Lord Sesshomaru, I have brought them as you wished"

Sesshomaru nodded at the guard "Thank you Hayate. Now then," Sesshomaru looked straight at Kagome. "tell me miko. Why do you have that inu pup?"

* * *

><p><strong>done. review plz. and again, sorry for the late update<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**here's my new chapter. i hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: do not own Inuyasha... wish I did **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Western Lands and Sesshomaru's deal<br>**

Sesshomaru looked straight at Kagome. "Tell me miko. Why do you have that inu pup?"

"Um, long story short? I helped her mother give birth to her."

"And where is her mother?" Hayate questioned. "Clearly a mother wouldn't leave her newborn pup."

"It's not like she abandon Mizuki" Kagome paused, looking away. "She's not here because... she died."

"Explain" Sesshomaru said.

"Okay but on two conditions. One, we move somewhere more private" She said indicating toward the staring youkais.

"Hn. And your second condition"

"No matter what, I get to keep Mizuki."

Sesshomaru just gave her a long inspecting look before turning away. "Follow me. Hayate, you come along also" Hayate nodded, leading the group behind Sesshomaru.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh. She felt like a nervous wreck and Inuyasha's grumbling wasn't making it any better. They were led through the palace, all the while the servants was staring at the young miko holding the inu pup. To say the least, she was pretty relieved when Sesshomaru led them into a closed room. It looked to be a library, where several seats were placed. Sesshomaru signalled for them to take a seat.

"Now, tell me about that pup's mother"

"Okay. Well, to start, her name was Manami. She came across our camp after escaping attacks from other demons. She said her mate died protecting her and told her to seek me out and" Kagome paused taking the jewel from where she hung it from her neck. "To give me this. I thought that was why the demons were after her but then she told me it was because of her pup. Mizuki is an inu born of pure blood although her parents were lesser inu-youkais." Kagome paused again to shift the inu pup's position in her arms. "After Manami gave birth she became weak. She told me she wasn't going to live and asked that I take care of her pup. She made me take in some of her blood so Mizuki recognize me as her mother. So I did. And if you must know it's Inuyasha's fault we are here on your lands." She said casting a look at Inuyasha.

"Hey! I said we couldn't travel with that baby and it would be best to leave it somewhere else." Inuyasha yelled. Then he looked at Sesshomaru. "I thought it would be best if you took it"

"I must agree" Sesshomaru said, raising his hand for silence when Kagome tried to object. "However, according to the miko the pup has recognize her as its mother therefore it shall stay with her. But know this, I will not permit a rare, pure-blood inu pup to be in danger outside this palace's gates."

"So what are you trying to say?" Sango asked wearily.

"The miko stays here with the pup."

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha shouted, getting up from his seat and more than roughly pulled Kagome to her feet. "No deal. We are leaving" He made a move to the door but was blocked by Hayate. "Move out of my way."

"Did I not warn you to show Lord Sesshomaru the proper respect?"

"I'll show him respect alright, when I chop his head off!" Inuyasha pulled out Tesusaiga and point it at the youkai.

"Know your place hanyou" Hayate replied somewhat darkly, taking out his own weapon, which was a double-edge sword. "Before something unnecessary happens."

"Enough Hayate." Sesshomaru said getting up. "Inuyasha, it should be the miko's decision on what she would do, not yours." He stated looking at Kaome.

"Um, well, it's not that i don't appreciate the offer, um, suggestion" She hesitated " But I still have my duty as the Shikon miko, so I can't stay. But don't worry. I won't let harm come to Mizuki."

"Hn. We shall see." Sesshomaru said. Before anyone could ask what he meant he spoke. "You may leave now,"

Everyone looked at him shocked, including Hayate, who tried to protest. "But sir.." he was halted by Sesshomaru's raised hand.

"Have another guard escort them out"

"Yes" Hayate said, getting one of the guards. When the group left he came back. "I don't understand why you are letting them go."

"I am not." Sesshomaru simply said.

"I do not follow"

"I want you to follow them. Keep an eye on the miko and pup. If they encounter any danger, you are to bring them here. Do not let them know of your presence, is that clear?"

"Yes my Lord. I shall depart right away," Hayate bowed then left the room, trailing after the group.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the group left Sesshomaru's lands. Kagome had to force Inuyasha to give them a break so they can eat and rest. In the shadows Hayate was boiling in anger. He was doing all he can from coming out and ripping the hanyou apart. <em> What kind of leader drags his group along when they are clearly exhausted. He gives the miko an even harder time. <em> He thought. Over the time he had watched the group, he had seen and heard the hanyou insult the miko many times. If Sesshomaru hadn't given him specific orders to remain hidden, Hayate would definitely teach the hanyou a lesson. He shook his head to clear the thoughts and watch the miko sat beside the taijiya to eat.

"I hate this." Kagome mumbled, picking at her fried fish on a stick. "What's up with him anyway? All of a sudden he's driving us to moved faster, makes no sense,"

"I wish I knew" Sango said. She had finished eating while Kagome had went off to feed Mizuki. Said inu pup was asleep in the taijiya's lap, cuddled next to Kirara. Shippo had long past collapsed of exhaustion, and slept beside a meditating Miroku.

Kagome sighed. "We haven't had a sign of Naraku or a shard since the night Mizuki was born. Inuyasha was so eager to find him but just had to delay us by heading to the western lands. Now we have to start from scratch."

"Meaning, going and asking around a whole lot of villages" Sango concluded.

"Exactly" By now Kagome had finished her meal, discarding the remains into the fire. After a while Inuyasha announced their break was over and ordered them to moved. Kagome put out the fire then took Mizuki from Sango who in turned carried Kirara. Miroku didn't have the heart to wake the sleeping Shippo, and settled for carrying him. By the time sunset came they were all wanting to rest for the night.  
>"Inuyasha let's stop, it's getting dark" Kagome suggested.<p>

"We can still carry on. Stop complaining." Inuyasha replied, keeping ahead of the group.

"But Inuyasha, we've been at it all day. Plus, we don't even know where we are heading."

"All you have been doing is dragging your feet and wasting time." He said. Kagome was about to sit him when she felt multiple auras of demons. In less than a second, hoards of youkai came out of the forest and surrounded them. Kagome had quickly formed a barrier around her with Shippo and Mizuki inside. As the others fought she shot arrows from inside, purifying the demons that came after her barrier.

Meanwhile, Hayate was battling his own set of youkai. The beasts came out of nowhere and surround him. He was getting frustrated, for every one youkai he killed, three more take it's place. To make matters worse, it began to rain. He needed to make sure the miko and the pup stayed safe, but the youkais were making it difficult to locate her. When he heard her scream, he decided enough was enough and changed into his true form.

* * *

><p>Kagome kept her concentration on the demons to her right, seeing as they were the most persistent in attacking her barrier. She did not see the two boar youkais that simultaneously attacked the barrier, successfully breaking it. Turning around she sent an arrow through them both, grabbed Shippo and Mizuki, then dashed away from the demons. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough. One demon caught up to her, and raked its claws down her back, causing her to let out a painful scream. She fell forward, then curled in a ball to protect the two children. The youkai was ready to grab her when it was suddenly flung into the air. By then Kagome was half-conscious, and saw her rescuer through blurred vision. Standing in front of her was a magnificent Bird. Its feathers was a mixture of red and blue.<p>

Hayate looked down at the miko and saw she was losing blood. Whipping his head around, he caught two pursuing youkais and threw them to the side. Using his large wings he blew up a wind storm sending a majority away. He turned his attention back to the miko to find her unconscious. The little kitsune was staring at him in fear but stood in front her body bravely. Hayate change back into his humanoid form and approached Shippo.  
>"Do not fear young kitsune. I will not harm you" he said, which seemed to relax the boy.<p>

"Why are you here?" Shippo asked.

"I was sent to make sure the miko and pup stayed safe. But now that she is hurt I am to take her back to the western lands."

"You can't!" Shippo cried looking back at his surrogate mother worriedly. Before Hayate could respond he heard the group calling out for the miko.

"I do not have time to deal with this" he growled, Settling on a choice, Hayate picked up Kagome, who still held Mizuki, and Shippo. "Now fox, I am taking you with me so I want to hear silence."

Shippo nodded and hung onto Hayate's armour as the youkai broke into a high speed run. In a matter of hours they were at the palace gates. Hayate called for one of the servants. "Get me the healer and inform Lord Sesshomaru of my return." The servant immediately went to fetch the healer then Sesshomaru. The healer led Hayate to the medical wing, where he laid Kagome down in a one of the rooms. He then took both Mizuki and Shippo out while the healers got to work. Shortly after Sesshomaru found them sitting on the floor waiting.

"Hayate" he called out.

The bird youkai quickly got to his feet and bowed, all without disturbing the sleeping pup in his arms. "Lord Sesshomaru. I apologize. You asked me to make sure the miko was safe but she was injured."

"Explain"

"Well, I don't know how to explain, it all happened so fast. One minute she's arguing with the hanyou the next a hoard of demons were attacking. I also found myself surrounded by the demons."

"Hn. And why is he here?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Shippo.

"I had no choice but to bring him. Their companions were coming and I did not want to engage in a fight while the miko was hurt."

Sesshomaru looked at Hayate before nodding. "Understood. How is she"

"She'll be just find" Said the main healer as she walked through the door. "Thankfully she didn't lose too much blood. You may see her if you wish."

Shippo was the first to enter the room, and went to Kagome's side. Sesshomaru stood by the door watching, while Hayate placed Mizuki next t her mother. The two male youkais then left the room leaving Kagome and the two children to rest.  
>"I want guards to look out for Inuyasha and his group. No doubt the hanyou will come for the miko." Sesshomaru said as they left the west wing.<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha let out a growl as they lost sight of the youkai that took Kagome and Shippo. They had managed to defeat the demons when they notice Kagome was missing. They called out for her only to see her being taken. Inuyasha knew immediately who the demon was and it infuriated him. So he bounded after the youkai without a word to Sango and Miroku, who finally caught up to him.<p>

"Inuyasha what's going on" Miroku asked, jumping from Kirara's back and landing next to the hanyou.

"Yeah, you just ran off so suddenly" Sango said.

"Kagome got capture by that guard of Sesshomaru's" Inuyasha growled.

"What? How would they know where we were?"

"My guess is the bastard was following us. We have to go get Kagome back"

Miroku looked at Sango, who looked back worriedly. Just why did Sesshomaru sent his guard for Kagome? Did they have anything to do with the youkai attack?  
>The answer to their question, unfortunately was in the western lands.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>the longest chapter ever. i thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter it was fun. well please review, i hoped u liked it. ^^ bye-bee <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**hey hey. here's chapter 4 ^^**

**Disclaimer: do not own inuyasha. that privilege belongs to its creator Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Rules and Regulations<strong>

Kagome awoke to the sound of Mizuki's crying. Groaning slightly, she turned over to reach for the baby, only to find her not there. Panicked, she quickly sat up, growing more worried when she noticed she was in a strange room. The sound of a door opening brought her attention to the side of the room. Coming out of the adjacent room was a female youkai, holding the inu pup.

"Oh! You are awake." The youkai stated walking over to Kagome. "I apologize if I cause you to worry. The pup was crying so I thought a soothing bath and a change of clothes would ease her discomfort."

Kagome blinked a couple times before she could find her voice to speak. " It's okay, thanks. I can take her now, she's probably hungry." She took Mizuki from the youkai and began to feed her. "What is your name?"

"My name is Tsume, Lady Kagome."

"You know my name?"

"Everyone here at the palace knows your name Lady Kagome"

"Palace? Then I am at..."

"The Western Lands palace, that is correct"

Kagome let out a sigh and hung her head. "How did I get here? All I remember is being attacked by some demons"

"From what I heard, Hayate-san is the one who saved you and brought you here."

Kagome simply nodded and smiled up at Tsume. The youkai was short, probably no taller than she was. She had dark fiery red hair and striking green eyes, almost the same as Shippo's. Suddenly her smile turned to a frown. "Shippo!" Kagome gasped realizing the kitsune wasn't with them. "Where's Shippo? He was with me when we were attacked."

Tsume chuckled lightly. "Do not fret. Your kitsune-son is at breakfast, which you need to be getting to."

Kagome sighed in relief. After Mizuki was fed, Kagome allowed Tsume to help change her bandages and put her in a simple yet beautiful Kimono. The youkai then led Kagome out the room and through many corridors.  
>"If you don't mind me asking... what type of youkai are you?" Kagome asked as they continue walking down the hall.<p>

"I am a kawauso. (**A/N: it means otter in Japanese**) May I ask you a question Lady Kagome?"

"Please, just call me Kagome"

"Okay, Kagome. How is it that a miko has come to care for two youkai children?"

Kagome smiled. "Well, you could say I'm not a normal miko. I don't believe a life should be taken just because of its species, unless of course it's evil. I love these kids and everything else whether it human, youkai, or hanyou."

"I see. Here we are," Tsume stopped before two giant doors. "Your son should be inside eating with young Rin and Lord Sesshomaru" Tsume then opened the doors and led Kagome inside. She bowed her head in respect to Sesshomaru before leaving the miko inside.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo jumped from his spot at the table and hugged Kagome. "I'm so happy you are okay."

"Thank you Shippo" Kagome hugged him back. She looked up and also greeted Rin who in turned went to hug her."

"Kagome looks so pretty." Rin said leading her to the table. The young girl seated her between herself and Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Rin." Kagome turned to the taiyoukai and gave him a small bow. "Good morning."

Sesshomaru gave her a slight nod. "Miko. I see you are well."

"Yes I am fine, thank you" she replied as she began eating the food brought out for her. "I suppose this was your doing."

"Depends on what you mean."

"Hayate saving me then bringing me back here."

"I did say I will not permit the pup to be in danger. I made sure Hayate followed you to ensure both your safety and the pup's. Was it wrong for me to do that?"

"Well no. I suppose not. But my friends will be worried and come looking for us."

"Hn. When you have finished eating you will come to my study." Sesshomaru then got up and left the room. Kagome ate silently while Shippo and Rin chatted. When she finished, Tsume led her to the demon lord's study.

"Rin would like me to show you to the gardens after you have done speaking with Lord Sesshomaru." Tsume said then looked down at the bundle in Kagome's arm. "If you wish I can take her for a while."

"No it's okay. I think being around her creates a better bond" Kagome replied. Tsume nodded before going on her way, a pleasant smile on her face. After she left Kagome took a deep breath and knocked.

"Enter" Sesshomaru called from inside. The door was a little more difficult to move than she realise, but Kagome manage to get it open and stepped in. She closed the door behind her and walked up to the taiyoukai, offering a little bow. "Sit down"

"Okay." She took a seat near the desk. "So what did you need to speak to me about."

"You will remain here for a while"

"Define a while. Like two weeks, a month, a year?"

"There are two choices. you stay until Naraku is found and the final battle commences."

"Oh. So you'll let me fight?" Kagome asked with a little sarcasm.

"It is my understanding that you are the only one to purify the tainted shards he posses, unless I was mistaken."

Kagome was about to make a snide comment but decided against it. "No I am. What else?"

"If Naraku is not found, you remain here until the pup begins to eat solid food."

"How long is that?" Kagome asked looking down at Mizuki, who was currently playing with her hair.

"Six months." Sesshomaru watched the miko as her aura suddenly switched to sad and depressed. "Is that too long for you miko"

"No. If Naraku is found before then, can I continue to care for Mizuki?"

"Hn. Only time will tell. While you are here however, there are rules that must be followed. I will not repeat myself so I suggest you listen well." When Kagome nodded he continued. "You will not go anywhere beyond the palace grounds unless Hayate or myself is present."

"Okay."

"You reside in the west part of the palace, all other places are prohibited."

"Why?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly. "That doesn't concern you. What I say goes. No questions asked."

"Okay, okay." Kagome said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "What about the gardens?"

"There you can go. Tsume will be your personal servant. She will take care of your needs and the pup's."

"I really don't need a personal servant" She said looking up at him. He just a shot her a look that clearly said, if you interrupt me one more time I will kill you. "Never mind."

"During your stay, you will address me as Lord Sesshomaru, is that understood?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Is that it or is there more?"

Sesshomaru just wave her off, a clear a sign of dismissal. Not wanting to stay any longer, Kagome got up and left the room. She was walking away from the door when she spotted Tsume.  
>"Tsume!" Kagome called out waving the demoness over.<p>

"Kagome, are you through with speaking to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah. He just wanted to give me rules."

"Well, I'm sure his rules are exceptional." Tsume said as she led the young miko down the halls.

"Sure, sure but it makes me feel like I'm on house arrest. For instance why can't I be anywhere but the west wing, other than the gardens?"

"Hmm, I guess it has to deal with the other servants and guards."

"How so?"

"All of Lord Sesshomaru's trusted guards and servants are in the west side of the palace, the others to the east. As far as I know, the ones to the east dislike humans.. miko's even more."

"So he's protecting me?" Kagome asked disbelieving that it could be possible.

"I suppose. Ah, here we are. This is the garden." Tsume led Kagome through ivory doors, leading outside. The garden was spectacular. It had a variety of flowers, some that weren't even indigenous to the area. From wild flowers to tulips to roses and lilies, the entire area was covered. There were even some trees there for shade more likely.

"Wow, it's amazing." Kagome said in awe as she walked among the flowers.

"Kagome!" Rin was running toward her with an arm full of flowers, Shippo following close behind. The two stopped in front the miko, bearing their gifts. "Look at all the pretty flowers! Shippo and Rin picked them for you"

"Aww thank you." Kagome hugged the little girl and kitsune. "These are very beautiful flowers. Come set them by this tree." She said walking over to the nearest tree and sitting down.

"Can Kagome and the baby play with us?"

"Mizuki isn't really old enough to play but I will. Then afterwards you can hold her. Would you like that?"

The little girl nodded her head giving a big smile. "Yes! Rin would like that very much."

"Okay then." Kagome signal Tsume to come over and asked her to hold Mizuki. The youkai happily agreed and sat beneath the shady tree. Kagome then turn her attention back to the other two children. "So what should we play?"

"Hide and Seek!" Both shouted out.  
>"Okaa-san can be it." Shippo said.<p>

"Alright I'll be it" Kagome turned away and began counting while they ran and hid. They spent nearly two hours playing hide and seek, then tag, until they found themselves in a tickle fight.  
>"Okay, I suggest we take a break." Kagome said after catching her breath. The two mischievous children had teamed up against her, tickling her till her face turned red. Luckily both kids were tired as well and followed Kagome back to where Tsume and Mizuki was. "Do you still want to hold her?" Kagome asked Rin, who nodded yes. She directed the little girl to sit, then carefully placed the inu-pup in her arms.<p>

"She's so pretty." Rin said gently rocking the pup. "Is Kagome, Shippo and Mizuki going to stay here?"

"That's right Rin"

"Are you going to stay forever?"

Kagome looked at her for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say. "Well, we are going to stay for a while. I'll tell you what... for as long as we stay here we will play together and I'll even tell you a story at night."

The answer seemed to please Rin because she immediately smiled. "Rin would love a story. Can you tell one now?"

"Yeah, can you?" Shippo piped in.

"Okay okay. I'll tell you a story." Kagome sat between Rin and Shippo, then took Mizuki in her arms. "This is a story I loved as a kid. It's called Peter Pan" Kagome began telling the story the way she remembered it and soon after all three children were sound asleep. Tsume, who was watching and listening the whole time gathered Rin in her arms, allowing Kagome to carry Shippo and Mizuki. On her request all three were settled in her bed.  
>"Tsume, if it's not too much bother can you come and wake us when lunch is ready"<p>

"Of course Kagome. It's no trouble at all." Tsume then left as Kagome laid next to Shippo and Rin, her arms wrapped securely around the pup. As Kagome's eyes drifted to sleep she realized she hadn't felt so relaxed in months.

* * *

><p><strong>well this was a little late. wanted to post it before christmas major fail. anyway new chapter will be up soon... maybe in four days give or take two . till next time<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**here's chapter five**. **I know I said I would post earlier but i'm suffering from a mental block ^^' so forgive me for this late post**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>

A good rest was all she wanted but that seemed to much to ask for. It wasn't even time for lunch yet! Letting out a frustrated growl, Kagome got out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping kids. She stiffen slightly when she felt a burst of youki coming from somewhere outside the palace, followed by voices shouting. _'Ugh! I'm so tired I think I'm hearing Inuyasha's voice. Wait that is his_ _voice' _Kagome sighed, walking toward the door and opening it.

"Kagome, hello" Tsume greeted.

"Tsume, where you here all this time?" Kagome asked exiting the room.

"No. I was just about to come in to wake you. It seems your companions are here for you. Lord Sesshomaru is speaking to them now."

Kagome sighed. "So I was hearing Inuyasha's voice."

"You heard him from that far way?" Tsume stopped to look at Kagome curiously. "That's unusual... for a human, no offense."

"No, it's alright. It is kind of strange. Take me to them."

"Follow me outside." Tsume led her through the halls until they reached the courtyard. From there they went to the front gates where Inuyasha was currently yelling at Sesshomaru.

"Can you go back to the children. I can handle things from here." Kagome said to the kawauso.

"As you wish." Tsume went back to the room leaving Kagome to deal with the situation at hand.

"I am telling you to watch your tongue half-breed!" Hayate growled out. The level of hostility in his voice made Kagome shiver. She never thought the youkai could get so angry.

"The hell I will! Give Kagome back and I won't have to hurt you."

"As if you're a match for me" Hayate retorted which just seemed to get Inuyasha more pissed.

"I'm wasting my time with this. Kagome has a job to complete now give her back!"

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. "Sit boy!" Satisfied when she heard the thud, she walked forward till she stood in front Sesshomaru and Hayate.

"Why did you sit me! I'm here to save you, idiot" Inuyasha yelled pulling himself off the ground.

"Sit! Just who are you calling an idiot? If I needed saving then I couldn't have walked out the palace now could I?"

"That's true. But Kagome Inuyasha said he saw you get taken away by the bird youkai." Sango said.

"That's because I was injured while protecting Shippo and Mizuki."

"Doesn't matter. You're leaving with us now." Inuyasha said grabbing her arm. All were shocked when she was immediately pulled back, right into Sesshomaru.

"Sorry but the miko stays here" the taiyoukai said a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"Let go of her Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled.

"I do not answer to you. The miko is still in need of rest and has made a deal with this Sesshomaru."

"Don't screw with me. Kagome tell him you won't stay."

Kagome sighed. "Sorry you guys. I did agree to stay but it's only for a short while."

"How long?" Miroku asked.

"Until Naraku is found. Hopefully before six months."

"Six months?"

"That's when Mizuki can eat solid food." Kagome explained.

"So in the end it's all because of that pup. It's not even yours!" Inuyasha stated before turning away. "Do what you want! But I will be back."

"Inuyasha you are being immature" Kagome called after him but he kept walking away. She sighed and turned to the other two. "Can you guys make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble?"

Sango pulled her into a hug. "Of course we will. We'll come back if there is anything."

"Just hurry and find Naraku."

"Promise."

Kagome said a last good bye before Sango and Miroku left to catch up with Inuyasha. She sighed again before turning to go back inside but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"It's lunch. You should go eat miko. Hayate will take you to the dining hall. The children should already be there."

"Are you not coming?"

"I have some business to attend to. I will be there for dinner."

Kagome nodded and followed Hayate back inside. When she entered the dining hall, both Rin and Shippo jumped up to greet her. She hugged the two then sat down to eat. "Is Mizuki still sleeping"

"Not any more" Tsume said walking in with a wide awake and very fussy inu pup. She gave her to Kagome to be fed.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the little baby. _ 'I don't care what Inuyasha says... Mizuki IS mine'_ After eating Kagome went to the palace's library, which was luckily in the west section of the palace, with the children and Tsume. There she read them a story, more like a set of stories until it was time for dinner. It surprised her that Sesshomaru was listening and replying to the chattering Rin. Suddenly something dawned on her.

"Um, I just realised this but, where's Jaken?"

"Away." was Sesshomaru's reply.

"Where to?"

"The Northern lands on my order"

"Okay I was wondering why it was so quiet."

"Isn't it!" Rin chimed in grinning. "But he's coming back tomorrow. And when he does all Rin's going to hear is 'don't do this', 'don't touch that', 'be quiet', 'leave Lord Sesshomaru alone', 'go to bed', blah, blah, blah blah blah."

Kagome could only giggle at the little girl's comment. Even Tsume was having a hard time trying not to laugh. Dinner went by easy and all too soon it was time for bed.

"Can Kagome read Rin a story now?" the little girl asked as they exited the room.

"Of course. How about you and Shippo find a story you want read, and I'll come and read it as soon as Mizuki is tucked in."

Rin clapped her hands, very pleased that she can hear the story with her kitsune friend. So the two ran off to her room to find a book. Kagome smiled at their enthusiasm and went to put Mizuki to bed. It did not take long for the pup to fall asleep. When she did, Kagome went to Rin's room and saw the two already sitting each with a book in their hand. "I thought I said one story."

"We couldn't agree on a story. Can't you read both, please" Shippo asked.

"Alright alright." Kagome sat between the two children and looked over the books. Rin's choice was about a farm girl who fell in love with a prince, and Shippo's story was about a knight raising a dragon. By the time she finished both books, they were asleep. She tucked Rin in the covers and took Shippo back to their room. Before she could get halfway down the hall Tsume stopped her.

"This may be sudden but I have a separate room for young Shippo. It's right next to yours."

"Oh well that's convenient. Thank you Tsume"

"You're welcome. Should I take him there?"

"Okay." Kagome handed Shippo to Tsume and went to her room. he smiled at the sleeping Mizuki and got into bed. Unfortunately she couldn't sleep. There was a dark feeling that told her something horrible was in store for her and sadly, for the inu-pup.

* * *

><p><strong>yes I left it like that. please review ^^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**hey** **here's my new chapter. enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Dark omen<br>**

_Kagome was su__rrounded by demons on all sides_**. **_They were more like distorted creatures, with burnt crisped skin and blood-shot eyes._ _She was separated from the other but knew they were in the same dilemma . Again she heard Mizuki cry out for her; the demons who took her had already knocked Shippo unconscious and broken through the protective barrier. Gathering her reiki, she sent an arrow flying through the hoard, finally clearing a path up the ridged mountain side. From her position she could clearly see an outline of another demon holding Mizuki. He looked worse than the other creatures. He was deformed and his bones showed through his skin. His eyes more red, and filled with unimaginable malice. _

_"You and your friends fight in vain miko. This was for-told to be since the beginning of time. This young pup shall return to me the powers I once had. Then this world shall be under the rule of Katsurou!" Suddenly a dark light surrounded the figure and the inu-pup._

_"Mizuki!" Kagome cried out rushing forward. However before she could reach them, the ground opened up and she fell deep within the abyss. Mizuki's cries for help still echoing in her head._

Kagome woke up with a start and when into a state of panic when she felt a demon presence near her, and a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Kagome-san! It's alright it is only me" Hayate said softly as he looked at the slightly pale girl before him.

"Hayate? Wha?" Then she suddenly remembered her dream. "Where's Mizuki and Shippo?"

"Tsume is watching them" Hayate noticed her relieved sigh and asked. "Kagome-san what ails you? I was passing by when I heard you scream"

"Sorry. It was a nightmare. But it felt too real to be one."

"Do you wish to speak about it?"

Kagome shook her head. "I might just be paranoid, that's all" She said, giving the tori a small smile of assurance. However, Hayate could see straight through that false look, but decided not to press any further. Maybe she will open up better with Tsume. The two were already much like friends.

"Well then, I shall leave you to get ready. Breakfast has not start yet."

"Thank you Hayate. Uh.. may I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Is Se- I mean, Lord Sesshomaru is in his study?"

Hayate's eyes widen a little but blinked the surprise away. He did not think the little miko would seek his lord. "Sadly he had an emergency to take care of at the border of the territory."

"Oh. Then it's fine. I will speak to him when he comes back" Kagome said getting up from the bed.

"I shall let you know when he comes" the youkai guard bid her goodbye then left the room. When she was sure he was out of hearing range, Kagome slumped to the ground and let the tears that were held back to fall. Somehow that nightmare felt like a premonition. And if that was true she wanted to know if anyone by the name of Katsurou ever existed and what evil deeds they had committed. She was half-tempted to ask Hayate but felt it would be better to address Sesshomaru first, that way they could have some type of precaution. Taking slow breathes, she calmed herself and got ready for breakfast. She couldn't have people worrying about her now can she?

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, just how long do you plan to mope?" Sango said, getting more than irritated by the hanyou's non-stop grumbling.<p>

"I am not moping! I just can't stand the fact that she chose to stay there!"

"Inuyasha, she did it to protect Mizuki."

"And why must it be her duty t take care of that pup?"

"Who knows" Miroku answered. "But think about it. Why did she have to release you from your imprisonment? Or take in Shippo? Or even be the one to befriend Sango when we first met? Why must it be her duty to be the protector of the Shikon?"

Inuyasha just walked further ahead, knowing the monk was trying to prove a point. _"He's right. Why must Kagome do all this? I use to think it was because she was Kikyo's reincarnation. But what if it's for something else? Something out of our control?__'  
><em>"Alright monk. Since you're so smart, what do we do from here?" Inuyasha asked, waiting for the two to catch up.

"We do what Kagome asked. Continue the journey and find Naraku."

* * *

><p>Far away, near the Southern lands, a dark energy was forming. A witch, by the name of Meichiko, led three shadowed figures up a mountain trail.<p>

"How much further witch?" Naraku hissed.

"Patience. We will get there soon." Meichiko replied, keeping her eyes on the trail.

"What is it that lies in this mountain anyway?" Kagura asked. She was tired of not knowing what that man was planning. Even Kanna refused to tell her what they were doing here.

"It is to resurrect an evil greater than my own." Naraku said. Kagura nearly shuddered at the thought of a being more vile than Naraku. She stayed quiet until the reached a cave on the side of the peak.

"Here he sleeps, to be awaken again." The witch chanted a few words and the cave lit up. She then proceeded inside until she came to a mound.

"So this is where the 'great evil' is buried. Not much of a grave is it?" Kagura remarked.

**"You would do best to hold your tongue wench" **a dark voice rang out through the cave.

"Ah. My master may be in a gave but he is far from dead. Think of this as his imprisonment." Meichiko said with a crackling voice.

**"Master you say?" **The voice questioned. **"The only surviving follower I have is Meichiko"**

"Yes. And it is I who speak to you. My dear master, I have brought to you Naraku. He wishes for a deal."

It was now Naraku who spoke to the imprisoned creature. "I have come to offer my services. I will free you of this imprisonment."

**"And what is it you want in return?"**

"A partnership. Work with me to rid myself of some pestering enemies. Then we could rein over this world."

**"... If you can get me out then I shall help you. We will speak later. When the time is right I will send Meichiko to you"**

Naraku grinned at this. "Very well. Come Kanna, Kagura. We leave." The three then exited the cave and descended down the mountain.

"You do not truly plan to work with him do you?" Kagura stated, seeing the deceitful gaze in Naraku's eyes.

"Of course not. If anyone will rule this world it will be me."

"A deceitful one he is." Meichiko said, watching as the demons left the mountain. "He plans to over-run you master."

**"Fear not Meichiko. I already knew what he was planning. When I am released from this prison, I will let him aid me in regaining my true powers. In which then, I will surely kill him. Soon the mighty Katsurou will rise again and smite all that opposes me!"**

* * *

><p><strong>ooh naraku's gonna get it lol. ^^ sorry for such a late update. hope you like this chapter.<br>tori = bird  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for not updating in so many months. school has been rough since it was getting so close to finals.**

**Disclaimer: never owned anything especially Inuyasha... and i never will  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Dark days to come<br>**

Kagome groaned and rubbed the sides of her head, trying to keep a headache from forming. She was currently sitting in the gardens with Mizuki, Rin, Shippo and Tsume. Unfortunately Jaken was also there, acting superior and telling her how she were to conducted herself around the palace... which is probably the reason for her growing headache.

"And further more you are to keep quiet at all times..." the imp squawked for the hundredth time since breakfast. To put things in simpler terms he was shocked to know she had been residing at the palace for a few days. Kagome could only sigh at the recollection.

**Flashback**

**Kagome quickly headed over to the dinning hall. Before she even made it to the door she heard a squeak, or a squawk. _'Must be Jaken'_ she thought before opening the doors. She saw Jaken yelling at Rin to eat her food quietly, but the little girl continued talking with Shippo, who he himself was trying hard not to burst out laughing. "Good morning" Kagome called out sitting down at the table.  
><strong>

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WENCH?" Jaken yelled, jabbing his staff at her. Kagome knocked it to the side before kicking him in the face.  
><strong>

**"The name's Kagome, and I'm here on the request of Lord Sesshomaru."  
><strong>

**"You lie! Mi-lord would never have a human woman in his place, especially not that half-breed's woman!"  
><strong>

**"Excuse me? First of all if he didn't approve of human then Rin wouldn't be around. Second, I am no one's woman"  
><strong>

**Jaken was going to respond when Tsume intervened. "Kagome, I believe it's time for Mizuki's feeding."**

**"Oh, yes thank you Tsume." Kagome replied with a smile and taking the pup from her arms. She gave Jaken an evil glare before leaving the room, having Tsume explain the situation to the imp.  
><strong>

**End flashback**

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO A WORD I'M SAYING?"

"Hm?" Kagome looked down at the green demon, who oddly enough was starting to turn red with anger. "Of course I was listening, can't you see my ears bleeding from all your noise?" Kagome responded sarcastically. "Don't you think I was already told the rules you little nuisance." Rin and Shippo laughed at the imp's darkening color before running off to play.

"You dare insult me! The most trusted of mi-lord's advisors!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to Tsume, completely blocking out everything the toad was saying. "Tsume will you take Mizuki in for a nap. I wish to see the west wing's library.. if that's okay."

"Of course." Tsume replied. "I shall show you the way before I take Mizuki in." Kagome thanked her and they both stood to leave. They went down a small hall past Sesshomaru's study before coming to a stop in front a mahogany door with beautiful carvings. Kagome thanked Tsume before going inside. Her eyes widened at the sight of the many books held on eight foot shelves.

"Amazing" Kagome said in awe, as she stared at the many rows of shelves. "How many books and scrolls can this place have?" She made her way to the first row and took a look, glad to see things were organized in alphabetical order. She searched until she found the ones with K and started taking scrolls of the shelves. Sitting on the ground she began reading for anything that can tell her about the person from her nightmare. She got to the fifteenth scroll when she finally found what she was looking for. "So he does exist... Katsurou"

The scroll told of a human lord who sold his soul for power. He had the power of a demon and raised an army of blood lusting humans and demons from all over the land. He attacked the land of the north first then the east, causing the four demon lords to join together. They met at the southern palace, which was Katsurou's next target, and prepared for the battle to come. The battle was brutal, the demon lords' armies were quickly diminishing, while Katsurou seemed to be getting stronger and advancing on the southern palace. The four lords combined their strength and powers to weaken him. Unfortunately they did not have the power to destroy him, but they did manage to imprison him into a mountain. They placed a seal which could only be broken by something pure, knowing that no one of a pure heart would dare to release that monster from his prison.

Kagome rolled the scroll and placed it back on the shelf. She froze midway however, when a skinny, dark arm shot out from the space and grabbed her. It pulled her in close to it's face and Kagome screamed. It was the same creature from her nightmares. Another one came from behind and made a grab from her but she managed to pull away from the first and dodge the second. Then she remembered what happened to Mizuki in her dream, and immediately began to panic. Kagome made a run for the door when she was caught by the arm and pulled. "No!" She yelled trying to dislodge herself from whatever got a hold on her, when a firm voice called out to her.

"Miko will you quit with the struggling?"

Kagome paused and turned around before latching onto the taiyoukai before her. "Lord Sesshomaru! We have to hurry before they take Mizuki"

"What are you talking about?"

"Those demon things.." She pointed to the shelf but there was nothing. "They're gone. Wait where's Mizuki?"

"Safe with Tsume and Hayate. Miko what is this all about."

Kagome didn't answer. Instead she slowly placed her head on his chest and grabbed onto the sides of his haori then began to cry. To say the least Sesshomaru was surprised and confused. He looked from her to the doorway to see Hayate and Shippo standing there. The two followed him after they heard her scream and were surprised themselves to see her crying on him. When they saw him glaring at them, they quickly left, Hayate with the biggest smile on his face. If anything he actually hoped for his lord to fall in love with the little miko.

Kagome's crying began to die down and she moved herself from him. "I'm So sorry" she said with her head down.

"Explain to me what happened." was his only reply. The truth was he didn't know how to respond to her crying let alone her apology.

"I.. I was searching for.. maybe I should start from the beginning. Last night I had a dream, well nightmare that felt like a premonition. It was about someone named Katsurou."  
>From the look that flashed across the taiyoukai's face, Kagome knew he knew much more about the man than the scroll told her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>posted. yay! not a way to end a chapter i know, but i was dying to get this thing done. sorry again for a late update ^^'<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**... YEAH I KNW. IT'S A LATE UPDATE BUT HEY WHO DOESN'T DO THAT EVERY NOW AND THEN.**

**DISCLAIMER: IT'S THE SAME AS ALWAYS. I DO NOT OWN THE STORY OF INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THAT IS ALL  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8:Getting to the truth of Katsurou<br>**

After the incident in the library Sesshomaru led Kagome to his study, where she told him of her nightmare. "It felt too real to be just a dream." she said. "I don't know how but I just knew that it was going to come true. I was going to talk to you but you weren't here. I wanted to know what I would be up against so I thought the library would give me some insight. It took a while but I found a scroll with information on Katsurou."

"What did the scroll say?" the taiyoukai questioned, sitting in front of her.

"It said that a human lord sold his soul to gain power. He had an army of wicked men and demons and sought control over the four lands. He almost succeeded too if the four demon lords hadn't sealed him."

"Is that what it said?"

"Yes. Why? Was the scroll wrong."

"Only part of the story was told and it seems the truth has been distorted as well. You must know miko, these events were even before my father's time. It was during my grandfather's rule while he was in the prime of his youth."

"Which part was the truth distorted?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It was a set of monks that aided in sealing Katsurou."

"Eh? Then why would that not be included?"

"There are demons in the world who do not acknowledge the fact that there are beings stronger than them. But there is a possibility that the demon lords pride kept them from recording the fact that they needed outside help."

_'Yeah I can think of a few'_ Kagome thought. "I see. Is that all the scroll got wrong?"

"Katsurou was in fact a human lord but one that had greater influence than any other. Even for a human he earned respect from the demon lords, in many cases he was allies with the north and east."

"Wait a moment wasn't it the north and east he attacked first?"

"They were. There is an explanation for everything and I shall get to it shortly. As I was saying Katsurou was respected but in time his ego grew and he believe himself to be equal to the demon lords themselves. When war came and ravage his land, he saw many of his people die and it made him realise how delicate human life really was. That's when he desired more than a short human life. He sought out a witch by the name of Atsuko in hopes that she could make him immortal. Unfortunately for him, Atsuko refused to help him for only the darkest magic could make him so."

"Does that mean he found another witch?"

"More like another witch found him. Atsuko had a daughter by the name of Meichiko. She had heard of his... dilemma and wished to help him. Atsuko tried to stop her but in retaliation Meichiko killed the old witch. Katsurou was pleased that the young witch would help him and gave her a months time to gather what she needed to help him. Without fail she indeed got what she needed to cast the spell, but she warned him that he would no longer be human nor demon. Katsurou cared not, only for the fact that he would live forever. The spell was cast and the human lord that was respected by all was replaced with a monster that all soon feared."

Before Sesshomaru could continue further there was a knock.  
>"Enter"<p>

The door opened and Tsume peeked her head through. "I am sorry to disturbed you in the mist of your conversation." She said entering Mizuki, wide awake and fussy as usual. "But Mizuki is up and I have no luck in putting her back to sleep."

"Oh" Kagome got halfway up before turning to Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry. I will be right back"

"It's fine miko. Tend to the pup and rest for the night. I will tell you everything in the morning."

Kagome nodded in understanding yet she would rather hear everything now. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She walked over to Tsume and took the pup from her arms before leaving for her room. There she proceeded to feed and lull Mizuki to sleep. Kagome sighed hoping her dreams weren't plagued with another nightmare.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, near the southern border the rest of the inutaichi were hot on the trail of Naraku. After asking around several villages they had a lead that placed him in the southern lands.<p>

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Sango asked. Not that she didn't trust Inuyasha's sense of direction but the air in the area gave her the chills, especially when she looked at the towering mountain. _'It has to be several miles in, but it's so huge' _It was heavy with an evil aura, probably greater than Naraku's.

"Of course I'm sure. My nose doesn't lie" Inuyasha pointedly stated. "Naraku was definitely here."

"Maybe we shouldn't go much further." Miroku said. He had been quiet for some time since they began walking.

"And why not?"

"I'm sure the two of you also sense it. The evil aura coming off of that mountain. If Naraku was indeed here then chances are that is where he must of gone."

"Which is exactly why we should carry on." Inuyasha said. He knew the monk was trying to state a point, he just wish he would stop beating around the bush.

"We need to know more about that mountain first before just charging head on. Something more malicious than Naraku reside there."

Inuyasha rubbed his head in contemplation. "Fine fine. Let's go" He ordered turning around. "We'll go back to Sesshomaru and see if he knows anything."

His statement made Miroku and Sango look at each other in confusion. Is Inuyasha actually going to his brother for advice? Never thought it would come to that.

* * *

><p><strong>'So that is the half-breed Naraku told me about? Inuyasha'<strong>

"Yes master."

**'Then the two with him are the demon slayer and monk. Sango and Miroku. And what of Kagome, the reincarnated miko?'**

"Hmm. It seems that her whereabouts are uncertain. Do you wish me to locate her?"

**'Yes. I believe she is the key to my resurrection'**

* * *

><p><strong>i apologize for this being so late. i had to move and am still getting use to college life. hopefully this new chapter will make you happy. For all who read my other story 'An strange occurence' it will be updated tomorrow... night. ^^ till next time<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**... I'm in shock. this chapter is actually on time. :) but it is a good thing**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. wish i did but i dont  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Mizuki was up early the next morning. She didn't fuss like she usually did this time. Instead she laid there wrapped by the warm body of who she thought and knew of as her mother. It was a peaceful feeling one which she could live in forever. As a baby she knew nothing of the world or of the many tragedies that come from living in it. All she knew was the warmth and protection of her mother's body and her scent. There was another who she also recognize as a safety, a scent different from her mother's own yet the female emit a warmth almost equal to it. When her mother wasn't around the other female would be with her. To Mizuki this was her world, and she didn't want that to change one bit... so why in the back of her head, even at such a young age, did she feel that things in her small little world was going to change dramatically? She felt her mother stir next to her and all thoughts of change left.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up hoping that Mizuki was still asleep. She was slightly surprise to see the little girl wide awake staring right at her. "Hello Mizuki. Were you waiting for me to get up?" Kagome said hugging the inu-pup closer to her and kissing the top of her head. "You're so cute"<p>

A knock at the door brought her attention away from the pup for a moment. "Come in Tsume"

"How could you tell it was me?" the kawauso asked walking into the room.

Kagome shrugged and smiled. "I guess I just have your aura memorized." She then got up to clean up for breakfast. Tsume noticed she winced just a little from the injury on her back. It was healing well but the demoness knew it would leave a scar.

Tsume watched as Mizuki followed her 'mother' around with her eyes. "What are you thinking about?" Tsume asked picking up the pup in her arms. Mizuki just turned to look at the female youkai. "You are a strange one"

"Okay I'm ready. It's funny though." Kagome said walking toward Tsume.

"What is?"

"This is the first time she has woken up without a fuss"

"She is more relaxed this morning."

Both girls made their way to breakfast where Sesshomaru and the children were waiting.

"Good morning everyone." Kagome greeted seating herself next to the demon lord.

Good morning" Rin and Shippo replied. They were already finishing breakfast when she walked in. "Will Kagome join us in the gardens to play today?" Rin asked, her eyes positively gleaming.

"i will, but I have to speak to Lord Sesshomaru first"

"Okay. Rin and Shippo will wait for you then." The little girl then got up and dragged the kitsune out the room.

Kagome ate in relatively comfortable silence with Sesshomaru. When she was finished he led her back to his study.

"I shall tell you the rest of the story." He motioned for Kagome to sit and began to speak. "As I said Katsurou had Meichiko give him immortality and lost his sense of humanity. With the evil witch by his side he took power over the most vicious demons and humans alike. He was also granted the dark powers of his demon followers. Even with his new found powers he still crave for more, and that's when he set his sight on the lands of the four demon lords. "

"Didn't anyone realize what he was doing?" Kagome asked.

"Demons do not always focus on the activities on humans. Especially when they are dealing with their own problems."

"Like what?"

"Dispute over land, war with the other lords, fending of invaders. In a way, Katsurou picked the perfect time to exact his plan."

"Oh. Okay, continue"

"Katsurou aimed for the northern lands first. He tricked the lord of the land, louring him out into the open and killed him. His plan backfired when the lord's son saw everything. He sent a message to the other lands asking for help but the other lords ignored it."

"Sure, until he takes over their lands." Kagome said sourly.

"Yes you can say that. He took over the northern lands forcing the current lord and his family to flee. A mere human causing one of the greatest demons to run and hide like prey." For a second, the taiyoukai's eyes flashed red. Kagome didn't know if she should say anything or not. When it returned to normal color he continued to speak. "They fled to the south, knowing the southern lord was in debt to the north. By the time the other lords acknowledge Katsurou as a threat, he already took over the eastern lands."

"Did the eastern lord get killed too?"

"No, he managed to escape but only with his two eldest sons. His mate and two youngest were killed. He managed to make it to the western lands where my grand father was the current ruler. He sheltered the eastern lord and his sons until word from the southern land. The southern lord called for the western and eastern lords to aid in a battle against Katsurou. They were outnumbered with only the western and southern armies still intact. The battle left the lords' armies devastated."

"What about the monks? When do they come in?"

"The southern lord's mate sought them out after her only son died in the battle. The other lords were displeased, however they had received too many casualties to not accept the help. Using the monks spiritual powers and the demon lords combined strength they were able to seal Katsurou into the mountain. With him gone his followers were easy to kill."

"And Meichiko?"

"She... managed to escape. After so many years past the lords thought her dead. Have you had any dreams concerning her?"

"No. None at all. But I still don't understand what all this has to do with Mizuki."

Sesshomaru looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't know either but I can assure you I won't let them take her."

Kagome sighed then nodded. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I will put my trust in you"

"Go now. I believe Rin awaits you in the garden with young Shippo." He said getting up and leading her back outside.

"Thanks" Kagome left and walked into the garden where she was immediately tackled by two over-excited children.

"Okaa-san come play!" Shippo said pulling her by the hand.

"Yes. Come play! Come play!" Rin repeated, tugging on her other arm.

"Alright I'm coming. Just let me check on Mizuki" she walked towards Tsume, who handed her the little pup to feed.

"They were much more hyper earlier. I had Jaken keep them busy. They may have caused the poor imp some damage." Tsume said with a smile.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Yes I would've had a kick out of that."

"Kagome! Are you ready to play yet?" Rin called out to her.

"Yes yes. I'm coming!" Kagome quickly handed Mizuki to Tsume. "These kids are just too much"

"Yes but they're so sweet. They'll keep you on your feet."

"Yes, I suppose that's true." Kagome bounded of to play with the two children, all the while being watched by the taiyoukai.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha hold up"<p>

"What now Miroku?" Inuyasha turned toward the monk behind him.

"Something feels off. I feel like we are not alone." Miroku replied.

"No shit Miroku. We're in the damn forest. There are tons of things out here with us" he said a bit irritated.

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I feel a malicious presence watching us."

"Don't you think I know that. I've been feeling it ever since we left the south."

"What should we do then?" Sango whispered, her grip on the Hiraikotsu tighten. "If we are indeed being watched, I don't think we should go back to the western lands."

"We're not. I hope you don't mind Sango but I've taken a detour to your old village."

"As long as we keep whoever it is from Kagome, I don't care where we go."

"Yes. I agree. Let's just hope they are impatient and show themselves to us"

"Come one" Inuyasha began walking again. The village is just half a day away. I want to reach before nightfall."

Sango and Miroku nodded as they caught up with their hanyou friend. He was being too calm. Especially when they all knew tonight was the night of the new moon.

* * *

><p><strong>well that's it for now. sorry for making you wait long. review please ^^<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**so here's chapter ten. had to give this a lot of thought so i really hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or the characters  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Meichiko<br>**

"Inuyasha the sun is setting. Don't you think you should go inside?" Miroku asked as he watched the sun dip slowly in the horizon.

"Feh. Would you stop your worrying? I'm not hiding." Inuyasha commented.

"But aren't you worried of whoever is watching us might find out your secret?" Sango asked curiously.

"If they were much of a threat they would have attacked us by now. I think they're just sent to observe."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'll stick with my chances."

Sango sighed and shook her head. "Well then get me if we have company." she said walking into one of the many empty huts.

"Well then shall we settle for the night?" Miroku asked turning toward the hanyou.

"Yeah. I'll go find us something to eat." he replied walking toward the entrance of the village.

"Be careful" the monk called out. Inuyasha simply waved him off as he exited the gate.

* * *

><p>Meichiko never thought that the group's senses were as sharp as to figure out she was watching them. She would have left right away but the tension she sensed from the monk and female taijiya kept her curious. It was something about the hanyou that had them worried. Well, whatever it was the hanyou didn't seem to care about it. That or he felt as if she wasn't a threat. Meichiko was a patient witch though. Whatever secret the hanyou was hiding she was sure to find it out sooner or later. She'll just have to stick with the group until she find it out. She also had to remind herself that she needed to find out where the miko was.<p>

She followed the group to an abandon village and observe their behavior. Something about tonight had the two humans on edge and it seemed that sensing her presence was making it worse. _'Well now. This secret must be quite important to leave them on edge.'_ She stared after the hanyou as he left the village. _'What could it be? A half-demons secret.' _She thought about it hard when something connected in her head. _'A half-demon's secret is the night of their weakness. And tonight is a new moon.'_ Meichiko smile as she looked up at the slowly blackening sky. She will wait for the hanyou to come back to reveal herself. That way she can be sure if her theory is correct.

* * *

><p>Kagome paced around the room. with Mizuki crying in her arms. The inu-pup was quiet all day but now she wouldn't let up. "What's wrong Mizuki?" Kagome started to hum and rock her back and forth. It work... for a few seconds.<p>

"Kagome?" a little voice called out from the door.

Kagome turned to the two children and sighed. "I'm sorry. Did Mizuki keep you awake?"

Rin and Shippo both nodded looking more than tired.

"Alright, both of you into the bed. I'll send Tsume in." Kagome exited the room as the children got into bed. Finding Tsume wasn't hard especially when a crying pup could be heard by all the inhabitants of the castle.

"Kagome would you like me to take Mizuki?" the demoness asked.

"No. I'm going to take her outside. Maybe the cool night air will calm her down."

"That might work. then do you need me for something else?"

"Oh yes. Shippo and Rin are in my room. I was hoping you could keep an eye on them till they fall back asleep."

"It will be my pleasure" Tsume bowed slightly then left to tend to the children.

Kagome found her way outside in the garden. The cool breeze brushed across her skin as she stepped into the small field of flowers. She sighed and sat comfortably under a tree. Mizuki had stopped crying but now she was fussing and whimpering. Kagome hugged the pup closer to her and began to hum softly. Without thinking Kagome began wrapping her reiki around the pup in a soothing manner. Immediately Mizuki began to calm down and her eyes slowly close, until finally she was fast asleep. Kagome sighed happily and continued to rock the little inu. She turned her gaze to look at the stars and gasped. _'A new moon?' _ Her smiled quickly diminished. _'Inuyasha please d__on't do anything rash'_

* * *

><p>Meichiko couldn't believe it. She was right! Not surprising but still the old witch was pleased with herself. The hanyou becomes human on the night of the new moon. Such a delicious find. Her master Katsurou could use this to his advantage. Then again Katsurou was the type to take his enemy when they're at full capability to fight. <em>'Well now. Shall I introduce myself? Let them know their end is near'<em> She laughed under her breathe. No she will wait and see if they reveal the whereabouts of that miko.

"What are you doing witch?"

Meichiko rolled her eyes and turned to face the wind witch that dared to "sneak" up on her. "May I help you?"

"I'm to make sure you and your master keep on your bargain to help Naraku" Kagura replied dryly.

"You don't seem to care for your master's orders"

"Naraku is not my master. He has power over me."

"Then why not work against him?" Meichiko smiled wickedly. Yes she could definitely use this to her advantage.

"What are you planning hag?" Kagura said eyeing the witch suspiciously.

"Nothing in particular. Now tell me more of the hanyou and his friends." The witch asked pointing to the small group.

"The monk has a curse hand that draws a powerful air rip when open, sucking in anything that falls in its path. The demon slayer is the last, her family and village destroyed by Naraku. And Inuyasha is the leader of the group and Kagome's protector. Both her and Kikyo are his weakness."

"Kikyo?"

"Yes the old priestess that died. The one Kagome is reincarnated after. Kikyo was broth back to life and now she herself seeks revenge on Naraku for her death."

"So Inuyasha is in love with both priestesses I take it." Meichiko stared at the black-haired hanyou. _'But which one does he love more?'_

* * *

><p>"Even in this state I can still feel someone watching us" Inuyasha whispered. He got up and faced the direction he knew the observer was hiding.<p>

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked on edge.

The hanyou ignored his friend and shouted into the dark. "No use in hiding, we know you're there! Come out!"

A strong wind blew as two figures appeared before the ground. Instinctively they grabbed for their weapons. "What do you want Kagura?" Sango asked angrily.

Kagura ignored her and just stepped to the side revealing the other person. "Hello" Meichiko greeted.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha pretty much yelled.

Miroku immediately tensed up sensing the dark aura coming from her. "Be careful. She's a dark witch"

"That's right. I am Meichiko, the strongest witch that has ever lived. But no need to worry from me yet. I'm only here to observe."

"Observe? Why the hell are you observing us?" Inuyasha demanded.

"What fun would it be if I told you half-demon?" the old witch said with a laugh.

"Are you working for Naraku?" Miroku asked this time staring intently at the demoness behind the witch.

Meichiko made a sour face. "I wouldn't want anything to do with that pathetic man. No. Naraku has made a deal with my master."

"Your master?"

This made her smile. "My master is stronger than Naraku. Soon he will be back in to this useless world and rule over it as intended. Inuyasha, you are the brother of the current western lord are you not?"

Inuyasha growled in response. "What of it?"

"I have an important message for you to give him. Tell him... Lord Katsurou will rise again. Well, I bid you a good evening" Meichiko said with a smile yet her eyes shown with a sort of darkness that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Turning from the group she headed away. "Shall we leave Kagura?"

The wind witch just turned and left with the old witch and disappeared into the night. When they were gone, Miroku turned to Inuyasha.  
>"It may be wise if we left for the western lands now"<p>

Inuyasha nodded slightly. He was curious as to who this Katsurou could be. And if the witch was telling the truth and he was stronger than Naraku, then things were going to be more difficult. "Let's go." The three of them then hopped on Kirara and headed off to the western lands.

* * *

><p><strong>1:45am i finished this at 1:45am!... so review cause this just took so much thinking. i kid. i'm always up late and it wasn't that hard. but please do review. ^^<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for this late chapter i lost inspiration to write this story for a while but i guarantee that i am not quitting on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only my hopeless imagination.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>**

Sesshomaru fur was on end. Just what was that girl doing. He could feel her reiki throughout the palace, which was causing uneasiness among the youkai there. So he went in search for her. When he saw she was not within her room, he followed her scent toward the garden where she was seated under one of the trees. On closer inspection, he saw both she and the pup were asleep. With a growl he let his youki flow out toward Kagome, effectively waking her.

The girl looked up at him through sleepy eyes. "Sesshomaru?"

"Miko are you trying to purify everyone within my domain." he demanded raising a brow and ignoring the lack of his title.

"Huh?" was Kagome's half asleep response. She looked around for a moment. "I'm sorry I feel asleep trying to get Mizuki to stop crying."

"Did you not realize you were letting your reiki slip out?"

Kagome eyes widen slightly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know." Her eyes went to the sleeping pup in her arms. "Why isn't Mizuki affected?"

Sesshomaru walked over to the two and sniffed the pup. "Her scent is infused with your reiki"

"How?"

"From feeding. Your reiki must have also been infused within the milk you bare."

Kagome sighed with relief before turning curious eyes toward the stoic taiyoukai. "So how will this affect her when she gets older."

"Only time will tell. In the meantime, I suggest you go inside before you fall ill."

She nodded her head in response, noting the small drop in temperature. "Thank you." With that she headed back to her room and into her bed, where she quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dark purple eyes glittered in the shadows and waited for the western lord to return inside. The youkai turned away and headed back to his post, where two others awaited him.<p>

"What did you find out?" one of them, a bear youkai, asked in a gruff voice.

"The rumors were true. It seems our lord has taken in yet another human. This time a miko"

The third youkai, a boar, growled. "You lie! Lord Sesshomaru would never acquaint himself with a priestess."

The first youkai, which was a snake, hissed at his companion. "I do not lie. I saw her with my own eyes sitting in the garden with an inu pup."

"An inu pup?" the bear asked. "What is she doing with an inu pup?"

"She is taking care of it apparently."

"To have something so distasteful within these walls is a disgrace to youkai kind." the boar said almost in a whisper. "We will have to rid of this miko"

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha let us stop for a rest." Miroku said. He didn't mind traveling through the night but Kirara was becoming exhausted.<p>

"Fine but we move again at dawn. I want to get to the western lands quickly."

"Does it deal with that old witch?" Sango asked, clearing a patch in the ground to make a campfire.

"Yeah just something about what she said got me on edge."

"Like what?" The monk asked handing Sango some wood for the fire.

"Katsurou" Inuyasha said. "That name, for some reason it sounds familiar."

"Yes, I too feel as if I have heard that name before."

"Someone that is stronger than Naraku." The taijiya whispered, but the two males heard her well. "I certainly hope Sesshomaru can help answer our questions."

* * *

><p><em>'So that's where she's hiding.' <em>Meichiko laughed silently. Her plan was working fine. She'll just let the group lead her to the western palace and hopefully to the missing miko. Unfortunately she would have to address Naraku of the situation... but that could wait until she had her fun. She was not Naraku's servant nor would she give him any acknowledgement of his power. He was just a tool in her master's plan.

Once the group began moving again, she hid her aura (making sure they couldn't sense her this time) and followed at a distance. Now that she knew where they were heading, the question that remains unanswered is why would a priestess be with the terrifying taiyoukai of the west?

* * *

><p>"Kagome, it's time to wake up." Tsume shook the girl's shoulder gently.<p>

"Hmm, five more minutes."

Tsume giggled lightly. "Kagome get up. You'll be late for breakfast."

Kagome sighed deeply. "Okay I'm getting up." The young miko sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes drowsily. She glanced over at the still sleeping inu-pup and smiled softly. For the past two days the little pup was restless and Kagome found herself in the gardens with the pup as before. After a good stretching of her tired limbs, Kagome allowed Tsume to help her dress. No sooner she was on her way through the corridors that led to the dinning hall. She was about to open the doors when a clawed hand grabbed her arm.

"Eep!" she let out a little yelp, which she regretted right away, looking at the annoyed expression of the inuyoukai. "Sorry"

"Hn." He released her arm and turned away, motioning for her to follow. "Miko I will be leaving for a while."

"Oh, is something wrong?" she asked, not to sure why he would tell her.

"Your group of friends seem to be heading this way."

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked, a little nervous about the unpredictable youkai before her.

"Relax, I will not harm them. I simply do not want the hanyou to cause more trouble on my lands. While I'm gone, if anything is to happen you will let Hayate know."

Kagome nodded, knowing he was referring to her little 'visions'.

"Go eat. I will return shortly."

Again Kagome nodded. Inside she hoped that Sesshomaru would allow her to see her friends. It had been almost a whole week since she'd seen them. Sighing dejectedly, she turned back and headed into the hall for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Not to far from the western border the rest of the inutaichi was also resting and eating their morning meal. No even Inuyasha could ignore the rumblings of his stomach.<p>

"How long do you suppose we will reach?" Sango asked fixing a piece of meat over the fire of their camp.

Inuyasha shrugged and stared at the sky. "If we by pass lunch we could get there before sunset."

"Then we should leave as soon as we have finished eating." Miroku commenting, taking the last bite of his portion of food.

Inuyasha stared at the monk incredulously. "How did you even finish that quickly?"

"Simple. I take small amounts of food unlike you my pointy eared friend."

"Whatever." Inuyasha grunted before stuffing the rest of his food in his mouth. "There, I'm done. Let's get a move on before-"

"What's wrong?" Sango asked stoking out the fire and grabbing her Hiraikotsu.

"Sesshomaru's coming." Inuyasha said preparing to face his brother. It didn't take long for the taiyoukai to enter their little campsite.

"Inuyasha, why are you here?" Sesshomaru questioned stopping in front of the hanyou.

"For once Sesshomaru I'm not here to pick a fight. There's something important we need to discuss."

"What is it?"

"Do you know a some one name Meichiko?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tell me is she a witch?"

"Yeah. You know her or not"

The inuyoukai didn't answer. Instead he turned away and walked back the way he came. "Let's not discuss this here."

Inuyasha gave his two companions a shrug when they stared questioningly at him. He walked after his brother, the taijiya and monk following close behind. Unbeknown to them all a certain witch was still tailing behind.

* * *

><p><strong>okay please don't be mad at me for this. at least the other story got completed. just know that i will not be discontinuing this fic, i had a miserable couple of weeks that kept me from writing.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**so chapter 12, sweet. Sorry for the long wait-so heh let's get this done, yes?**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing as per usual. the only thing that belongs to me is my imagination and my own made up characters  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Troubles and Explanations<strong>

"Okay so what did we learn?" Kagome asked looking at the two dripping wet children.

"That Jaken's no fun" Shippo murmured under his breath.

"Shippo" the young miko said disapprovingly.

Both the kitsune and girl sighed before answering simultaneously. "We shouldn't play around with the two-headed staff near the pond."

"You shouldn't play with it at all. Now go get yourselves cleaned up, it's almost time for dinner."

Rin and Shippo nodded before following Tsume out of the gardens. Even though the two got in trouble they couldn't help smiling. It was easy swiping the staff from Jaken and their 'keep-away' game was too fun. Until they both slipped into the pond of course, due to the little green demon taking away the staff forcefully.

Kagome sighed and looked at her kimono, more specifically the mud stains on the bottom. She had to pull the two kids out of the pond when they fell in, kneeling at the edge all the while doing so. Shrugging her shoulders she walked back to her room to gather the needed essentials for her bath. Walking alone in the halls, she couldn't help feel the icy chill going down her spine. Someone was watching her, but when she turned around no one was there. Shaking off the feeling she went into her room. Mizuki was there just waking from her nap.

"Hello sweety." Kagome said softly, picking the pup up into her arms. "Would you like a bath with mommy?"

* * *

><p>"Oi, where are you taking us?" Inuyasha asked.<p>

Sesshomaru simply glanced at the hanyou and continued walking. "If you have not realize it by now there is no point in telling you."

Before Inuyasha could make a rude comment Miroku spoke out. "If you don't mind me asking, are we heading back to the Western palace?"

"Yes" was the simple answer. After a while he spoke again. "What you wish to discuss deals with the miko and the pup. It is only wise that she is there when you explain."

The monk nodded and the rest of the journey went on in silence. It didn't take much longer for them to reach the palace, maybe before sunset. Hayate met them at the gate and gave a small bow.

"Any troubles while I was away?" Sesshomaru asked walking by the tori.

"None mi-lord."

"Hn. Where is the miko?"

"Last I saw her she was heading towards her room."

"Go get her and bring her to my study."

Hayate nodded and went off to get Kagome.

When he was gone, the taiyoukai turned to the others and signal for them to follow him.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she rested her head at the edge of the hot spring. A girl could get use to this, though she didn't completely enjoy it. She missed travelling with her companions and she felt too pampered at the palace.<p>

The little bundle in her arms twitched in the warm water. She smiled at her daughter and proceeded to wash the little bit of soap from the inu-pup's hair. When she was done, she took them both out of the water and dried off. Wrapping the large towel around her body she dressed the pup first. She placed her in a dark green hakama with a green flower patterned haori.

Putting the young inu on the soft towel, she began to dress herself. It was an simple light blue kimono with white petal patterns. As she was arranging the inner kimono, she once again felt as if she was being watched. This time she didn't feel an icy chill. No, whoever this was had a darker more vile feel. Shivering she turned her head and saw something across the spring, standing in the corner of the room. Blue eyes met dark bleeding red. Kagome took in the appearance of her visitor and her eyes widen in unimaginable terror. The creature was the same from her nightmare and from the event in the library. It took a step forward and she couldn't help but let out a panicked scream.

In an instant, Hayate barge into the room and took in the situation. Kagome was on the ground holding Mizuki, and staring wide-eyed at a dark deformed creature that had no aura, but smelt like death. Acting quickly, he pulled out his sword and flung it across the room, embedding it into the creatures scull. When the body slumped to the ground, he immediately approached the shaking miko.

"Kagome" he called out, touching the young girl's arm- bringing her out of her shock.

Kagome turned and looked into the tori's worried, grey eyes. She held onto the youkai as silent tears stream down her cheeks. "Thank you Hayate-san".

Hayate only nodded as he pick the girl off the floor. He turned when he heard the many footsteps approaching.

"What happened?!" Inuyasha all but demanded as he was the first to rush in. He immediately covered his nose when the strong rotting scent of death reached him. "What the hell is that thing?" he asked taking notice of the corpse in the corner.

Even Sesshomaru had to block his nose from the vile stench as he examined the body. "Hayate take the miko out and have Tsume tend to her. Then I want you to bring her to my study."

"Yes, mi-lord." Hayate bowed and left with the young miko.

"If you don't mind I'll go with her" Sango said, looking to the taiyoukai for a response.

He simple nodded then led the other two out. He would have to get a guard to remove the body from the palace. It puzzled him that such a thing could exist. And the fact it was in his domain angered him greatly.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Tsume asked worriedly as she looked at Kagome's slightly paled face when they entered the room.<p>

"She was almost attacked by this thing" Hayate said placing the girl unto her bed.

"Thing?"

"I don't know what it was but the odor was unbearable."

"It... it was from my nightmare." Kagome said shakily.

"What nightmare?" Sango asked entering the room and sitting next to her friend.

"It's best if the explanation was given on the way to Lord Sesshomaru's study. There are prying ears about it seems." Hayate suggested walking towards the door.

"What do you mean?" Tsume asked.

"It's nothing, forget it." He replied but his mind was elsewhere. Someone from the east section was prying around, he could sense them. "I will wait you outside." He said to Kagome before leaving.

When Hayate was out of the room Tsume took Mizuki out of Kagome's arms and placed her in Sango's. "Come now Kagome I'll help you fix your kimono."

The miko nodded slightly and got up for the demoness. "Oh by the way Tsume this is Sango. Sango meet Tsume." She said silently. The other two females nodded and smiled at each other, though their gaze fell worriedly on their miko friend.

"Are you going to be alright Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I just need some time that's all," she replied smiling gratefully at Tsume when she finished fixing the kimono. "We better get going I feel like we have a lot to talk about."

"Will you be taking Mizuki with you?" Tsume asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No. Would you mind if you kept her with you and...um, also, Shippo and Rin. I just feel nervous suddenly."

Tsume smiled and nodded understandably. "Yes. I shall entertain the young ones in Rin's room until they are called for dinner."

"Thank you Tsume." With her nerves settled Kagome exited the room with Sango to the waiting tori. As Hayate led them to Sesshomaru's study, Kagome explained her dream and the creature she saw to the taijiya. When she was through, they were in front the door of their destination. Upon entering they could hear Sesshomaru explaining the story of Katsurou to the other two.

"I still don't get what any of this have to do with Kagome." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms in front his chest with a frown.

Hayate sighed and closed the door behind them once they were inside. "I may know why. If I may" he said looking at Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai nodded for him to continue. "According to history Katsurou was sealed by monks and priests. The only way for him to be free was if someone pure would undo the sealing."

"But if a person is pure then they would never release something evil." Sango said.

"That's not really the point," Miroku interrupted, his mind deep in thought. "Kagome is a priestess, by nature she is pure."

"But Kagome would never-"

"There are many ways to break a seal." Miroku added, his words holding an ominous feeling.

"So then the creatures that I keep seeing-" Kagome said.

"I believe they think you're the one they need. No doubt in my mind they are evil spirits taken solid form."

"But in my dreams they never get me. It was Mizuki Katsurou had taken."

"Well she's still a pup." Hayate said his voice becoming serious. "As a pup she's still innocent and untainted by the evil and horrors of the world. In other words-"

"She can also be used to undo the seal." Sesshomaru said his eyes flashing momentarily. This was getting more troublesome by the day.

"But as long as she stays here they won't get her right?" Kagome asked silently, her voice breaking at the end.

"I don't know about that" Inuyasha said solemnly. "We ran into someone that might pose a problem."

"Who?"

"Meichiko."

_'The witch that served Katsurou! She is still alive.'_ Kagome thought. Her crestfallen face was noticed by all within the room.

"Hn. That's enough for tonight." Sesshomaru said getting up from his seat. "We will discuss what actions to take tomorrow."

"What do we do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"For now we head for the dinning hall. Dinner should be served soon. Afterwards I'll have some servants escort you to rooms for the night."

"You're going to let us stay the night?" the hanyou asked a bit skeptical by his brother's proposal.

"Would you have preferred sleeping outside? You should be grateful for my hospitality." the taiyoukai said heading out the room. The rest of them accepted the kind gesture and followed behind.

"Lord Sesshomaru there is something else that I must tell you" Hayate said quietly.

"I already know of the snoops from the east Hayate. Just be sure to never let the miko roam about on her own."

"Of course" Hayate replied following the group to the dinning hall.

* * *

><p>Meichiko was in awe. The spirits of her master Katsurou's servants were physically alive. The old witch had hidden herself in the shadows of the palace walls, hidden from the view of even the taiyoukai. At first she wanted to see the infamous miko of the Shikon but now she was too mesmerized by the body in the bathing chamber. <em>'This further proves the return of my master. Hehehe the world will be his to conquer.'<em>

She grinned in thought as she followed the taiyoukai, hanyou and monk away from the area. Unfortunately she could not risk following them any further to the study. With a scowl she lingered in the shadows when two figures caught her attention. They were two youkai's sneaking out to the east part of the palace. Intrigued she decided to follow them until they stopped in front another.

"It's no use. She is with Hayate and a demon slayer." The bear youkai said to the snake.

"A demon slayer?" the snake hissed in anger.

"Yes. Also it seems that Lord Sesshomaru has allowed his half-breed brother and a monk within the palace walls."

This made the snake even more angry. "Disgrace our race with humans and half-breed scum?! It seems our lord is becoming weak."

"Weak he might seem but I won't go against him." the boar said.

"We won't have to. We must get rid of the miko without him or that bird knowing."

Meichiko smiled dangerously. Seems there was treachery in this safe haven. These three could be of much use to her.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for not updating for months. Ugh! I always hated when a story is good but the author never updates at a reasonable time-and Now I'm doing it! Well hopefully this makes up for it. and since it's summer vacation for me you can expect Chapter 13 to be updated quicker...like a week (give or take a few days) please review :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is here ^^ I lied about that week thing huh?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except my computer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Rest Easy<strong>

Meichiko followed the snake youkai letting her presence known. She waited till the youkai stopped at a secluded area.

"Who are you?" he asked turning to face her.

Meichiko smiled. "Just an old witch in need of help."

"What do you want?"

"The inu-pup that resides here."

"I don't see why I should help you" the snake said staring the witch down. "If you're a witch you could take it by yourself."

"Oh but you see I would have problems with it's protector... the miko. Help me get the pup and I will help you rid yourself of the girl."

"It's not polite to eavesdrop. Well then tell me what do you plan to do?"

"It simple we just need to get her away from the eyes of that guard. But we will wait to act when her companions have left and things at the castle has quieted down."

* * *

><p>"I don't think I've eaten so much in my entire life." Inuyasha stated happily as he stretched his arms back and let out a yarn.<p>

"But you always eat a lot when we stop at different households and villages." Shippo stated.

"Shut it runt" the hanyou roughly rubbed the young kitsune's head.

"Hey! quit it!" Shippo swatted Inuyasha's hand away before finishing his meal. "Can Rin and I go outside?" He asked looking toward his human mother for permission.

"Oh um...not tonight Shippo" Kagome said a sad smile on her face. Knowing Meichiko was alive and about was making her worry about potential danger, even within the palace walls.

"Would you feel better if I went with them?" Inuyasha asked getting up from his place.

Kagome gave a short nod.

"Alright you little runts let's go." The two children got up and followed the hanyou outside. That left Kagome and Sesshomaru alone at the table. The others had turn in earlier, hoping to catch up on things in the morning. Kagome had long since sent Mizuki to bed with Tsume watching her.

"Miko you need to eat." the stern voice of the taiyoukai interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm not that hungry." she replied quietly.

"Worrying about the future will not help you. You will only cause problems for those around you."

"Why do you care?" was the bitter question.

"I don't. You neglecting your health will eventually affect the health of the pup."

Kagome sighed before taking in small bites of her food. When she was done and ready to leave, Sesshomaru led her out. "You don't have to walk me back to my room."

"Do you wish to be attacked again?" he asked.

"Where is Hayate?"

"Tending to some business."

"You mean the demons that have been watching me?"

This made Sesshomaru pause and look at her. "You knew about them? How?"

"I didn't know until I heard you both talk about it." Kagome replied staring unblinkingly at the demon lord.

"Your hearing has increased." he commented. It wasn't possible to hear their conversation with normal human hearing. "What else has improved?"

"Nothing yet. But I can sense auras more quickly than before."

The taiyoukai simply looked at her before coming to a stop at her door. "Get some sleep miko. Tomorrow we will start dealing with these situations."

"Okay but I don't think I could sleep."

"Miko if anything happens I will be there before any harm can be done. Besides your friends are near."

"I know it's just.. ah never mind. Good night Lord Sesshomaru."

"Night miko." he walked away and headed back down the hall.

Kagome entered her room with a sigh and took note of the sleeping pup.

"She just fell asleep." Tsume said entering from the changing room with a sleeping kimono. "It will be chilly tonight."

Kagome smiled and gratefully took the think kimono from the female youkai.

As Kagome undressed, Tsume looked at the marking on her shoulder. "I had been meaning to ask about that mark."

"Oh this is from her birth mother." Kagome said lightly touching the red moon. "Have no clue what it means though." She finished place the kimono on and said goodnight to the demoness. Laying in bed Kagome thoughts wandered to the events of the day. What will happen now? Can they manage to stop Naraku and Katsurou or will it be too late? _'Sesshomaru's right worrying won't do me any good.'_ Kagome thought. With a sigh she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Mizuki and fell into a much needed rest.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru hold up" Inuyasha ran to catch up with the taiyoukai.<p>

"Where are the children?"

"Asleep. Look I got to know how bad will it be? If Naraku succeeds I mean."

Sesshomaru sigh inwardly. "More difficult than anything you have ever faced before. When you and your companions leave here you should continue the search for Naraku."

"And what will you do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Warn the other lords. If they listen it will make Naraku's movements known."

"And if they don't" the hanyou could feel the dread in the air.

"Then history will repeat itself and the lands will fall to that monster once again."

"What do you plan on doing then?"

"Keep him far from the miko and the pup" Sesshomaru replied before walking away. "The miko should be asleep by now. If you wish to watch over her head down the hall. Her scent should tell you which room is hers."

"Thanks" Inuyasha muttered before going towards Kagome's room. For now she was top priority.

* * *

><p>"I hope you have brought good news for me." Naraku said smirking as the witch walked in.<p>

"I have found where the little miko has been hiding." she replied resisting the urge to maim the evil hanyou.

"Ah good. Well where is she? Did you dispose of her?"

"No, she is with the western lord."

"What? Why?" Naraku curiosity was peeked but Meichiko wasn't going to tell him yet. She still had to report to her precious Katsurou.

"I know not why but rest assure I will find away to get her from there."

"Don't waste time. Remember you don't help me and your master doesn't return."

"Of course" Meichiko hissed. _'He dares threaten my master's return?! Fool! I already have the means of bringing back Lord Katsurou. Ah, if only he knew his own downfall was close."_

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I know. 14 coming...soon...before the end of the month that's for sure ^^ review..please?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. How has your summer been? Sure hoped it was better than my hot mosquito filled one :) Well it's time for a new chapter in this crazy fic of mine.**

**Disclaimer: How many times have I said this now. I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Strike One<strong>

Kagome woke up to the glow of the rising sun in her eyes. Turning over to block out the light she paused at the sight before her. Inuyasha was by her bed sitting on the ground with a wide awake and cheery Mizuki. He was staring at the pup with a curious expression while she was taking great interest in his white hair. The young pup had a gummy grin on her face as her small hands reached out and tug a large amount of the hanyou's hair causing him to flinched and muttered a quick 'hey'. Kagome smiled and let out a little giggle. "She likes you." Kagome said getting out of bed.

Her furry eared friend looked her way and stood carefully with the pup in his arms. "Good your awake." He handed her Mizuki and gently pried the little pup's fingers from his hair. "Thought I'd watch her awhile before you got up and you knows apologize for how I acted before."

"It's fine thank you. Uh, were you here all night?"

"Wanted to make sure you were safe." he replied in a low voice.

Kagome smiled at her friend. "Thanks Inuyasha. Would you mind finding Tsume? I want to feed Mizuki and get ready for breakfast."

Inuyasha nodded and left the room. When he left Kagome got started on feeding Mizuki. As the pup suckled greedily, Kagome started thinking about all the troubles that she was now faced with. "Never thought my life would get this complicated. First breaking and searching for the jewel, then Naraku trying to kill me." She sighed looking at the little inu. "Now I'm a mother hiding away from an unknown hostile enemy. Can it get any worse?" A knock on the door brought her attention from her unnecessary ramblings. "Come in"

Tsume entered the room with a gentle smile on her face. "Good morning Kagome. How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday I suppose." Kagome replied, smiling back at the demoness. "Are my friends awake?"

"Yes they have already gone off to breakfast. Shall I help you pick out a kimono?"

"Yes please. I want something free moving and light. I would like to practice my archery if of course Lord Sesshomaru allows me."

"I see no harm in it," the kawauso replied walking towards the slightly large wardrobe next to the adjoining room. "This will do" She handed Kagome a small dark blue kimono with light blue patterns. Laying the pup on the bed she helped Kagome into the kimono which reached just below her knees. When she finished she retrieved the pup and led them down the hall.

Entering the room Kagome saw that everyone else was already eating. She took a seat next to her Sesshomaru as per usual. She greeted him a small morning before digging into the food presented to her. As they ate the group decided to discuss what to do about their current problem.

"I think I remember something about Katsurou." Miroku said earning everyone's attention. "My father told me about him, well more specifically about the monks that sealed him."

"Did he tell you how they did it?" Sango asked not letting an inch of hope sink in. The incident, after all, did happen many centuries ago.

The monk shook his head. "No but I believe I might be able to find out if I search for their descendants."

"And how long will that take?" Inuyasha asked not liking what he was about to hear.

"Maybe a month or two." Miroku said thinking. "Definitely no more than three."

That earned an irritated sigh from the hanyou. "You got to be kidding. So what the hell are we suppose to do?"

"Why not split up for the time being?" Kagome stated. "You continue looking for Naraku and the jewels with Sango while Miroku searches for the monks descendants."

"Well I don't really have to search for them just anyone who knew of the tale and perhaps a way to reseal Katsurou."

"We don't need to seal him we need to kill him." This time it was Sesshomaru who spoke. "Sealing him again would be in vain if all he does is plot his next escape."

"If the past lords couldn't do it then how can we?" Inuyasha asked.

"Have you no faith? I plan on getting help from the other lords. Besides-" His train of thought cut off as he noticed the miko eating unusual berries off her plate. Quicker than anyone could blink Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the bottom of her jaw. This caused the other occupants of the room to panic.

"Sesshomaru what the hell! Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled growling deep.

But the taiyoukai ignored all of them and studied the girl in his grip. "Spit it out." Immediately Kagome spat out the food and berries onto the table, too afraid of what might happen if she didn't. "Had you been eating these this whole time?" Sesshomaru said in a hushed serious tone. When she nodded he cursed silently. Standing from where he was he grabbed the still shocked miko, threw her over his shoulder and dashed out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Come on" Inuyasha said following after his brother. He followed the taiyoukai's trail till they reached what looked to be a healing room. Entering they found Kagome on one of the beds drinking from a cup the healing gave to her. "Oi Sesshomaru want to tell me what the hell just happened?!"

"The berries the miko was eating are poisonous to humans." Sesshomaru said never taking his eyes off the girl on the bed.

"What? I thought you said this place would be safe for her?" Sango spoke worried for her friend.

The taiyoukai let out a low growl before turning towards the door. He gave them no mind as he left the room heading to the kitchen. If someone was trying to kill the miko under his watch they were going to pay with their life, no questions asked. When he left they turned their attention to their friend who was finishing a second drink.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yes I'm okay but I think you may have upset Lord Sesshomaru"

"Who cares what that prick feels" Inuyasha said gaining a glare from the healer that was still there. Ignoring her he continued. "Looks like it's not safe here anymore. We need to get you out of here."

"Inuyasha please. I'm fine besides I can't leave yet." Kagome said feeling a bit irritated by the hanyou's words. Sesshomaru had promise to protect them and she believed him so having her friends demean him made her mad. It was strange but she didn't dwell on it.

"Yes you can" Inuyasha said.

"Listen for a while will you? It's safer here than to be wandering around outside. Not to mention I still need to care for Mizuki and I will not risk her life by leaving her. Lord Sesshomaru promised to keep us safe-"

"Yeah and he's doing a fine job at it" Inuyasha cut her off sarcastically. "And since when has he been 'Lord Sesshomaru'?"

This only made Kagome sighed and stand from her spot. Well she was about to when the healer stopped her. "Forgive me my lady but it would be better if you rest still to be sure the poison will not affect you."

"Okay thank you." She said with a small before laying back in the bed. "First of all Inuyasha," she continued with a glare. "He has been more than helpful these past few days. Secondly by living in his household it's only the respectable thing to call him by his title. Got it?"

Miroku covered the hanyou's mouth before he could say anything else. "We understand. Should we leave you to rest?"

"Yes. Oh and possible could you let Tsume and the children know I'm okay?"

"No problem." Miroku said with a smile dragging a reluctant Inuyasha outside then followed by Sango.

After leaving the room they headed back to the dining hall to inform Tsume of her condition. Reaching the room they halted when Hayate and another guard came out carrying a body. "Uh, what happened?" Sango asked calmly.

"This? Lord Sesshomaru found the demon responsible for the poison berries." Hayate answered before continuing down the hall, no doubt to dispose of the body. No sooner had he left the doors opened again this time revealing a less than calm Sesshomaru. He pinned them with a cold hard glare before turning away, probably toward his study. The inutaichi just stared after him before checking to see if the others were inside. Indeed Tsume and the children were inside still seated. They turned their heads when the heard the door open.

"Sango, Miroku Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled running up to them. It was clear from his voice and moist eyes he must have been worried about Kagome. "Is okaa-san alright?"

"Yeah, she going to be fine" Sango said giving the small demon a comforting hug. "Do you wish to see her?"

He nodded in reply before skipping to Rin and grabbing her hand so she could come with. With that the group, including Tsume and the pup, made their way back to the healers room. Kagome was sitting there looking bored out of her mind before the two children launched themselves on the bed asking her a dozen questions at the same time.

"Kagome!" "Okaa-san!" "How are you?" "Are you okay?" "Are you in pain?" "Can I get you any thing?" "Do you want some water?"

Kagome smiled and hugged the two of them together to stop them. "I'm okay. I'm fine now that you two are here." This was enough for Rin and Shippo to relax next to her.

"Don't forget this little one" Tsume said had Mizuki over to the young miko. "She actually looked miserable when you were taking away."

"Really" Kagome smiled at her daughter. "Oh did mommy worry you? I'm sorry" She said giving the pup little kisses on her head.

Watching the scene with a smile, Tsume left the room to tend to other business with the palace. Looking back on earlier she was surprised when her lord had taken the miko away. Then when she noticed the berries she had to make sure the others, especially Rin had none of it on their own plates. It's makes her uneasy and upset to know that some demon was trying to hurt the miko with these walls. Well they might have to think twice on their tactics since Sesshomaru had made a public display in the kitchen what will happen if anyone tried to betray him. Shuddering slightly at the memory Tsume just knew this wasn't the end of whatever they were planing for Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I really meant to post this last week but something happened that had me a little depressed sorry. Now with the new school term coming up I'm under a whole lot of stress. Don't know how often I'll be posting new chapters but bear with me. The next chapter will show what happened in the kitchen so don't worry :) Anyway please review I love to hear you guys thoughts. it always brightens up my day :D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**It's been a little over a month, not bad, not bad. Ah school has started up again for most of you, yes? Same, second year of college and my nerves are driving me crazy. Any way you don't want to hear about my boring life- you want to read the new chapter. Well, here ya go! :)**

**Disclaimer:Do not own Inuyasha etc etc**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Back on Track<strong>

***Begins from where Sesshomaru left the healing room***

Sesshomaru clenched his fist as he walked down the many halls toward the kitchen. As he passed the dining hall the remaining occupants could feel his angry presence. Even Rin, a human, could tell something was wrong. He signaled for Hayate to follow him and entered through the doors that led to the kitchen. He kept his aura low so when he came through the door all hands stopped and looked at him. It was unusual that their lord would come into the kitchen.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how may we be of service?" the head chef asked bowing low. He could feel the suppressed anger coming from the taiyoukai and hoped it wasn't directed at them.

"Who handled the miko's meal" the taiyoukai demanded.

A small demoness walked up and bowed. "I did mi-lord."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly. "Did you not notice the berries on the miko's plate were poisonous?"

The young girl's head shot up, and her eyes grew fearfully wide. "Poison? No! I didn't know. Forgive me!" She said with another bow. Her whole body was shaking with fear.

"How could you not know?" He asked although he didn't scent any deceit on her.

"Another servant gave it to me. He said it was for her health, but I didn't notice the berries were poisonous. They seemed ordinary to me."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. The gardens I believe."

"Find him and bring him here. Do not let him know I sent you."

"Yes mi-lord." the girl hurried out the kitchen, trying to calm her nerves along the way. Once she was gone Sesshomaru hid his aura and stood in the back of the room, where he would stay hidden. If the person knew the berries were poison no doubt he would question if the miko ate it. Several minutes passed before he picked up two voices coming through the entryway.

"-you still haven't told me. Did the young girl eat All of the berries?" came a voice as the servant led a male boar youkai in. The scent he emitted told the taiyoukai he was from the eastern part of the castle. Also he was a soldier not a servant, especially from the clothes he wore.

"The miko was poisoned by those berries did you know that?" Hayate questioned causing the other youkai to jump momentarily.

"Oh" he replied, calming himself. "That is such a shame. I hope her corpse does not offend the nose of our lord."

Hayate let out a dangerous smirk and laughed. "Ah what a response. You poor fool. Your rotting corpse is the one that'll offend his nose. How'd you plan it?"

"Call me a fool all you want but I will not say a word."

"Why want her dead?" Hayate questioned again. Then he tried taunting the youkai. "Afraid of a little priestess?"

This brought on a reaction. "Afraid of some weak, pathetic human?! Don't make me laugh. It's bad enough Sesshomaru brought in that filthy child, but then he takes in another lowlife mortal?! Then he even let that half-breed mistake in! It's a disgrace and I'll kill them all just like that little whore!"

"Oh my, oh my. Well now is that what all you bastards think?" Hayate said frowning. "Lord Sesshomaru I believe he just confessed to the attempted murder on Kagome."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru responded, letting the fury of his youki surround the unsuspecting youkai. He looked at the taiyoukai with a shocked and terrified look. "You attacked someone under this Sesshomaru's protection. That alone is a crime and treason against me." With that said Sesshomaru quickly and effectively sliced the youkai's neck and major arteries with his poison whip.

"Shall I clean this up?" Hayate asked.

"Yes. Get another guard and take the body to the eastern wing."

Hayate gave a quick bow before leaving, luckily he didn't need to go far to find a fellow guard. They both entered, went on both ends of the body and began picking it up.

"Let them know this is what will happen to anyone that tries this again."

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru." Both youkai responded, carrying the bloodied corpse out.

He turned away from the body to the other occupants in the kitchen. "Let this also be a lesson for you. Do not trust someone who does not work along side you, or is not recognizable as a member of the western wing. I will not risk the well-being of others on foolishness." When they all showed they understood, Sesshomaru headed out. He passed the miko's little group as he walked out the door. He stared at them coldly before going off to his study. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment, especially them. Just a few more days and things will go back to normal and all of them will be gone. Well, except for the miko and pup in his palace anyways.

* * *

><p>The weeks that passed by was absolute agony for Kagome. She had healed fine of course, quicker than was expected too. Sesshomaru had theorized that it may be the demon blood she drank. Most inuyoukai have the ability to withstand different types of poison. So she was completely fine. She even got Sesshomaru to agreed to her practicing her archery and miko abilities in the training fields. The problem was for the last two and a half weeks her friends have not left her side.<p>

A couple days after the poison incident they kept her company and made sure she was never alone. She understood for the most part, they were worried and it couldn't be helped. But as time passed she realized they were being way too cautious and overprotective. She could barely concentrate on her archery when she could feel them staring at her or even worse, at the youkai soldiers nearby. It took every bit of convincing to get Miroku AND Sango to go on the journey mentioned before. So after the one week, her two companions set off to find anything related to the old monks seal. All that was left was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha for the last time you do not have to keep following me everywhere. I am perfectly safe getting to the dining hall by myself."

"I'm not taking that risk."

"Ugh! You're so infuriating. Things are fine now, so you still have a chance to catch up with Sango and Miroku."

"No way. Besides those two are good enough for that journey." Inuyasha stated as they entered the dining hall.

"Well could you at least continue the search for Naraku?" Kagome asked as she sat down, waiting for the hanyou to sit with her. Truth be told this had made her the most nervous and what she was about to say will make her sick to her stomach.

"I could, but what would be the point if you have to stay here." He responded looking at Sesshomaru. "You are the only one who can sense the shards."

The taiyoukai only stared at him, before turning his attention back to Hayate who was giving him the daily patrol.

"I'm not the only one" Kagome whispered so soft the hanyou nearly missed it.

"What?"

She sighed. Here it goes. She was probably making the wrong decision but they needed to get the jump on Naraku. "Kikyou. Find her and get her to help you track down the remaining shards." The entire table got quiet, even young Rin and Shippo had stop talking.

"Kagome-"

"Look we don't have another choice! Naraku is planning something with this Katsurou person and we don't know the full danger of the situation. Right now we need every bit of help and opportunity to find and stop him. I don't trust Kikyou, you know I don't, but right now we can't be picky."

"Alright, I understand." Inuyasha said softly. "I'll set off tomorrow at noon."

"Yeah, okay." She responded quietly picking at her food. "Let's leave it for now, okay?"

The rest of the evening went on pretty quietly, until for the third time Kagome found herself in the gardens with a restless pup. "You know if I knew motherhood would be this tough I would have asked for a manual." She said jokingly to herself, sitting comfortably under a sakura tree. It was a good spot for her to think, especially about her ever changing life. Suddenly she started thinking about her family beyond the well. "It's been so long they must miss me." But she couldn't leave. Not when Mizuki needed her, and definitely not when Naraku was roaming about. Sighing she began to wrap her reiki around her and the pup, as she had done before.

* * *

><p>"You fools!" Meichiko raged at the two youkai in front of her. She had only left for a few days, and came back to the western land to find that one of them had tried to kill the miko. "Do you know how much of a step back my plans have been placed?! Who gave you the brains to act on your own?!"<p>

"Watch it witch before I tear your heart out. It's your own fault for making us wait this long." The snake youkai said. He was already angry that his fellow companion had acted by himself and died. He did not need some strange old hag telling him so.

Meichiko snorted. "As if you're a match for me." The old witch shot her hand in front of her and dark thin strings wrapped around the youkai's neck. He began to struggle for breath and fell to his knees before she decided to let him go. "I'll only say this once. Do not cross me. If you want the miko gone you have to do what I say. Am I understood?"

The youkai growled before he and the other both nodded.

"Good. Now because of your companion's irrational actions my plans may have to wait."

"For how long?" the bear youkai asked.

"Till I feel it is at an opportune moment. Until then you are to keep away from the priestess. We don't need another incident like this now do we?"

* * *

><p>"Miko, you are here once again." Sesshomaru said walking toward the half asleep mother and pup.<p>

"Sorry. I don't know why she won't sleep." Kagome said, the slight stress in her voice was noticed by the taiyoukai.

"Hn. Hand her to me" he said motioning for her to stand.

Confusion evident in her eyes, Kagome got up and stood next to the inuyoukai. Carefully she helped place the pup into his one arm. He shifted a little so that his pelt rested slightly on and around the pup. Mizuki curled her small hands around the fur pelt and almost instantly fell asleep. Kagome looked at the little inu in amazement then at the taiyoukai, only to find herself in more shock. He Looked Happy! She blinked and just as fast as she had seen it, the look on his face was gone.

_'Great! I'm so tired I'm starting to see things.'_

"Come." his voice interrupted her thoughts as he began to walk away.

"Where?"

"Where else? Back to your room."

Kagome just shook her head. When they reached the door she reached out for Mizuki but was stopped. "I will hold the pup for the night."

"Why?" She asked as they entered her room. She sat on her bed as the youkai took a seat against the wall. Mizuki was still asleep, snuggling deeper into the pelt.

"When a pup is born they imprint immediately on their parents. Since you contain the blood of her birth mother, it was easy for her to identify you as her mother. A pup is blind to the world and is vulnerable to many dangers, which is why it needs a strong youki to rely on. A strong youki that usually belongs to the father."

"But because her father is dead, Mizuki wasn't able to imprint on any youki holder." Kagome said understandingly.

"You have a strong reiki which surprisingly replaced the need for youki temporarily. Unfortunately because you are a miko and she is a youkai, her soul and ki are off-balanced. Which accounts for part of her discomfort."

"Ah, so your youki is putting her back on balance."

Sesshomaru nodded, partially relieved that he didn't have to give a long explanation for the miko. She was much smarter than she looked.

"So that makes you Mizuki's father now."

Or not. "Miko"

"That's good." Kagome said smiling softly before laying back and closing her eyes. "Now she has both parents to protect her."

"Did I not already promise to protect her?" He asked, but she had already fallen asleep. He watched her for a while before looking down at the pup. She was staring at him momentarily with a peaceful, sleepy expression before gripping his pelt closer to her and falling back asleep. It gave him a strange feeling, one he didn't understand.

* * *

><p><strong>So I wanted to end the chapter with a little Kagome, Mizuki and Sesshomaru moment. Don't worry there will be plenty of fluff and cuteness later on... with the addition of some action. Any way, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Expect another by the end of the month...maybe...no later than October. Promise ^^ Please review<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Well we are finally in October and I have finally updated. I want to thank all of you who reviewed. I was happy to see you loved the little moment between Sesshomaru, Kagome and Mizuki. :) Hoped you love this chapter also.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story or characters of Inuyasha. They belong to their respectable owner.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: New Trials<strong>

"Are they still sleeping?" -_twitch-Rin_

"Looks like it." -_twitch-the kit_

"What are you two doing here?" -_Twitch twitch-Tsume_

"Shh. They're sleeping."

"Who? Oh. Well now, you shouldn't disturbed them."

"Who shouldn't be disturbed?" _-twitch-Hayate_

"Oh Hayate. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Lord Sesshomaru. Ah, never mind. Is he really sleeping?"

"LORD SESSHOMARUUUU!" _-growl-Jaken_

"Would someone please shut him up?!" _-sigh-and Inuyasha_

"Shh! Be quiet! You're going to wake them up!"

"Rin you're shouting too. Besides it's already too late."

The small group outside looked into the room as a small whimper turned into an ear piercing wail. This was immediately followed by one taiyoukai's irritated growl and one miko's tired sighs. Sesshomaru glared at the staring group. He wasn't sleeping. No. He was just trying to ignore them till they all went away. Now that plan was ruined and the pup was currently damaging his sense of hearing.

Kagome opened her eyes and as quickly as she could, got up into a sitting position. With a small sigh she looked down at Sesshomaru to find him glaring at the people by the door, all the while emitting an angry aura. "You're making it worse." She said as she reached down for the pup. Kagome rocked her and made soft sounds to sooth the crying pup. Mizuki stared at her mother as her cries died down to little hiccups. "Did they wake you?"

"Sorry okaa-san" Shippo said inching his way through the door, followed by an equally apologetic Rin.

"Rin told them you were still sleeping."

"I heard nothing" Inuyasha said leaning on the door frame. "Blame this thing for making so much noise."

"WHAT?! How dare you say such a thing?! I am mi-lord's most faithful servant! You should sh-"

"Would you shut up?!" Everyone else yelled spontaneously before pausing and looking at each other. That was just bazaar. It stayed silent for a while before Hayate broke the silence.

"Lord Sesshomaru if you don't mind I need to talk to you."

The taiyoukai got up gracefully and followed him out the door, with a quiet Jaken following behind.

When they left Kagome let out a sigh and fell back onto the bed, laying Mizuki next to her. "Can I sleep a little longer?"

"Sorry but you are not to skip breakfast." Tsume said smiling. The kawauso went over and tugged on the miko's arm. "Come now get up."

"One more hour please!" Kagome said rolling away from the demoness.

"If you don't get out of bed and eat then I'm staying an extra day." Inuyasha said smirking, completely satisfied when she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine I'm getting up." They left her to dress and feed the pup. After a few minutes she was out the door and walking to the dining hall with Tsume.

Not soon after breakfast, Inuyasha was preparing to leave. Kagome stood with him at the front gates with Shippo.

"Good-bye Inuyasha"

"See ya runt." Inuyasha responded ruffling the kit's hair.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Kagome said at last.

"I should be saying that to you." The hanyou said smiling.

"I'll be fine." She said giving the him a quick hug. She waved him goodbye as he walked back into the forest, and stayed until she couldn't see his red clad figure anymore. With a sigh she walked back into the palace with her kitsune in tow. Before she went inside, she felt like someone was watching her. Turning quickly to the right she saw a shadow disappear towards the eastern wing.

* * *

><p>"Find anything?" Sango asked her companion as he walked down the shrine steps.<p>

"Nothing new." Miroku said sighing. "It's the same for everyone. There are only snippets from the whole story and none of them include any information on the seal used by the monks."

The taijiya looked at the monk and the worry lines forming on his forehead. He was eager to search and find the seal. He spent all that time meditating, and going from village to village to find the location of a monks' temple. If she wasn't there, he would probably forget to eat and rest.

"So what do you plan on doing now?"

The monk stopped and thought carefully. "We'll go to Mushin. Maybe he has some advice for me. That and we could do with a little rest."

Sango nodded and together they flew to the shrine on Kirara. As soon as they landed, they were greeted by the old monk. "Miroku, Sango. It's been quite some time. I hope you haven't damaged that hand of your again."

"Not this time Mushin." Miroku said. "I came to ask you something."

"Sure, of course but you all must be very tired. Come in, rest then tell me your problem."

* * *

><p>"Your aim has been improving." The taiyoukai's voiced from behind her.<p>

She turned and gave him a quick smile before answering. "Well, I've had a lot of practice since you've last seen me shot an arrow."

"Yet your spiritual abilities still lack."

Kagome's brow twitched. "Thanks for the unneeded criticism."

"It's your greatest weapon, you should focus more on enhancing it." he said nonchalantly as he turned to walk away.

"Wait. Why are you giving me advice all of a sudden?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head over his shoulder and gave her an almost disapproving look. "You should know why by now." He turned back before stopping again. "Your kit has been asking for training session's. Hayate volunteered to train him."

"Oh. Well if that is okay with you then I'm fine with it." She answered. It would be good for Shippo too. No doubt the young kitsune was becoming restless and energetic. The taiyoukai gave a short nod and left. Not soon after, Hayate appeared along with an excited Shippo.

"Okaa-san I get to train!" He said bounding up to give her a hug.

"Yes you do." Kagome responded smiling. "Now you listen to everything Hayate tells you okay?"

Shippo nodded and went to the tori who led him on the other side of the training field. He started of the lesson with basic forms in hand to hand combat.

Kagome watched on before feeling the familiar sense of being watched. She turned to find the source but saw nothing. **_'It's your greatest weapon-'_ **Sesshomaru's words echoed in her head. He knew she was being watched. He wanted her to know how to defend herself, just in case. In case of what she did not know but first thing tomorrow her new training was going to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok if you haven't figured it out the little twitches were coming from Sesshomaru :) <strong>

**And we still have a little kag/inu thing but come on, you can't fall completely out of love with someone that fast -_- It's gonna take some time before she and Sesshomaru have feelings for each other, especially since he never shows what he is feeling...crap this means this is going to be one hell of a long story, longer than my first O.O **

**Anyway hoped you like this chapter, I'll try to get the other one up as soon as I can. You guys are the best. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait. I've had a stressful month. College will be the death of me. Counting down the days till Thanksgiving break woooo! xD so yeah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything especially not the Inuyasha characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Horrors<strong>

"Well it does seem you're in a bit of a pinch." Mushin said, taking a sip from his sake bottle.

"Think you can help?" Miroku asked.

His red-faced mentor closed his eyes in contemplation. "This is something I have never encountered before. And you say this Katsurou was sealed by monks?"

"Yes."

"And no records were written about it?"

"That's what I've been told."

"Hmm. Well I guess we'll just have to do that." The old monk got up and began walking out the main shrine.

"Do what? Mushin?" Miroku called out. He looked at Sango confusedly before the two followed him out.

"He must know something we don't."

They followed him to the storage area behind the shrine. Mushin began gathering a few food items into a small cloth sack. He handed the sack to Miroku and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, good luck."

"What?! Mushin!"

"Mushin you haven't told us anything yet!" Sango said stopping Miroku from snapping at the old man.

"I didn't huh." He replied laughing wholeheartedly.

"Damn it Mushin. This is no time for jokes!"

"There should always be time for laughs Miroku. It keeps you sane."

"Well I'll believe it when I see it." Miroku said crossing his arms. "Now will you please tell me what plan you've come up with."

"Ah yes. Travel to the top of Mt. Fuji and meditate for three days. You have to do this journey on your own." He finished looking at Sango.

"What will that do?" she asked.

"Mt. Fuji is the most spiritual place for us monks. There, Miroku will be closer to the spirit world. Hopefully he can travel through and receive guidance from the past monks."

She nodded in understanding and handed Kirara over to her companion to travel faster. "You should leave as soon as possible."

Miroku sounded an agreement. "Well then Mushin. Thank you." He said with a bow, then he turned to leave. "Be sure you take care of my beautiful lady." He added making Sango blush lightly.

* * *

><p>Kagome let out a yawn as she stretched her arms above her head. She had been sitting crossed-leg in the training field for hours trying to draw out her reiki. She was succeeding of course but not in the way she wanted. She already knew how to transfer the energy into her bow and arrows but what if she didn't have them. She was struggling to release that energy through her palms at will. She sighed as she rested her arm on her knee and her chin in her hand. Maybe it only works when she's in danger like countless times before.<p>

"Okaa-san," Shippo's little voice called out from behind her.

She turned towards him and smile. "Yes?"

"Are you coming in for lunch? You skipped breakfast so I was just wondering if you were hungry." He said rocking back and forth on his heels.

Kagome giggled and began to stand up. "I must have lost track of the time. Thank you for getting me." She gave him a small kiss on his head and walked with him hand in hand to the dinning hall. They entered the room and sat at the table, Kagome taking her usual spot next to Sesshomaru. After taking care of Mizuki's need she began to eat the food in front of her.

"So Shippo how's training going?" She asked the young kit next to her.

"It's going great! Hayate is a really good teacher!" He responded happily.

"That's great. I hope you remember to thank him and Lord Sesshomaru for giving you this opportunity." She said knowing he most likely would have forgotten.

"Ah. Thank you very much Lord Sesshomaru." He said bowing to the taiyoukai a boyish grin on his face.

"Hn. You are welcome kit." Sesshomaru responded softly, a tone he often used with Rin. This made Shippo smile even brighter. The inu was accepting him.

"Speaking of training. Miko how are you coming along?" the inu asked.

"I can control my reiki well enough to use with weapons and form barriers."

"But?"

"I don't know. It's hard to explain. Whenever I have been in life-threatening situations without my bow and arrows, I have been able to defend myself when the energy rushed from my palms. I can't draw it out at will."

"Hn. It's impressive you can do this much considering you are untrained." Sesshomaru said after a moment of thought. "As time passes, not doubt you will improve."

"Uh..thank you." Kagome replied a little shocked. He was complimenting her. Leaving it for now she continued eating until they were finished. Shippo went off toward the training field with Hayate, and Kagome promised Rin she would spend the afternoon with her.

The two girls made flower crowns while Kagome told the story of Rapunzel, the Brothers Grimm version of course. "That's so sad." Rin said wiping a stray tear before putting aside her fifth flower crown. "But at least she got away from that mean old witch and found her love again."

"So you like it." Kagome said with a smile finishing her own batch of crowns. She handed one to Mizuki, who was laying on a soft blanket beside her, and watched as the pup's eyes lit up at her new treasure.

The young girl nodded. "Yes very much. Tell Rin another?"

"Okay." she said giggling. Kagome was going to start but she sensed something that caught her attention. There was a certain stench in the air and and equally heavy aura. Something was wrong. Kagome turned left and right but could not find anything that could be the cause of the source.

"Are you per chance looking for me?"

Kagome turned her head to the shadows and saw what looked like a youkai standing there. "Who are you?" she asked looking into dark red eyes that held absolute malice.

"You should know priestess." The youkai said with a crooked smiled. "I'm the one that did this." He added gesturing for her to look around her.

Hesitantly she moved her eyes to the side and widened them in fear and shock. All around her were flames and debris. This couldn't be real. "No. When.." She got to her feet and spun around. The whole palace seemed to be on fire. Then she remembered. "Rin! Mizuki! Shippo!"

The youkai chuckled behind her. "Don't worry about them, they didn't suffer." Kagome turned to him and scream in terror. On the ground in front of him lay the three bodies of her precious young ones.

"No!" she brought her hands up to shield her eyes from the horror in front of her. "This isn't happening. This isn't real!" Her body was shaking and she dropped to her knees, crying.

"Oh it's real priestess." The youkai said now stepping into view. His long black hair was pulled behind him, and her wore a simple armor over clothes worthy of a noble. "Everything that happens now is very real." He drew out a sword from his side and brought it up to hi eye level. "I shall rule these lands and rid myself of all my troubles."

Kagome stared wide eyed at the youkai, to which she now believed to be Katsurou. But how? He was still bound to that mountain. There was no way he could have been freed. Unless Naraku had found another way to release him. So in the end had she and her friends fail? She watch as the person before her lifted his sword and as he brought it down upon her she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh the suspense. I know after reading this half of you, maybe all, are going to kill me but then you won't know what will happen next. :) Thank you for your patience guys. A new Chapter will be up sometime during Thanksgiving week. Don't really know how long that'll take but patience is a virtue. Any way please review. hope you like this one and please don't kill me. Just trust me dears.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**So are you guys mad? No? Good! So it wasn't much of a surprise/cliffhanger but who cares. The real surprise is I got this Chapter updated on time. Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving...oh and if any of you are Jewish, Happy Hanukkah! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... not even the clothes I wear**

**Warning a little ooc**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Strike two<strong>

The scream that echoed through the palace had every demon running to the source, Tsume being the closest. The young demoness was by the miko's side in seconds, frantically trying to calm her down. Rin stood to the side shakily watching the scene in front of her. One minute Kagome was talking with her and laughing, the next she was panicking and screaming.

"Kagome! Lady Kagome!" Tsume shook the girl in front of her. She had stop screaming but was now hyperventilating with a dull look in her eyes. "Kagome please."

"Okaa-san!" Shippo ran towards them, Hayate and Sesshomaru behind him. "What happened? Okaa-san?!" The small kitsune shook her shoulder but the miko did not respond. Mizuki was beside her making small whimper noises. Turn between his mother and sister Shippo went towards the pup and held her in his arms.

Sesshomaru knelt down beside the girl. Her eyes were wide and dull and she was breathing heavily. "Miko." He called out. Her panicked breathing got faster. "Miko!" He growled loudly before slapping her cheek not too hard but enough to bring her out of whatever state she was in. She turned her weary eyes toward him and began crying. Her head fell into her hands and her body curled into a ball as she wept on the ground. Sesshomaru not liking the attention drawn towards the miko pick her up into his arm and stood. "Tsume, Hayate bring the children inside. The rest of you get back to your tasks." He commanded before leaving the gardens. Those who did not wish to get in his way hurried back to their duties.

He took the miko back to her chamber and set her down on the bed. She clung to his haori and fur pelt so desperately that he found himself laying next to her. Se laid on her side with her face buried into his chest. As her shivering body and breathing settled down he thought it best to question her. "Miko what happened?"

"I...I don't know," she manage to say. "I was with Rin telling her a story, then I caught a scent. An aura really but I didn't know where it came from. I heard a voice...someone spoke to me, and when I turned there was a youkai. Or what I thought was a youkai. He said I should know who he was. When I looked around me everything was in ruins and on fire. I couldn't find Rin and Mizuki so I panicked. When he spoke again, I looked..." She paused again as a sob broke through. "Shippo, Mizuki and Rin were there... on the ground... they were dead!" Kagome started to cry again remembering the image.

Something in Sesshomaru snapped. In the depths of his mind, and possibly his soul, he could not bare to see the girl in this state. Instinctively mokomoko, the fur pelt, wrapped around the miko and drew her closer to him. His right arm draped around her shoulder and held her as she cried. He Turned his head towards the door. Rin and Shippo were looking in while Tsume held Mizuki. He motioned for the two children to come in and had Tsume settle the pup between him and the miko. Rin and Shippo Took a spot on either side of the two. Rin settling next to Sesshomaru, snuggling into his side, and Shippo next to Kagome, his head resting on the small of her back. That's how Tsume left them, joining Hayate outside the room.

"Seems our dear Lord Sesshomaru has fallen for Lady Kagome." Hayate said with a smile.

Tsume returned the smiled before her face turned serious. "Hayate, what is going on?" Although she was to take care of the miko it seemed was denied any information on what events were happening that could affect the girl so much.

Hayate sighed before walking away, telling her to follow. "It seems a monster, Katsurou, who was sealed centuries ago is after Kagome and possible Mizuki as well. The girl had been haunted by a dream and a similar vision before this."

"So that attack, weeks ago, when she said it was from her nightmares-"

"A creature that served him taken physical form." he said stepping back into the garden. "Help me search for something."

"Like what?"

"Anything that might be suspicious." He said. They both search every inch of the garden but found nothing. At one point they thought they smelt a distinct odor, but as time went by they lost the scent.

"Hayate-"

"Hayate-san there is a messenger here." A servant called out approaching them and handing Hayate a scroll. "He wish to hand this to Lord Sesshomaru."

The tori took the scroll and read the contents. "Seems like we are going to have a bit of company soon."

"What do you mean?" Tsume asked peeking at the scroll. "The other lords are coming? Why?"

"Lord Sesshomaru had wished to meet them. He wants to take any action to prevent Katsurou from coming back."

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Miroku had been on the mountain. He sighed as he stretched out his limbs and lay flat on the ground. Who knew meditating for three days straight would make his muscles ache so much. At least he had received the answers he was looking for. He took out the small sack of food given to him and began eating. It was a bit stale but when you're hungry that sort of thing didn't matter. He would have to get moving soon, no doubt Sango was waiting for him at the bottom.<p>

As he made his descent down the mountain, he couldn't help but notice it was getting quieter. Knowing it was the first sign of danger Miroku readied his kazaana. "I know your there. Come out and I might not hurt you." He waited then turned when a rustle was heard. Out stepped Kagura with a familiar baboon pelt wearing hanyou. "Naraku. To what do I owe this pleasure." The monk asked, sarcasm evidently dripping from his lips.

Naraku simply smirked before turning away. Kagura flipped her fan open and gusts of wind flew toward the monk. He barely had time to dodge when the attack hit, sending him flying down the path. He caught himself quickly and opened the kazaana against the wind witch. She took to the sky and drop something into ts path. Miroku realized too late that it was the hive of the saimyosho. Crying out in pain he closed the tunnel, giving Kagura a chance to strike him again. The full force of her attack tore through his flesh and sent him crashing through tress. When he fell to the ground and did not move, Kagura took that as her cue to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaannnnddddd another cliffy. Now that that's over with... I can continue entering my food coma :) hope you guys liked this chapter. The next two weeks I will be busy with finals and such so please be patient once again. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up. Please review and tell me what you think. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**This is for all of you still taking exams. This is my way of saying good luck and keep up the good work. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha. All OC are mine however**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Preparation<strong>

Sango scanned the area as Kirara flew up the mountain trail. Miroku had attached a letter to Kirara when she left him three days ago telling Sango to meet him. She had waited at the base since sunrise and something told her to look for him instead. They flew for quite awhile before Kirara sensed something, she growled to her owner.

"What's wrong Kirara?" The fire cat motioned to the ground directly below them. The ground was torn up and trees were littered every where. "Looked like a battled took place. Oh no. Kirara let's land here." Once they touched the ground Sango slipped off and looked around. She took a deep breath to calm her frantic mind and beating heart. She was worried Miroku might have been involved in whatever happened here. Calmly she called out for the monk. "Miroku! Are you here? Miroku!"

She was searching every fallen tree, part of her hoping she found him and another hoping she didn't. She wouldn't be able to cope if she didn't find him alive. So lost in thought and worry she nearly tripped over a log. As she stumbled she heard a groan from below her. Looking down she realized that it was no log but Miroku. She gasp and knelt beside him trying not to hurt him. "Miroku." She said quietly barely audible to her own ears. His clothes were torn apart, his wounds visible and still bleeding. "Miroku." she said her voice breaking slightly.

The monk let out a small chuckle, his voice hoarse. "Hey, I'm not dead yet so please don't cry."

Sango smiled sadly at him before gently sitting him up. She apologized as he let out a hiss in pain. "What happened?"

"Kagura." He responded. He tried not to make any sounds of pain as Sango placed him on Kirara's back.

"I'll take you back to Mushin." With that said and done Kirara took to the skies and headed back to the shrine. All the while, Sango kept an eye on the monk who was trying to stay conscious but failing miserably.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stared out at the small lake he stopped to rest at. His mind wondering to Kagome and whether or not she was safe. What if she was attacked again? Not to mention he still wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of her staying with Sesshomaru. He sighed in frustration. She couldn't leave and he couldn't force her to especially when she had to take care of the pup.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" a voice behind him brought his attention away from his thoughts. He turned around to see Kikyo walking up to him. True to his word he had sought her out and explained most of the situation to her. She didn't need to know about a new enemy...for now at least.

"Nothing," He said shaking his head. "So did you get any information from the village?" They heard news of a demon terrorizing several villages. They have been tracking it down in hopes that it held shards.

"There is a cave not too far from here. Some of the villagers believe it took shelter there." Kikyo responded. It had been a few days since Inuyasha had asked her to join him. She was shocked at first but agreed when he explained why. He told her his group had parted temporarily to complete certain tasks by themselves, but did not go into too much details about it. Although she did believe him, she felt he was hiding something else from her. "If we leave now we can catch up to it."

Inuyasha nodded and knelt to offer her his back. Once she was on, he took of into the direction she pointed to. Soon they arrived at the entrance of the cave. Inuyasha lowered her down and they both walked up to it, drawing their weapons. "I sense two..no wait. Three shards."

"Well let's not wait for it. Come on." He said leading the way inside.

* * *

><p>The palace was slightly more busy than usual. Everyone was preparing for the other three lords visit. So with the servants hustling about finishing tasks and chores, Kagome found herself sitting in the library with the children. She was trying to focus on the story she was reading to them but her mind was occupied by a certain taiyoukai who was watching them. Tsume was currently overseeing the work preparations and Hayate was busy with the other guards in securing the perimeters. Which left her in the care of Sesshomaru, the one person she was trying hard to avoid. Granted that was difficult to do especially whenever he addressed her and she was 'force' to answer.<p>

Why was she trying to avoid him you ask? Well you didn't wake up in an awkward situation involving the taiyoukai. Kagome nearly blushed at the memory.

_It was three days ago. She had woken up feeling warm and comfortable. First she wondered where she was then remembered the 'nightmare' she had. Just thinking about it brought the fear back into her. No sooner than she started panicking a rumble was felt below her as something wrapped around her. Instantly she calmed before drifting back to sleep. She snuggled into her warm 'bed' and saw nothing but white through her half opened eyes. Was her bed always this warm? Since when were the sheets white? And since when did her bed start breathing?!_

_Gasping Kagome nearly jumped right off the inu she was sleeping on. "Lord Sesshomaru?!" She yelled looking into the taiyoukai's golden eyes, highly aware of the fact his mokomoko was still around her._

_"Quiet miko." He turned his gaze to her side then to his own. "They are still sleeping."_

_"They?" Kagome questioned before looking over to her side and then to his other side, noticing Shippo and Rin both sleeping. Then right beside her, cuddled in the inu's pelt was Mizuki. "Oh. I remember now." she whispered more to herself. She remembered Sesshomaru taking her away and then falling asleep after she cried so much. A slight blush crept unto her face as she looked back at the taiyoukai beneath her. "Thank you."_

_"Hn." He pulled her down gently and laid his arm back around her shoulder. "Go back to sleep."_

_"What about dinner?" She asked her blush increasing just slightly._

_"I will have something brought in. We'll eat in here." the inu said. He knew the miko would be more than uncomfortable to be around the other youkai. Why that bother him he had no idea, but he wasn't going to dwell on it._

Kagome came out of her thoughts when the two children ran off to get more books for her to read. With her distractions gone, her mind was focused on the demon lord seated not to far from her. He was sitting on the ground with Mizuki wrapped up in his mokomoko. The inu-pup was squealing in delight as she tugged on his haori sleeve and covered her face with it. She smiled at the pup and shifted her sights to the taiyoukai's face. Blue met gold, and Kagome immediately looked away a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Miko," his voice was low but she heard it and turned her attention back to him.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"When the other lords arrive you are to stay at my side until I say otherwise. Don't speak to them directly unless you are address first."

"I understand. May I ask a question?"

He tilted his head and gave slight nod.

"What do I do if I feel insulted?" She asked, knowing full well youkai, more specifically youkai lords didn't like to associate themselves with humans.

"Depends on how bad the insult." he said nonchalantly.

Kagome just stared at him before pouting and turning away. "Don't expect me to take it with a grain of salt."

"Hn." Sesshomaru didn't say anything else but he continued to watch the miko as she read to the children. He was almost please to see her nervousness around him was diminishing. He would blame that comfort on the fact that he needed her to act calm when the other lords arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for waiting patiently. And for the lovely reviews-they make me happy. So the holiday season is upon us and I have to admit I could care less about it. I won't be a complete Scrooge as I plan on putting the next chapter up for Christmas. Anywho plz review and tell me what you think :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope you guys are having a pleasant week. Oh yeah if you had not notice what day Christmas fell on let me clarify in the most annoying but loving way. HUUUMPP DDDAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! xD please don't hate me. It's a thing me and my roommate ended up doing every Wednesday because we're weird. Anyway this is my holiday gift to you all and to make it extra special it's going to be long. But enough chatter onto Chapter 20!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but I don't and frankly I am getting tired of saying it**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Arrival<strong>

Kikyo stepped further into the cave, her arrow at the ready. "I sense the shards up ahead," she whispered to the hanyou behind her. "I can lure him out-"

"No need." Inuyasha said moving next to her. "He already knows we're here."Ahead of them the sound of movement and a low rumbled growl was heard. The first thing they saw was the front legs of the demon followed by its massive head. It was a large deformed bear youkai whose entire left side was pierced by arrows. It's fur was matted and patches of skin and muscle could be seen on the spine of its back.

"Well no wonder you were hiding. I'd hide too if my face looked like that."

The youkai growled menacingly as it reached out to swipe at the intruders. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and dodged the attack, setting down just a few feet away from where the large paw landed. It growled again and snapped its jaw towards them. Inuyasha quickly slashed at it with the Tetsusaiga only to see the beast's wound heal.

"Kikyo were are its shards?" He called out jumping away from another attack.

Kikyo looked closer at the youkai and followed the source of the jewel. "One on its back and the other two are in his chest." She notched an arrow and aimed for the spot on its back, though its massive size kept her from getting a perfect aim, it was enough to do some major damage. When the youkai stopped to prepare for another attack on Inuyasha she let the arrow fly. It screeched in pain as the arrow dug into its flesh and started to rot away from the purification.

It turned towards the dead miko and reared up to pounce on her, giving Inuyasha the chance to strike at its chest. He dug his sword into the beast and slashed upwards, removing the two hidden shards. Kikyo caught them and swiftly pulled another arrow and shot the bear youkai into its now injured chest. It fell back and withered on the ground pitifully as its body started to die. Locating the last shard, with Kikyo's direction, Inuyasha dug it out, cutting off the youkai's last chance to live. Inuyasha handed Kikyo the shards as they headed out the cave.

They walked in silence until nightfall and camped under a large canopy of trees. Not one said a word to each other as they stared out at the stars. After quite some time Kikyo spoke. "Is something bothering you Inuyasha?"

"No, why do you ask?" He responded without looking in her direction.

"You haven't said much to me since I agreed to travel with you. Do you regret asking me?"

Inuyasha sighed and turned to her. "No. That's not it."

"Won't you tell me what' wrong?"

"I'm just worried about my friends," he said turning back towards the sky.

"Are their tasks that difficult?" Kikyo asked curiously.

"No. Well yes... I don't know maybe." Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh. He did not want to have explain the situation to her. He especially didn't want to tell her that he was more worried about Kagome than anyone else. Through the whole day different scenarios went through his head, all involving her either being kidnapped or killed. It was driving him mad.

"Well if you're so worried about them why not check in on them?"

Inuyasha whipped his head to the side and stared at the miko. "What?"

"It shouldn't take long to find them. If you know where they are of course."

Inuyasha just looked at her for a while before slowly nodding his head. "Alright. We will leave first thing in the morning."

Kikyo agreed silently. She didn't fully care about his friends but she was curious about their whereabouts. No matter what they were doing the group was always together. Each had their own problems and circumstances to deal with but they always stuck together and aided one another. Something else was happening and she wasn't please that Inuyasha was keeping it a secret. It made her feel bitter and slightly jealous. He used to tell her anything, so what had changed?

* * *

><p>"Why did I have to get up so early?" Kagome whined for about the sixth time that morning. Tsume had woken her up before the sun had begun to rise. In fact everyone was awake, including the children, but unlike Kagome they were wide awake and bouncing with energy. They were all in her room as Tsume helped them pick the appropriate clothes for when the lords arrived that day.<p>

Tsume smiled at the girl as she picked out the perfect kimono. "Because we must be prepared in case one of the other lords decide to show up early."

"I know." Kagome sighed shaking her head. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

The demoness just laughed as she handed her the kimono to wear. It was midnight blue with a white floral pattern crawling up the right side. On the left sleeve of the kimono was a pattern of stars and a crescent moon set on the shoulder. It was elegant and beautiful, and practically touched the floor when Kagome put it on. When she was dressed Tsume dealt with her hair. She placed it into a bun but left a few strands of hair to fall on the sides. To top it all off she added just a bit of lip paint on her lips, as Kagome was naturally beautiful.

"Wow. Kagome looks so beautiful." Rin said when she was all finished.

"Thank you Rin. You look very beautiful as well." she replied with a smile making the little girl smile and laugh with delight. Rin was wearing a lovely sky blue kimono with white clouds decorating the bottom and the right sleeve. Her long black hair was thoroughly combed out and pulled into a high ponytail with white and blue ribbons.

"What about me okaa-san?" Shippo asked from his seat on the bed with Mizuki next to him playing with his fury tail. Shippo had on a forest green hakama with a white haori. The haori was patterned with green leaves and tiny swirls on the left. He also wore a white obi with green edges. Mizuki was also wearing a hakama and haori set but hers were sky blue with dark blue and white floral patterns.

"Ah how could I forget my handsome little Shippo," she said giving him a hug. She picked up the little inu and plant kisses on her forehead. "And my precious Mizuki. You all look so wonderful."

"Wait here a little while longer. I will check with the front gate to see when the lords will arrive." Tsume said exiting the room.

"How long do you think we have to wait?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know. How about we pass the time with a game?"

"What type a game"?" Rin asked happily sitting next to the kitsune.

Kagome thought about it before smiling. "How about charades?"

"What's that?"

"It's a game where you have to act out a phrase or word without speaking. Then the other people have to guess what it is."

"Let's play! Let's play!." Rin chanted hopping of the bed.

"Okay I'll start first." The three were so into their game that they momentarily forgot about the lords meeting, that is until there was a knock on the door. Kagome straightened out her kimono and answered the door.

"Kagome," Tsume looked over the slightly ruffled miko then at the giggling children and sighed. "The lords will be arriving soon. You are to greet them alongside Lord Sesshomaru. But first I must fix your hair."

"Sorry." Kagome said still smiling. Tsume just shook her head as she helped fixed their appearance. When she was through, she led them out the room. "Rin. Shippo. You both shall wait in the dining hall." The two children nodded and bounded of toward the hall. The two females walked in peaceful silence as the headed towards the front of the palace. Only the sound of Mizuki's babbling could be heard. As they stepped outside into the soft morning light, Kagome spotted Sesshomaru waiting just a few feet ahead with Hayate by his side.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Tsume called with a small bow. "I have brought Kagome as you requested."

Sesshomaru turned to her and nodded his head, dismissing her to her other tasks. He motioned for Kagome to stand by him. The taiyoukai was wearing a haori and hakama similar to his usual attire except the patterns were midnight blue instead of red. He also wore an all black armor. She greeted him and Hayate with a smile. "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru. Good morning Hayate."

"Good morning Kagome-san. You look lovely." Hayate greeted back with a smile. He wore his usual black and red armor, though Kagome noticed it was polished to a new look. The young girl smiled and gave a small thank you. She looked at the taiyoukai next to her almost expectantly but he wasn't looking at her. Kagome looked away not understanding the sudden disappointment she felt.

"Remember what I told you miko." He spoke suddenly bringing her attention back to him.

"Stay by your side, don't speak until spoken to and try not to loose my temper." Kagome responded shifting Mizuki in her arms."But as I said before I won't stand for being insulted."

He didn't respond and instead stared at her. She did indeed look beautiful. _'For a human.'_ His thought as he took in every detail of her form. The stray strands of hair to the side frame her face well emphasizing her round cheeks. And the kimono fit her body perfectly, as they usually do and a part of him was pleased to see she wore the symbol of his house on the kimono's sleeve.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Hayate's voice. "They are arriving."

They all faced forward as three figures entered through the palace gate. The first one wore a gold and black attire. He had long black hair and was as tall as Sesshomaru. His eyes were dark green and he had the mark of the sun on his forehead. The second one was just as tall but more built. Kagome immediately guessed him to be a wolf youkai, seeing as he wore the same clothing that Koga would usually wear. His hair was dark brown and short and his eyes were blue-green. The third lord was the oldest of them all. He was a little shorter than the rest but his body was more built than theirs. He had medium length dark grey hair and a scar that decorated his left cheek. He had on a dark red hakama and haori with the sleeves pattern with white petals. When Kagome looked into his eyes dark yellow eyes stared into her own.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke softly but firmly. "May I introduce the lords of the lands." He gestured towards each calling their name, starting from the first youkai. "Lord Isamu of the East. Lord Arata of the North and Lord Daichi of the South." Turning to the other lords he gave a bow and gestured toward Kagome. "May I present Lady Kagome, priestess of the Shiko no Tama."

Kagome gave them a respectable bow. She was going to utter a greeting when she heard a snort. She looked up to see the one lord in gold, Lord Isamu staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"I never thought you as the type to keep a human in your presence. And a priestess no less." He said toward the inu-youkai, never looking away from her.

Kagome avoided his gaze as she straightened up, holding Mizuki tighter. This didn't go unnoticed by them especially the wolf youkai, Arata. The northern lord stepped forward toward Kagome, and she almost stepped back if she hadn't felt Sesshomaru's hand on her back. The youkai sniffed the inu pup then the miko and looked confusingly at the taiyoukai.

"How?" Was all he muttered.

"That shall be explained shortly but first join us inside. We have yet to have eat breakfast." Sesshomaru said turning and leading the way back in.

Kagome followed him inside and couldn't help but listen to the whispers of the other youkai lords.

"Such an unusual creature." Arata said softly.

"She's just a human," Isamu responded.

"Yes but to win the favor of the killing perfection?" This voice was soft and gruff. Kagome assumed it was Daichi who spoke.

"Maybe she's a witch in disguise."

"No she's pure. Her scent is purely miko. Although..." Arata stopped talking as if he was thinking deeply.

"What? Although what?" Isamu asked impatiently.

"Hmm. There is something else mixed in her scent."

"You don't think he mated her do you?" Daichi asked curiously.

"Ugh. Then he really has fallen low," the eastern lord stated bitterly.

"Must you always be so cynical?"

"We are here." Sesshomaru's sharp voice interrupted them. He glanced quickly to the girl now by his side and saw the anger that was beginning to form in her eyes. She kept her head high though as she walked into the room, taking her usual seat next to him. Rin and Shippo was also next to her. The other lords took their seat on the other side of the table, across the miko and children.

"And here we have a human child." Isamu muttered under his breath, knowing Sesshomaru would still hear him.

"Do you have a problem Lord Isamu?" The inu asked his voice cold and hard.

Lord Daichi cleared his throat to draw attention away from the other lord. "Who might these little ones be?" He asked calmly.

Sesshomaru looked toward the older youkai and respectably nodded his head. "The young girl is my ward Rin. And the kitsune is the miko's son, Shippo." Each child gave a bow and greeted the lords kindly.

"Her son?" Daichi stared at the miko, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"I adopted Shippo when his father was killed." Kagome said softly.

"Why?"

"Why?" Kagome repeated confused. "I couldn't leave him all alone. I didn't want him to grow up alone in the world."

"Did you do the same for that pup?" Arata asked this time.

"Yes. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her and asked me to care for her."

"How long?"

"Almost four weeks." Kagome responded. The time had gone by rather fast especially when her friends were there.

"I have a question." Isamu said glaring at Kagome. "How is it you came into the care of Lord Sesshomaru? How do you, a human miko, acquainted with him?"

"She is a companion of my brother." Sesshomaru answered.

"The half breed? Running from one dog to the next are we?" he said smirking.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the youkai and had to bit her tongue from spitting out a reply. "I am doing no such thing."

"Oh. Well it's not like the great Sesshomaru will rut with such filth."

"Sorry my _filth_ offends you." She said harshly, her anger now clear in her voice.

"Such disrespect. And here I thought you were trained well."

"I need no training in manners. I show respect to those who deserve it and you deserve none."

"Hold your tongue human."

"You first demon." Kagome growled out never removing her eyes from the eastern lord's.

"Enough." Sesshomaru said. "Kagome," he called her name sternly to draw her away from her current glaring match. She turned toward him and bowed her head, saying a small apology. "Lord Isamu I would appreciate it if you withheld from angering the miko. She is my guest and a respected ally. I suggest you treat her as such."

The lord of the east just hissed in response but agreed nonetheless.

With the problem temporarily settled, Sesshomaru ordered for them all to eat. It was a fairly quiet as they ate. The youkai lords had small bits of conversations, which mostly involved their lands. Shippo and Rin were quiet as they ate and stole glances at the miko. Kagome was still steaming as she picked at her food, her appetite completely gone. She could feel the eastern lord staring a hole through the top of her head but ignored it. They hadn't even discussed the main issue and she already have to deal with the youkai's anger. What's going to happen once the bring out the threat of Katsurou. Would they even listen to her?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is a day late. For some reason FFN was not cooperating with me. I couldn't get on the website to post this chapter and trust me I tried. I tried the 24th and all day on the 25th and today. Just having some bad luck but look it's here now so I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and Happy Holidays.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**So glad you all loved the last chapter. Don't really have much to say. Glad 2013 is over that's for sure. :) Way too many crap happened so let's hope this year is better. So far this year is hectic. I've been extremely busy so the time between each posted chapter will vary. But don't worry this story will continue... unless I don't do anything for more than a month. That's when you panic.**

**Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha I do not. Belongs to Rumiko Takahashi it does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Conlict<strong>

"Tsume, take the children to the library." Sesshomaru said after they had all finished their meal. He stood from his table and motioned for the other lords to follow him. Kagome quickly stood with him and handed Mizuki over to Tsume before following the taiyoukai. They walked in silence until they reached Sesshomaru's study. Inside they each took a seat and waited for the inu to speak. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Now will you tell us why you have brought us all here?" Lord Isamu asked leaning back into his seat.

"A problem has arisen that will affect us all. I'm sure you all remember the tale of Katsurou" Sesshomaru said after a while.

"Does the problem have to deal with this?" Lord Daichi asked curiously.

"Yes. It seems that someone is planing his revival."

"What?!" Isamu yelled in shock.

"Are you sure?" Daichi questioned.

"How would you know this?" Arata asked standing up. "No one other than us youkai lords should be aware of Katsurou. So no one should be able to help him."

"It seems the witch Meichiko is still alive." Sesshomaru replied.

"To make matters worse she has the help of Naraku." Kagome added.

"Naraku? That demented half-breed?"

"You know about him?"

"I know enough." Arata replied.

"Well it seems in addition to collecting the Shikon jewel he plans on Katsurou's revival to destroy all of Japan."

"He is a troublesome pest indeed." the inu stated.

"This is all good and all but you still haven't explain how you came to this deduction." Isamu commented. "How do you expect us to believe you?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the eastern lord but responded. "My brother had a run in with Meichiko and one of Naraku's incarnations. The witch told him Katsurou would be resurrected."

"And you believed the half-breed?" he scoffed.

"Do you have a problem with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked irritated.

Isamu just smirked at her before turning back to the inu youkai. "There must be something else."

"The miko has had various visions concerning him."

"Ah. So we are to be concerned about something based on a human girl's vision and a half breed's word."

"I can assure you this is very real." Kagome said angrily.

"Katsurou is sealed."

"Seals can be broken Lord Isamu."

"But only by someone of purity." Daichi said calmly.

"That is no longer an obstacle in their plan." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean?"

"Is there a way for them to break the seal without a pure being?" Arata asked.

The western lord shook his head. "No. But they have their sights on two targets."

"What?"

"The miko and the inu pup. They wish to use them both."

"They have already attacked once." Kagome added.

"When? Was it the witch?"

"No. It was something else," she said looking at each lord. "It's hard to explain what it was. I know for sure it wasn't a demon and most definitely not human. It looked like its entire flesh was burned and had red eyes."

"It smelt like death. We have reason to believe it was one of Katsurou's followers." Sesshomaru said.

"I thought they were all killed except the witch." Daichi commented.

"They were."

"Then how-"

"The evil spirit manifested itself into a physical form."

"You sure it wasn't something that wandered into the palace?"

"I think something like that would be noticed by my guards Lord Daichi."

"I still don't get why this should have any impact on the rest of us. Seems like this is your problem," the eastern lord said.

Kagome stared at the youkai lord and spoke before she could stop herself. "What is your deal? This is a threat to you as well."

"Katsurou was dealt with long ago. Even if he is revived, he is only human. Something I can deal with."

"I'm sure your ancestors said the same thing before they were attacked." Isamu growled at her but she ignored it. "Those who do not learn from history are condemned to repeat it. If Katsurou rise then he will no doubt resume his plans to conquer all the lands."

"Wise words young miss." Daichi said. "But how do you plan to prevent this?"

"Well we know he's sealed within one of the mountains in the south-"

"I know which one," the southern lord said.

"Then we can guard it. We have to keep an eye out for Meichiko and Naraku."

"We are currently on the search for Naraku. and we have someone looking for the old seal used to trap Katsurou."

"Let me guess it's another human," the eastern lord commented in disgust.

A small growl was heard and all eyes turned to the little miko. Her eyes grew dark as she clenched her teeth and glared at the youkai. Her hands were balled in fists, and little bits of her reiki was flowing off her skin. "I am getting real tired of your nasty personality and view on humans."

"Ha! Are you just upset knowing that it's true? Humans are weak, selfish, and useless creatures."

"Oh and you think demons are perfect?" Kagome crossed her arms and smirk at the eastern lord. "I know humans with more honor, integrity, and strength than you. Even the hanyous that you hate are on a higher level than you."

"Why you-"

"That is enough. Lord Isamu I believe I asked you to refrain from angering the miko." Sesshomaru stepped in between the two, ignoring the continuous stinging feeling on his skin from the miko. "We should end this conversation here. But I hope you consider my request. If you wish to stay awhile and think it over I will send a servant to show you to your quarters."

"I believe that is for the best." Daichi responded. Arata nodded in agreement while Isamu frowned and turned away.

"Then please wait here," the inu turned from the other lords to the fuming miko. "You will come with me." He led her out the room and after he had ordered a servant to take care of the other lords, they headed to the library.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said after walking in silent for so long. They were only a few feet from the door of the library.

Sesshomaru paused and looked down at her. She stopped alongside him with her head down, no doubt preparing herself to get scold. "Why are you apologizing?"

"You asked me to keep my anger but I failed. Sorry. It must be dishonoring for you." She bowed her head low, facing him.

He snorted. "You have nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"Stop. Don't apologize. You had the right to be angry." He hooked a finger under her chin and raised her head so she could look at him. "Besides Lord Isamu has always been that way. He hates humans and anyone in relation to me."

"Why?"

"Lord Isamu is a dragon youkai. There has always been conflict between his kind and ours. It doesn't help that my father bested him in more than one occasion. When it was discovered that my father had bedded a human, Lord Isamu saw him as weak, and sought an opportunity to attack him. Do you remember the youkai named Ryukotsusei?"

Kagome nodded. "The dragon youkai your father defeated and sealed right?"

"Yes. He was sent by Lord Isamu to kill my father. After my father died he tried taking the western lands but he failed against me and my army. From that point on he has been looking for every opportunity to go against me."

"I may have given him another reason." Kagome responded looking away.

"You may have but it does not matter. He can do no harm at the moment."

"Only to you," a calm but angry voice said from behind them. Both turned to see Isamu walking towards them. "I do not appreciate being disrespected. Even if she is under your protection, by youkai law I have the right to challenge any opponent that has wronged me in any way."

"Your damaged pride has no meaning." Sesshomaru stated narrowing his eyes.

Lord Isamu laughed. "To you maybe. But pride is one of the dragon youkais honor, and I just can't let my honor be stained. Even you were like that once, before you took in these humans."

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is he talking about?" Kagome asked looking at the demon lord worriedly.

"Lord Isamu has challenged you to a fight. He wants to protect his so called honor and pride." He replied biting back a growl. He knew the other lord well, which meant this fight would most likely be to the death. He turned to the miko and her blue worried gaze. If she fights him she will surely die.

* * *

><p><strong>So another one bites the dust. FINALLY! I think I'm addicted to cliffhangers :) This chapter was a pain in the ass only because I couldn't get everyone's feelingsmood to show properly. Anyway please review, it's always appreciated.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Told you it wouldn't take long :) Well at least not as long as the last time...or is it the same length? Okay. Well then let's move on ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own a thing. This is my imagination and sleep-deprived brain at work**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

**Lord Isamu laughed. "To you maybe. But pride is one of the dragon youkais honor, and I just can't let my honor be stained. Even you were like that once, before you took in these humans."**

**"Lord Sesshomaru, what is he talking about?" Kagome asked looking at the demon lord worriedly.**

**"Lord Isamu has challenged you to a fight. He wants to protect his so called honor and pride." He replied biting back a growl. He knew the other lord well, which meant this fight would most likely be to the death. He turned to the miko and her blue worried gaze. If she fights him she will surely die.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Kagome vs Isamu<strong>

Lord Isamu watched as she fidgeted. He could smell her anxiety and fear. Pleased by the effect he turned his smirking gaze at the taiyoukai, frowning only slightly at the killing glare the inuyoukai was sending his way.

"You seem displeased," the dragon youkai said with a smirk. "Is she that important to you."

"She is the mother of the inu pup," Sesshomaru replied calmly. "The pup's survival is determined by her own life. I will not permit any harm to either of them."

"So in the end she is just a tool you can't afford to lose."

The inu bit back a growl as his glare intensified. "She is not a tool nor do I treat her as such. She is an asset, and an ally."

Isamu scoffed. "Well your little ally still needs to pay for her disrespect. I am still entitled to my right."

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome for a moment before replying. "And your condition?"

"To the death."

"Denied." The inuyoukai growled flexing his clawed hand.

Lord Isamu silently laughed. "Fine. I won't kill her. You will decide when we should stop. Let's not drag about either. I want to begin before midday. Do you have any objections?"

"Miko, are you fine with this?" Sesshomaru asked turning slightly in her direction.

Kagome looked at him briefly then to Isamu and nodded. "Yes it's okay."

"Perfect. Well then I will give you some time," Isamu said in a mocking tone. Still smirking he turned away from them and walked back the way he came.

As soon as he was out of sight Kagome let out a heavy sigh. She shifted to the side to glance at Sesshomaru. He was facing forward with a hard glare on his face. _'He must be mad at me.'_

"Forgive me." "I'm sorry!"

Kagome stared at him dumbfounded. Did he just.. "I- wah?"

Sesshomaru almost sighed. Was she going to have him repeat himself? There is no way he'll ever do that. "Has your hearing failed you?"

"Um, no. Sorry just a little shock. Why are you apologizing?"

"Why are you?"

"For causing so much trouble."

"When have you been trouble," he inquired turning to her and raising a brow. "Katsurou is a problem that would have eventually arise. And Isamu have always been looking for a way to bring me down. Come now," He said grabbing her wrist gently, pulling her along as he walked away.

"Where are we going?"

"You need to prepare. First we need to get you something appropriate to wear." He said taking her in the direction of the library. Luckily enough Tsume was still inside with the children.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome, I was just about to seek you out. Mizuki is being fussy," the demoness said handing the pup to Kagome.

"Thank you."

"Tsume I need you to find something the miko can move freely in."

"Is something wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Tsume asked quietly.

"Let her tell you on her own. Go now. I will watch them."

"As you wish." Tsume said ushering the young girl outside. When they had reached Kagome's room, and only after she had fed Mizuki, Tsume decided it was best to ask her questions. "So what happened during the meeting?"

"Well we told them what was happening and told them to be cautious of Naraku and Katsurou's movements. For the most part they listened and are willing to help except Lord Isamu anyway. He didn't even consider taking it into consideration. Not to mention he kept spewing insults. I couldn't take it anymore and snapped at him. But because of that he challenged me to fight as pay back for his wounded pride."

"Is it to the death," the demoness asked worriedly.

"No. Thankfully Lord Sesshomaru opposed to it."

"But you're still worried?"

"I don't trust the fact that Isamu will live up to his part."

"Trust me when I say Lord Sesshomaru trusts him even less," Tsume gestured for her to get up as she help the miko into a fighting kimono. "I'm positive he will be watching you carefully in case Isamu pulls any tricks." She finished placing the kimono on Kagome, which was a short sleeved, knee-length and black and green.

"I know he will. Thank you." Kagome said pulling her hair into a high ponytail. She picked up Mizuki and began walking to the door. "We should go back now. I have a slight hunch Isamu is waiting for me."

A few minutes later Kagome's hunch was proven right. As they walked back into the library they found Sesshomaru in a glaring match with Isamu, while Shippo and Rin shared worried glances. Kagome cleared her throat, bringing the attention of the two demons.

"Ah so I was wrong." Lord Isamu smirked. "Your little miko didn't run away after all."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not going anywhere."

"Well then shall we begin?" Isamu didn't wait for her to reply. Instead he walked out the door and peered over his shoulder, expecting her to follow.

Sighing in frustration, Kagome handed Mizuki over to Tsume before following the dragon youkai, Sesshomaru and the others closely behind. They got to the courtyard where several youkai guards, Hayate included, and the other two youkai lords were waiting. Kagome nearly groaned in frustration. That's just what she needed, an audience.

"Word travels fast," Hayate said playfully as he walked up to them. His tone turned serious and worried as he handed her a set of arrows and a bow. "Are you sure about this? Lord Isamu is not one that holds back."

"I don't really have much of a choice do I?" Kagome replied anxiously.

The youkai gave her a small smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Kagome took a deep breathe before walking toward the center of the courtyard and placing the quiver of arrows on her back. Her opponent was straight across from her, his weapon already drawn. Kagome stared apprehensively at the long-sharp blade of the sword staff. She had to be careful not to get struck by that blade.

Off to the side Sesshomaru was having similar thoughts. He felt nervous and he didn't know why but there was something inside him that was struggling for him to stop the fight. He shook of the feeling as addressed their spectators. "This battle is between Lord Isamu of the eastern lands and the miko, Kagome. This is a fight for honor but it will not be a battle to the death." He gave Isamu a cold glare to show he was serious. "When one opponent has been immobilize the the fight is over. When you two are ready you may begin."

Isamu wasted no time to start. He ran towards Kagome, his blade held straight out. Kagome jump to the side and set an arrow into her bow. She was ready to fire but the youkai quickly moved behind her a sliced downward. She barely dodged it and could feel the blade glide against her back. Isamu was ready to strike again but his blade met with her barrier. Gaining the opportunity, Kagome let her arrow fly through the barrier. The eastern lord moved quickly only to be grazed slightly by the arrow.

Isamu narrowed is eyes dangerously as he felt the blood on his cheek. Growling he charged at her again striking the barrier with so much force not only did the barrier break but the clash of youki and reiki caused for both opponents to fly backwards. Kagome landed on her side but managed to get to her feet. Unfortunately for her Isamu was faster at recovering and was towering over her in a blink of an eye. With a twist of his wrist he turned his blade and swung upwards catching the miko on her right shoulder.

Shock and pain were the only thing her brain could register as she fell to the ground clutching her shoulder. She saw Isamu ready to aim again and rolled away from the blade. Still gripping her bow she sent her reiki through and hit the youkai in the leg. Isamu went down on one knee as the electrifying pain course through his body. Kagome struggled to get back up but the wound was deep and she was losing blood fast. The dragon youkai saw her fall and when she didn't get back up he took the chance to strike her again.

When he was right above her, Kagome rolled over with an arrow notched. By the time Isamu realized what she had done, the arrow had already pierced him in the chest. He was flung back on his back instantly. The onlookers watched in complete silence and awe. The first to move was Sesshomaru as he checked on the young female. She was making soft painful whimpers as he moved her kimono to see the extent of the damage done. Her flesh was torn to the point where her muscle tissue could be seen. The taiyoukai gathered her in his arm and wrapped mokomoko around her for comfort. As he stood Hayate came over to him.

"Lord Isamu isn't moving but he's still alive."

"She must have used a sealing arrow." Sesshomaru commented quietly. He turned to the others in the courtyard. "Seeing as both fighters are unable to move it is a draw. You may get back to your daily duties." He moved away and was heading back inside when Kagome's voice stopped him.

"Wait," was the barely audible whisper. "I have to remove the arrow or he'll be there forever."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Lord Sesshomaru please."

Sighing he turned back around to the fallen youkai lord and knelt beside him. As Kagome reached out for the arrow the youkai growled at her. "Be quiet or I'll make her leave you here." Sesshomaru threatened. When the eastern lord ceased, the miko grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. Once it was out the inuyoukai stood back up and resumed walking into the castle and to the healer, who instructed him to lay her on one of the beds in the room.

He cringed when the girl cried as he placed her on the bed and unconsciously wiped the tears off her cheek with the back of his hand. When he realized his fingers were lingering on her for too long he pulled away and left the room. Tsume, Hayate, and the children were outside the door, worried looks on each of their faces. "She'll be fine. Just wait for the healer to do her job. It's almost time to eat why don't you all head in first."

"I want to wait for okaa-san." Shippo said sitting by the door his knees pulled toward his chest.

"Me too. I want to eat with Kagome-nee-san," commented before sitting next to the young kitsune.

Tsume was going to protest when Sesshomaru shook his head. "Take Mizuki in. I'll stay with them."

"As you wish." The demoness politely bowed as she left them there with Hayate following soon after.

Sesshomaru sat beside the two children and sighed internally. He'd have to be a good lier if he said he wasn't worried. Truth was when he saw her not moving he panicked, and instinctively went for Tensaiga. He was relieved that she was still alive. Deep inside he knew that he would never want for a time to come when he would need his father's sword to save the miko. Her death would be the last thing he would want to see.

* * *

><p><strong>UUGGGHHHHH! So sorry. I know I always have a bunch of excuses for why these take so long. This time I was extremely ill so I couldn't focus on any thing. I don't really have much to say now. I kept battling with myself on how this should turn out. drove me insane. So far I like it... anyway Please review. The next one will be up shortly (I had to fix a few grammar and spelling mistakes :) I feel like every chapter has some.)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**So I'm sure you're all wondering where have I been. On vacation. Out of the country. No internet access. I'm sorry. Just take this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own diddly squat. That means nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Aftermath<strong>

It was way past lunch when the healer finally came out the room. "She's going to be alright," The demoness said with a bow. "You may go in and see her now."

Sesshomaru nodded and led the two children in. He had to force them to eat without the miko, especially when their stomachs started growling. When they entered the room, Kagome was laying down. She greeted them with a smile, although Sesshomaru could tell she was still in pain. The children hurried to her side and gave her a hug.

"Careful. She's still injured," the inu warned when he saw her flinched.

"It's okay," Kagome said returning soft hugs to them. "You all must have been worried."

Shippo nodded slightly. "I was scared when okaa-san wasn't moving."

"Rin too! Rin got scared when Kagome-nee-san got hurt," the little girl held the miko's hand in her smaller ones. "There was a lot of blood."

"Oh, Rin" Kagome tried to sit up but the sharp pain in her shoulder stopped her. She hissed in pain, gaining more worried glances. "Sorry."

Sesshomaru walked up to the bed and sat down on the side. Then he gently wrapped his arm around her and pulled her up, until she was leaning comfortably on him. "Is this better?"

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said with a small smile and a blush. She gestured for the two children to come next to them. Pulling them into her lap, she hugged them both and rubbed their backs in comfort. "It's okay. I'm going to be fine." They started to drift off to sleep, and laid down next to her.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked after a while.

"Yes," the young miko answered quietly.

Carefully he moved from under her and helped her to sit up. He left to fetch a servant to bring in something for her to eat. A short time later, he returned with a servant carrying a tray of food, and went back to sit behind her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kagome wondered as she was handed the tray.

"I don't need to eat frequently." He replied dismissing the other youkai.

"What about Rin and Shippo?"

"They already had their meal. They refused at first because they wish to eat with you."

"Oh, well we can still have dinner together." When she finished eating she moved the tray to the side. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"On a scale of one to ten, how pissed off is Lord Isamu?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her strange wording but assumed she was if Isamu was upset. "He is furious," he answered. "You managed to humiliate him with that little trick you pulled."

"I didn't mean to."

"Don't dwell on it. He deserved it. However you have gained the recognition and respect of the other lords."

"I have?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You've already impressed Lord Daichi with your wisdom. Now they know your strength. As have I."

"You do?" she asked looking up at him.

"I do," the inu simply replied.

"That's great," the young girl gave him a bright smile, her blue eyes matching her expression and feeling.

"Why does that please you?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"I don't know. I guess when you told Isamu that I was an ally, in a way I wanted to prove you right."

"You didn't have to prove anything to me."

"I know. I think I mostly wanted to prove Isamu wrong. He kept ridiculing you, me, and my friends. You're one of the most strongest youkai I know, and I don't think having humans under your care makes you weak."

"Is that what you think?"

"Am I wrong? How is caring for someone a weakness?"

"On a battle field one's mind must be focused on the fight before them. You can't afford to have your mind wander to anything else. Worrying over someone is a distraction and one slip up could be your downfall."

"That's bullshit!" Kagome exclaimed. The inuyoukai gave her a serious look. "Sorry," she said with a sheepish smile. "But you're wrong."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Although it is true you can't focus on anything during a battle, caring for someone is not a distraction. When you are fighting and it's to protect someone, you gain the will power and strength to defeat your enemy. Even if it seems like you're losing, you'll push yourself for those you love."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Love is just a foolish notion you humans came up with to feel important."

If he was looking at her, he would have seen her flinched. "That's not true," she said quietly. "Love isn't foolish nor is it something for humans to feel important. It's caring for someone to the extent that you'll do anything for them."

"Even if it costs you everything?"

"Yes even then," she replied with a sigh. "And just so you know, it's not only humans who feel love. Demons can too."

"It's still foolish."

"Then that means we're all fools. Yourself included."

"You suggest I love someone?"

"It's Rin. Even if you argue it isn't love, you definitely care for her more than anything else." When the inu didn't respond, she smiled. "See I'm right." She gave a small yawn. "If it's not a bother I would like to sleep again."

"Hn." Sesshomaru carefully laid her down. "Rest as long as you want. I will be back to check on you later. You should be able to go back to your own room by tomorrow." He got up to leave when she tugged on his sleeve. "What is it?"

"Um..." She looked like she was about to ask him something but decided against it. "No, never mind. It's nothing. Thank you for looking after me."

Sesshomaru simply nodded in reply and left the room. Once the door closed, Kagome smacked herself on the forehead. "Stupid. Stupid,stupid. What is wrong with me?" She thought about what she was going to ask and hit herself again. "Ugh. Why'd we have to go and have that conversation? Now I can't help but wonder if he cares for me too?" Sighing she closed her eyes and fell to sleep, ignoring the tug on her heart she was starting to feel when he was around._  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Gentle, gentle! Ow Sango!" Miroku exclaimed as the taijiya poured the warm herbal water over his wounds.<p>

"Oh stop whining, you big baby." Sango said unwrapping clean bandages.

"I can't help it. It hurts. Ow!" He cried out again as Sango tied his bandages firmly. "You did that on purpose."

"I did not," Sango smiled to herself. From the time she brought him back to Mushin, Miroku was in too much pain to move or speak. After a long day's rest he was recovering slowly. He could still barely move but if he was complaining, she knew he would be fine in no time. So far in her thoughts, Sango failed to notice a certain hand inching its way to her butt. Giving the monk her most sweetest smile, she tightened the bandages around his torso.

"OW!"

"That's what you get. Don't think just because you're injured that I won't punish you for your wandering hand."

"Can you really blame me? I have such a beautiful caretaker."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Don't try to sweet talk me."

"Ah, but it's true." Miroku said with a grin. "By the way, may I borrow Kirara."

"You're not thinking of getting up are you?"

"No, no. I want to send a message to Kagome. We need to let her know of Naraku's movements. And I also need her to gather some supplies for me."

"Supplies for what?"

"The spell that would reseal Katsurou. Just in case we fail to kill him."

"Do you think it will succeed?"

"One can only hope."

"Alright. I'll write what you need and get Kirara."

Not too far away Inuyasha and Kikyou were heading in the direction of the shrine. "How sure are you that your friends are in this direction and not in the village?"

"Call it a hunch," Inuyasha replied. He stopped when he spotted a familiar fire cat in the sky. "That's Kirara."

"Doesn't look like anyone's on top of her." Kikyou stated. "Could something have happened?"

"Hm. Only one way to find out," the hanyou said as he took off running in his initial direction. In a short time they were at the top of the shrine steps. "Sango! Miroku! You guys here?" He placed Kikyou down and the two walked around the shrine to the main house behind it. He entered the building and immediately smelt blood. "What the hell?" Following the scent, they found Sango feeding a freshly bandaged Miroku.

"What the hell happened?!" Inuyasha nearly shouted.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked.

"And with Kikyou?" Sango added.

"Kagome asked me to. She wanted me to continue searching for Naraku and the shards."

"Sorry to disappoint you but you missed that chance two days ago." Miroku said, grunting as he shifted to sit up.

"Yeah, you look like heel. What happened?"

"Naraku and Kagura wanted to pay me a visit on Mt. Fuji. I went there to meditated and they caught me off guard."

"Luckily enough, I was on my way to get him. Just a few more hours and he would have bled to death." Sango commented.

"Why were you on Mt. Fuji anyway? Shouldn't you be searching for information on those monks?" Inuyasha asked sitting down.

"That wasn't getting us anywhere fast. It's been so long, no one remembers the event or the ones involved."

"What are you all talking about?" Kikyou asked, who was listening quietly till that point.

"You didn't tell her?" Sango questioned the hanyou.

"I didn't think it was important."

"What's not important?" The priestess asked feeling a bit putt off that the hanyou didn't tell her everything. "What did you not tell me?"

"Naraku's planning on resurrecting someone called Katsurou. Miroku was suppose to find a way to seal him again."

Kikyou frowned and her brows furrowed in thought. "Are you certain it's Katsurou? The man sealed within the southern mountains?"

"You know about it?" Sango asked.

"I know enough. I just might be able to help you with the seal."

"How?"

"Both Keade and I are descendants of one of the monks that sealed him."

* * *

><p><strong>So finally this is up. What a twist. I am just bullshitting at this point but it works with the direction I want it to go. Man I am never going on a long vacation ever again. I was miserable. And not just because there was no internet. Anyway 24 will be up soon. like a few days. I don't know, maybe two days.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh look, a new chapter. Didn't think I was telling the truth? Sure it took a while but whatever. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Getting tired of saying this over again. I own none of the characters nor the story etc etc**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Step Forward<strong>

"You're what?" Sango asked skeptically.

"Is it necessary that I repeat myself?" Kikyou answered ignoring the glare coming from the taijiya.

"Uh... are you sure?" Miroku asked intervening between the two females. "I mean, how do you know?"

"My grandmother told me when I was a child."

"Any details on how the monks sealed Katsurou?"

The priestess shook her head. "Nothing on the seal, but she told me about the battle. How five travelling monks were approached by a youkai messenger from the southern youkai palace."

"Lord Sesshomaru told us about that," Miroku interrupted. "That it was the southern youkai lord's mate who sought them out."

"Kikyou looked at the hanyou next to her. "You talked to your brother?"

"I'll explain later," Inuyasha replied with a shrug.

Kikyou just sighed and continued. "Anyway, at first the monks refused. Who ever heard of spiritualists aiding youkai? But realizing the damage Katsurou would cause on humanity, they agreed to assist. And you probably know the rest of the story. They sealed Katsurou once the youkai lords and their warriors weakened him."

"I have a feeling there's more to the story," Sango said after Kikyou paused in thought.

"After the battle was over... the monks each died mysteriously one after the other."

"What do you mean?"

"The way they were killed. It was executed by someone smart, powerful, and held a grudge. Not only the monks but anyone associated with them, including their family. One of them realized their life was in danger and hid his family."

"And that's your ancestor," Inuyasha stated.

"Yes," the priestess nodded. "Unfortunately all records of the monks, their names, and the seals they've done were lost or destroyed."

"Well we may never know their names but we do have the means to seal Katsurou," Miroku said after she had finished speaking.

"We do?" Inuyasha asked. "When did you do that?"

"When I went to Mt. Fuji."

"Why were you there?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Like I said before, talking to people wasn't helping. If I was going to get any information I would have to ask the source. And by that I mean the dead monks."

"How-"

"Mt. Fuji is one of the most spiritual places here. It can be used as a gateway to the spirit realm. Hence my reason for meditating."

"So you spoke with them?"

"Yeah. They told me how they created the seal."

"Did they mention anything about their deaths?" Kikyou asked.

"No. To tell you the truth it was hard getting anything out of them. Once I mentioned Katsurou's name they all became furious. It's a hand full dealing with angry spirits. But from the way they talked, I might have an idea on who killed them. The one that never left his side. The only survivor."

"That old witch." Inuyasha commented.

Miroku nodded. "She may be our biggest problem."

"So what's the plan now?"

"We sent word to Kagome asking her to retrieve some ingredients needed for the seal."

"Where is she anyway?" Kikyo asked.

The three looked at each other before unanimously decided to tell her the truth. "She's in the western lands."

"The western lands? She's with your brother?"

"Yeah. That is also a bit of a long story." Inuyasha said, not really wanting to explain it.

"I'm sure we have enough time for you to tell me."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you should be out of bed?" Hayate asked as he led the young girl down the hall.<p>

"I'm fine. I can stand and walk fairly well." Kagome replied.

"So you say. But you had trouble getting up earlier."

"That's because of the pain in my shoulder and back."

"Which is why you should stay in bed and rest."

"Hayate, I'm okay. Besides I should show the other lords that I am a capable ally."

"You have already proven that fact." Hayate said stopping in front of her. "No one doubts your skills."

Kagome just sighed and continued walking. "I also don't want to be alone healing in a room. I get bored very easily."

The youkai chuckled behind her. "You better hope that excuse works well against Lord Sesshomaru."

The young girl just smiled before opening the door to the dinning hall. All eyes turned to her once she stepped into the room. She gave a slight bow and slowly sat down in her usual place.

"What are you doing," Sesshomaru demanded beside her.

"I wanted to eat with everyone."

"You are supposed to be resting."

"I feel fine."

"You do realize I am able to smell deceit. That and your face gives away your discomfort."

"I did not mean to deceive you but I feel fine. I promise to rest all day tomorrow."

Sesshomaru just stared at her as she gave him her best puppy-dog look. "That won't work."

Kagome pouted and was about to beg again when a chuckle was sounded from across the table. Daichi smiled at the young priestess. "Lord Sesshomaru why don't you let her stay?"

The taiyoukai held back a sigh. "Fine."

"Thank you," She smiled at the taiyoukai. She gave the southern lord a grateful smile as their food was brought in. After some time she turned to speak to the inu next to her. "Lord Sesshomaru, where is Lord Isamu?"

"Gone."

"Oh. So he was still mad?"

"Mad wouldn't be quite right," Arata smirked from across the table. "The man was furious. Once he was able to move again he confronted Lord Sesshomaru and tried to pick a fight."

Kagome gave the taiyoukai an apologetic smile. "I seem to keep causing you problems."

"I can deal with Isamu. You should worry more about yourself."

"What? Why?"

"You angered a youkai lord. No doubt you will be in more danger because of that."

Kagome's shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh. "Just what I needed, another enemy."

"Well, he won't try anything while you're here." The northern lord commented.

"You don't know him well enough. Lord Isamu would do anything to get rid of his enemies." Daichi said. "I personally never trusted him."

"So I'm guessing you were never allies?" Kagome asked.

"No. The east and the south have never been on perfect terms with one another."

"None of us have been on good terms with the eastern lord due to his personality." Arata added. "Although in the past I was considered an ally."

"What happened?"

"He wanted me to help eliminate the previous western lord. When I refused he cut off our alliance and even threatened to take over my own territory."

"Things will be difficult for all of us. Especially if this Naraku person is aiding Katsurou." Daichi stated. "So in the meanwhile, I will increase my patrols by the mountain."

"And I will have my soldiers on the look out for Naraku." said Arata.

"Your help is most appreciated." Sesshomaru said to them. "If any new details arrive I will send you word."

The rest of the evening went by quickly and quietly. Once everyone had finished their meal they turned in for the night. As Kagome tried to get up to leave, Sesshomaru gently wrapped his arm around her and lift her up so she was standing. With a blush she thanked him and shuffled out of the room biding everyone a good night. "I can walk fine so you don't have to follow me," she said after some time to the taiyoukai behind her.

"You have forgotten that I will not allow you to be alone at any point." He said firmly.

"I did, sorry. But wait, what about when I am sleeping?"

"Hayate guards your door."

"Are you sure you not being too cautious?"

"You are in constant danger. So no, I do not believe I am being over cautious."

"Okay. Can I check on Rin and Shippo before I go to sleep?"

He gave her permission and they soon found themselves in each child's room. She said goodnight to each and tucked them in. Once done, they headed for her room. Inside Tsume had just placed Mizuki to sleep.

"Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru," the demoness gave a small greeting before leaving them.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, to Kagome anyway, as they stood in the room alone. Clearing her throat, she gave him a small bow. "Thank you for walking me back. Good night."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a second before reaching out and touching her shoulder. "Let me see your wounds."

Her head shot up immediately. "What?"

"Your wounds. Let me see them."

"But why? You can have the healer or Tsume look over them if your worried."

"Miko."

"It's indecent!"

Sesshomaru raised his brow. "You travel around the country in the shortest kimono I have ever seen and you say this is indecent?"

"That's different." Kagome said flustered.

"How?"

"It just is!"

"Let me see the wound." He said again. "I want to see for myself how your body is healing."

"But why?"

"Curiosity. A wound that bad should have easily killed you but it didn't."

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed as she walked to her bed and sat down. She loosened her kimono and slipped the sleeve off her right shoulder. Sesshomaru sat beside her and began removing the bandages covering her wound. Once off, the full extent of the damage could be seen. Her injury was so bad the healer had to sewn it shut. The area around the wound was red, though he could tell it wasn't from an infection. The injury went from the top of her shoulder to just below her collar bone. Although the damaged was bad, the wound had stopped bleeding.

"Are you done?" Kagome asked, her face beet red.

"No, turn around."

The girl groaned as she did what he asked. Her blush getting deeper as he pulled her kimono down so he could see her back. The injury there was not as bad as the other one. It was pretty much a scratch that trailed down her back. Underneath of it her old injury, from a month back had already healed, though it was now a scar. He pressed a finger on the old ones. "Do this hurt?"

Kagome shook her head. "No."

"What about this one?" He asked again this time on the new scratch mark.

"It stings a little."

"Hn." He pressed on the upper right area of her back, just behind the shoulder.

"Ow." Kagome hissed moving away from his hand.

"Your muscles are sore. The injury to your shoulder is the worse."

"Am I healing ok?" She asked pulling up her kimono.

"You are. Slower than a youkai but still faster than normal for a human."

"Is it because of the youkai blood?"

"Most likely. Wait," He stopped her as he noticed her left shoulder. "When did you get this?" He asked touching the demon mark that lay there.

"The day after I took in Mizuki. Why?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he examined the mark. His finger traced the red crescent moon.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"This mark. It is from an inu clan. Inu-youkai are rare, as you know. It is even rarer for an inu to have a demon mark that represents their house."

"Like the one on your forehead?"

"Yes. Mine represents the house of the moon."

"And the one I have?"

"Hn. I do not know for sure." He said, letting her pulled the kimono sleeve up then helping her lay down. "You should heal fine within a few days. Just rest for now. And no wandering by yourself, am I clear?"

"Yes sir." The miko said with a smile.

He left her and stood outside her room. The mark on her shoulder was familiar to him but he couldn't remember where he had seen it. Shaking the thought from his head he leaned against the wall, and sat down. For tonight, he would be her guard.

* * *

><p><strong>And done. You like? I sure do. Gonna leave it as that. Look forward to the next one. Five days, maybe. Don't get your hopes up :) But it won't take long that's for sure. Oh and please review. BTW just a heads up. The plot of this story is going to be somewhat confusing andor complicated in the future so bare with me. Also every thing that has happened in the beginning of the story will all come together and make sense.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hahaha I realize this story is going to take a long while. Between character development/relations and plot...I see this reaching beyond 40 chapters. Way longer than my first fic as you can see. I just hope I don't disappoint you all. But anyway time for another update.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No one. This is fiction**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Depart<strong>

Kagome woke up the next morning earlier than usual. She used her left arm to push herself off the bed to avoid hurting her right shoulder any further. A small yip brought her attention to her little pup, who was just waking up beside her. "Good morning." She said softly, picking up Mizuki and giving her a small kiss on the forehead. "Let's see if we can get a bath." Cradling the child in her uninjured arm, Kagome slid out of bed. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Up early I see." Sesshomaru greeted her from his position outside on the floor.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru. Good morning," the young girl replied walking out of the room. "Um, were you here all night?"

"Would it be a problem if I was?"

"Uh no. No forget it." Kagome said trying not to roll her eyes.

"Is there a reason you are up and out your room?" The taiyoukai asked getting up.

"Yes. I thought Hayate was out here so I can ask him to retrieve Tsume for me. I want to bathe with Mizuki."

"Wait in your room and I will retrieve her for you."

"Okay." she answered watching him walk away. With a sigh she closed the door and sat back on the bed, Mizuki laying in her lap. The time seemed tick by before there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Tsume walked in. "Good Morning Kagome."

"Good morning Tsume."

"You wished for me to accompany you?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded getting up. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want me wandering around."

"Can you blame him?" The young demoness responded gathering a change of clothes for both miko and pup.

"I guess not. Sorry for the trouble."

"Not at all. It is my duty and pleasure to serve you." Tsume said with a smile leading her out of the room. Once they got to the spring, she took Mizuki to allow Kagome to undress and step into the water.

She let out a sigh as she suck into the warm water. "This feels great. I needed this."

Tsume giggled as she handed her back the pup. "Well you have been through a lot. Shall I help you wash your hair?"

"Yes," Kagome answered taking the nearby soap to wash the pup. Mizuki made small giggles as Kagome rubbed the soap in her hair.

"So what do you plan on doing for the day?" Tsume asked, combing the young priestess now soapy hair.

"I don't know. Guess I'll just rest like Sesshomaru wants."

"If you like, I can convince him to let you rest outside in the gardens instead of being cooped up in your room."

"That would be better, thank you." After rinsing the soap out of Mizuki's hair, Kagome gave her to Tsume, to rinse her own hair out. She rubbed her left shoulder trying not to press on her wound too much. Once she was done washing, she got out and had Tsume help dress her. The demoness rubbed a herb mixture on her shoulder and back before wrapping a bandage around them. Then she handed the miko a sky-blue kimono along with a black obi to put on. Mizuki was dressed in a similar blue and black haori and hakama set. They left the room and started back down the hall.

"Would you like me to bring you anything specific for breakfast?" Tsume asked as they stopped before Kagome's room.

"No. Anything is just fine for me," she replied walking inside. She sat down on the bed and began feeding the pup. Time seemed to past by slowly as she sat there with Mizuki, humming softly. Tsume returned just as she finished feeding the little inu.

"Here you go," the demoness placed a tray of food next to her.

"Thank you," Kagome said with a smile. "Do you know if Shippo and Rin are awake yet?"

"Yes they are having their meal at the moment. I have convinced Lord Sesshomaru to let you sit in the garden for the day."

"How did you manage that?" the young miko asked, taking a bite of her food.

"I basically told him that being outside is healthier for you than staying indoors. That and Rin begged him to."

Kagome laughed. "Thank you Tsume."

"You are most welcome."

* * *

><p>"What do you want now witch?" the eastern guard spoke bitterly as Meichiko appeared from the shadows.<p>

"We will be acting soon. Once the lords leave, my plan to take the miko and pup will come into place." the old witch said ignoring the youkai's tone.

"Oh? And what will you have me and my companion do?"

"Simple. Create an escape route beyond the palace grounds."

"And what then. If I recall, our deal meant that we dealt with the girl ourselves."

Meichiko smirked. "Yes. Once out, I'll hand over the girl. After that you won't hear from me ever again. And your pathetic life can go back to how you want it."

"Fine by me," the youkai replied. "I will inform my companion of you plan."

"This time wait for my signal before you act." The witch turned away and retreated back into the shadows, making her way out of the palace. She was beyond the sight of the palace when she was approached by her companion.

"Did you learn anything new?" Kagura asked.

"Depends. How much will you relay to that filth you follow?"

"I'll withhold any information you don't want him to know."

Meichiko laughed at this. "You are willing to betray him?"

"I always have been. My only desire is freedom and if allying with you and your master will grant me that, then of course I will."

"Hm. I see. Well to answer your question I did learn something interesting."

"What?"

It seems the young miko had a conflict with the eastern lord. She is injured, which makes her much more easier to capture."

"And how are you planning on doing that when she is being watch constantly?"

"You just leave that to me. Just tell Naraku about the eastern lord. Let him deal with that as he will."

* * *

><p>"Shippo! Rin! Don't run around the pound, you don't want to fall in again." Kagome called out as she watched the two play their game of tag. She rested under the shade of trees with Mizuki and Tsume. The kids were excited that Kagome could be with them even though she was still too injured to play.<p>

Oi woman!" Jaken walked over to her, a pile of books and scrolls in his arms. "Here is what you requested."

"Thank you but really Jaken. I have been here for over a month. Could you stop calling me woman human and wench?!"

"There is no reason why I should." the green youkai huffed.

"Master Jaken shouldn't be mean to Kagome-nee-san!" Rin shouted as ran over and tugged on the imp. "Apologize."

"I will do no such thing!" he replied pulling away from the girl.

"Well I guess that means we'll have to make you." Shippo said smiling as flames lit up his hands. Jaken's eyes widen as he was chased around the garden. Rin laughed as the kitsune tossed his small foxfires at the youkai.

"Should I stop him?" Kagome asked Tsume, watching the children chase the imp around.

"Hmm, no. Think of it as target practice," she replied with a smile. "So what's with the books?"

"Oh I just thought I'd read to the children out here."

"Miko, is there a reason why the children are tormenting my retainer?" a certain voice asked.

Both females turned to see Sesshomaru and the other two lords walking towards them.

"Target practice," was the reply as they heard Jaken yelp.

"I see. Lord Daichi and Lord Arata will be departing today."

"Oh," Kagome was going to get up but was stopped.

"There is no need Lady Kagome." Daichi spoke and gave a slight bow. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

The young miko smiled at him. "Like wise Lord Daichi. I wish you a safe travel. As well as you Lord Arata."

"Thank you Lady Kagome. I hope you recover well." Arata responded also with a bow. "And do not fret. I will let me soldiers on the look out for Naraku."

"And I will strengthen the patrols around the mountain."

"That is much appreciated. Thank you both." Kagome said bowing her head from where she sat. With a few final words Sesshomaru led the two lords out. And it was the exact moment, when she could no longer see the three, that Kagome felt a familiar cold shiver run through her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea way more than 5 days. Way way more. Well it's August. You know what that means. Summer is almost over. Okay this was just a little bit of a pain. I've been having so much writer's block, I'm surprised this was written. It was so slow because most of the action sort of happened in the beginning and now things are 'quiet' at the moment. So it's kind of frustrating. Anyway hope you enjoyed it (think I've said that countless times by now but oh well). Please review. :) Chapter 26 will be up as soon as possible. Like within the next week. I will try to post a chapter every week or 3-4 a month. <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**I totally skipped out on the last week of August. My bad. But yeah here's this mess. J/K I really love this one. There next one will be up real soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but like all of you, I sure wish I did.**

**Warning: Ooc **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Taken part 1<strong>

It was almost sunset, and Kagome had spent most of the day outside. It was quiet for the rest of the evening including dinner. Sesshomaru had left earlier to take care of a disturbance near the border and Jaken, not wanting to become a walking target again, went with him. Dinner went by quietly except for the children's constant chatter. After dinner Kagome read to them then tucked both Shippo and Rin in bed. She was returning to her room with Tsume and Mizuki when they ran into Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I did not realized you had returned." Tsume commented bowing in greeting. "Was everything settled?"

"Yes. It was only a mild youkai." He answered before focusing on Kagome. "Follow me." He simply said before walking away.

"Uh okay." The young miko replied before bidding her female companion good night. She walked behind the taiyoukai as he led her further down the corridor. He was quiet, more so than usual that Kagome couldn't help but worry. "Is something the matter?" She asked after a while but he didn't respond. She hugged the little pup closer to her body as they walked out into the cool night air. They continued walking in silence through the courtyard until they got to the palace gate. "Lord Sesshomaru."

He only glanced at her and continued walking toward the gate. There was two guards there, a snake and a bear youkai. The two guards were wearing different armors from what Kagome was used to, and that's when it dawned on her. These were the guards of the eastern wing. "L-lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome couldn't help the shiver in her voice as the youkai glared at her. Just what the hell is he thinking bringing her here.

"Don't say anything," he finally spoke, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. He took one glance at the guards before taking her outside the palace. In the depths of her mind she knew something was terribly wrong and that the person whose deadly grip held her was not Sesshomaru. She struggled in his grip as he led away from the palace and into the forest beyond.

"Why did you bring me out here?!" she yelled once his grip loosened around her wrist. "Who are you?"

"Hmm. A very smart girl." the impostor stated as their form began to shift.

"Who..." Kagome stared at the old woman that appeared before her. "Are you- Meichiko?"

"I am so glad you know my name." The old witch chuckled. "Well did you like my trick?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Just the pup in your arms. Give her to me and you can go free."

"And what do you mean by ' go free'?" a voice sounded from behind them.

Kagome turned around to see the two eastern gate guards walking toward them. She glanced between the two and the witch. There was no way she could escape all three of them. She held Mizuki tighter as the snake youkai approached her.

"You only wanted the pup right? And in return we get to kill the miko." he hissed.

"You never understood the meaning of patience have you?" Meichiko commented with a sigh. "You could have waited until I had the pup in my hands."

"What makes you think I was going to hand her over to you?" Kagome said backing away from the witch. "I'd rather die than let you take her."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru wiped the blood of the now dead youkai from his hand. A group of bear youkai started tearing down the forest on his lands in hopes of finding shards of the Shikon jewel. He turned to his small group of guards, who were rounding up the dead bodies. He didn't need their corpse rotting on his grounds.<p>

"When you are done, continue monitoring the area." He said to the lead of the patrol. "If more appear do not hesitate in disposing of them."

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru."

The inu was taking his leave when another youkai called out to him. He turned to see three more guards heading his way, two of which was carrying a body. Before they even got within ten feet of him, he had to block his nose from the stench of the corpse. From the groans of the other youkais, they smelt it too. Sesshomaru had a sinking feeling in his stomach as the three youkais came closer.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the guard bowed low. "We found this thing lurking around." He gestured for the two to show the body, and Sesshomaru let out a growled. Why was that here?

The sinking feeling became worse as a small voice in his head told him to return to the palace. "Keep an eye out. If you see another one you are to tell me immediately." He said to them before taking off at top speed back to the palace. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. It took no time at all before he reached the palace gates.

"Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back." The guards on watch greeted him.

"Did you see anything suspicious while I was away," he demanded, every part of him on edge.

"None my lord. It's been relatively quiet." They replied.

With the unnerving feeling still gripping him, he rushed inside and headed for the miko's chambers. He wasted no time in opening the door once he got to the room. He almost growled in frustration. She wasn't there, and that anxious feeling kept growing. He needed to think. She knew better than to roam around by herself. Which meant she could be with Tsume or Hayate. Calming his mind with reason he went in search for the demoness. Fortunately he didn't have to look far. She was talking with Hayate near the library. Unfortunately, Kagome wasn't with them.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru," Hayate called out to the inu as he approached them. The tori noticed the subtle hint of nervousness in the taiyoukai aura. "Is something wrong?"

"Where is the miko?"

"What do you mean?" Tsume asked. "You took her away moments ago."

"I had only just arrive," he said resisting another growl. Another thought dawned on him. "Did she have the pup?"

"Yes- Oh no," the demoness' eyes widened. She was tricked. She fell for their trick and now both Kagome and Mizuki could be- She shook her head from the negative thoughts. "It hasn't been long. We can still find them."

"I have been on guard this whole time. No one went out the west gate nor the front." Hayate commented.

"That leaves the east. Hayate follow me." Sesshomaru said silently before taking off.

Hayate looked at Tsume for a moment. "Will you be alright?"

She smiled sadly at him. "Just bring them back safe, okay?"

"Of course," he responded, before following after the inuyoukai.

* * *

><p><strong>I love a panicking Sesshomaru. I don't know why. I guess because if he ever shows he's worried about something that it's important to him. So forgive my oocness I just couldn't resist. It's as bad as my problems with cliff hangers :) Any way happy September. Four chapters this month. Two this week and maybe two next week. We'll see. :) please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**And BAM! Here's #2. Yay! Did you like the last one? Well if you didn't you wouldn't still be reading this mess. :) Last chapter was really short so this one will be a little longer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters and not the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Taken part 2<strong>

Once outside, Sesshomaru picked up the scent of both Kagome and Mizuki, but not of the stranger that took them. Following it, both he and Hayate reached the eastern gates, confirming that she was indeed taken outside. Three guards stood by the gate. They immediately took notice of the inu lord and bowed respectfully. "How long have you been out here?" Hayate asked as they approached them.

"Not long. We just started our patrol." one of them replied.

"Did you see anyone leave through the gate?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"No my lord. It's strange though. There was supposed to be two guards out here before us. But when we came to relieve them of their duty, they were already gone."

Sesshomaru clutched his hand into a fist. "Are you sure?"

All three youkais nodded. "The two had offered to take early guard duty. They said they had permission from Hayate."

"I gave no one no such orders." Hayate replied, his eyes growing darker. When he gets his hands on those guards they were going to pay. That is, of course, if Sesshomaru doesn't get to them first. The tori could feel the taiyoukai's fury rolling off in waves. "Lord Sesshomaru, there are two youkai scents following Kagome and the stranger out." Hayate commented from the entrance of the gate. "I have a bad feeling about this whole thing."

"We'll keep moving." Sesshomaru said heading out the gate. His only focus now was to find Kagome and Mizuki. If anyone dared to harm them they would die. No exceptions. He continued following the scent of the miko and pup, his senses on high alert as he got closer to where he felt they were. He sent out a large wave of his youki when he heard the cries of the pup, and a few seconds later he felt a familiar sting from the miko's reiki. It was small and weak, she was in danger.

* * *

><p>"You can't have her!" Kagome yelled again as she moved away from the three people before her.<p>

"Why can't I just kill her now?" The snake youkai hissed closing in on her. "I promise that pup won't ever get a scratch."

"Ha! You're an incompetent fool. I won't risk the pup's life on your word. It's best if I take both."

"What?!" The youkai turned to the witch. "You dare break your promise!"

"No but you'll just have to wait longer to kill her."

"Not happening!"

Kagome watch wearily as the two glared at each other. They were still blocking her path back to the palace, so her only chance of escape was through the forest. She looked down at Mizuki to gather her courage and took off as quickly as she could into the woods. She heard a distinct shout from behind her and knew she was found out, but that only made her run faster. Kagome paused behind a tree to catch her breath and look around. She spotted a hole in the bottom of the tree trunk hidden by several of its roots.

"Okay. Okay. It's going to be okay." Kagome knelt down and hugged the pup to her. "Mommy's gonna leave for a little while okay. It'll be okay. You'll be safe." She kissed Mizuki on the forehead and placed her within the hole. She then placed a barrier around the little inu and forced herself to push on. She got up and took off running again. Hopefully that witch wouldn't find Mizuki, and she doubt those two youkai would be focused on the pup.

She heard a snarl behind her and turned to find the bear youkai catching up to her. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward him. She struggled in his grip. "Running was a very bad idea priestess." He growled out. "I could kill you right now."

Kagome twisted in his grip and used all her strength to slam her head right into his lower jaw. The youkai loosened his grip due to the shock and pain, giving her the opportunity to escape. Once free, her hands grabbed the nearest rock and threw it at his face, hitting his right eye.

"You bitch!" He snarled holding his eye.

Kagome paid him no mind and doubled back the way she came. She could hear the soft whimpering from Mizuki, and knew the other two would as well. She was almost to the tree when the snake youkai appeared before her and knocked her to the ground. She braced herself with her arm, only for her to remember her injured shoulder as a painful shock shot through her.

The snake youkai grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her off the ground. "Finally caught you."

Kagome gasped and tried to pry his hand off of her throat. She could hear Mizuki crying now. The hand tightened and she could feel herself losing consciousness. Then she felt a surge of youki. _'Sesshomaru.'_ She gripped the youkai's hand in hers and gathered her reiki to her palms.

The male hissed as he dropped the girl to the ground. He held his hand, looking over the now burnt flesh, and glared at the miko. He reached out to grab her again while she was still struggling to breathe when he heard the growl behind him. He didn't have a chance to turn around when he was suddenly impaled by a sword. He collapsed to the ground, the hilt of Tokijin protruding from his back. Sesshomaru retrieved his sword and kicked the corpse away before setting his sights on the girl.

As he pulled her to stand up, Kagome could see the remnants of a red tint in his eyes. _'Was he truly that worried for me?'_

"You're hurt." He said carefully tracing the dark marks around her neck.

"I'll be fine." She replied, although her strained voice didn't seem very convincing. She stumbled a little as she moved away from him and to the tree where her crying pup lay hidden. She removed Mizuki from the hole and caressed the pup's cheek, rocking her till she stopped crying. "It's okay. Everything's okay now."

A rustle was heard before Hayate appeared, sheathing his sword. "I found the other youkai." He simply said as he approached them. "Are you okay Kagome?"

"I am now."

He gave her a smile before continuing talking. "Before I ended his life, the guard told me that witch was involved."

"Meichiko. Yes." Kagome answered. "She disguised herself as Lord Sesshomaru and took me away. I realized something was wrong when we reached the eastern gate. I'm sorry."

"You are not to blame. She had help in her schemes." Sesshomaru said firmly. "Did he say anything else?" He asked Hayate.

The tori sighed knowing his lord wasn't going to like what he said. "The witch has been observing us for the last three weeks. Within our walls."

"What?" Kagome felt cold suddenly. This whole time, she was there watching and waiting. "But why now? Why choose now to act?"

"Because neither I nor Hayate was withing the perimeter." The taiyoukai said bitterly. If he had known, he would have never left her side. He turned to the object of his still wrecked nerves. He didn't say anything, wrapped the end off mokomoko around her, and lifted her in his arm.

She shouted in surprise. "Se- Lord Sesshomaru. You don't have to do this I can walk."

"Let me," was all he said in response. He wasn't going to tell her that he was worried about her. Nor will he mention how his inner beast calmed when she was in his arm. That wasn't going to happen since he would never admit it, especially to himself.

Hayate followed behind as they headed back for the palace. Once again he noticed the small change in Sesshomaru's behavior, like how his anxiety seemed to fade once Kagome was in his arm. To anyone else it would have been a strange sight. The great terrible western lord carrying a miko and her inuyoukai pup. A few minutes later, they were safely back in the palace gates and continued to the entrance. Hayate almost smiled at the young demoness that was currently pacing back and forth in the courtyard.

"Tsume!" Kagome called out to the female before asking Sesshomaru to let her down. When he obliged she made her way to Tsume, who quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Kagome. I was so worried. Are you alright?" Tsume asked looking over the girl and pup, noting the bruise around the miko's neck. "You're hurt. What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. I'm fine now."

"I'm sorry. I should have known something was wrong. I'm sorry." The youkai hugged her again.

"Please don't blame yourself." Kagome said calmly. "We were both tricked."

Tsume pulled away from her and gave her a small smile. "Thank you. You must be tired. I'll let you go now."

Kagome nodded in agreement before returning to the inuyoukai, who proceeded to once again carry her inside. Hayate stayed behind and approached the young otter youkai. Despite Kagome's words, he knew Tsume still felt guilty. At the moment she probably didn't want to hear him say anything relating to it.

"Tsume," Hayate held his hand out to her. "Feel like joining me for a late night meal?"

"Sure," she whispered before taking his hand and letting him lead her away.

* * *

><p>Meichiko watched in dismay as the young girl ran off with the pup. As much as she enjoyed a good chase she wasn't in the right mood to deal with this. She was going to leave the miko alone until the bear youkai decided to give chase. She only felt frustration when the other youkai followed suite, glaring at her as if challenging her. She could go after them and kill them all but her attention was drawn to a certain female youkai watching her. <em><br>_

"What now Kagura? Do you not see I am busy?"

"I'm not stopping you from going after them." The wind witch said with a bored expression.

"Yes but you won't help me to retrieve what I desire."

"Of course not. I am only here to observe. And to warn you."

"About?"

"Sesshomaru knows you've taken the girl and is on the way here." She replied walking up to the old witch.

"And you know this how?" Meichiko questioned.

Kagura motioned toward the small hidden figure of Kanna, who held her mirror. Within it was the image of both Sesshomaru and the head of his guards, Hayate, running toward the eastern gates. "I have no intention of confronting him at this moment." Kagura said as if waiting for the witch to agree.

Another set back in her plans but the wind witch was right. She had no intention of dueling with the western lord. Well at least not until her master was back. "Very well. I will go with you for now. Unless you worry for the girl."

Kagura ignored her and continued away from the area. No sooner had they left, they all felt the youki of the angry inuyoukai. There was no doubt that the inu was going to kill the two youkai guards. Taking the demoness' offer of transport, Meichiko returned to the southern mountain and entered the cave where her master lay.

"Lord Katsurou, I have returned."

**"Meichiko. Tell me all that you've seen."**

"The girl, Kagome resides with the western lord."

**"From what Naraku has told me, this Sesshomaru has a hatred for humans."**

"Well he was wrong. He is a guardian for a human girl. Not only does he care for the miko, but also the young inu pup she's raising."

**"Is that so? A miko caring for a demon child. How strange. What else? Surely there is more."**

"Ah yes. Your followers are pushing the boundary between the world of the living and the world of the dead. They have attack the miko and pup. You were right, I believe they might be a necessity to your revival. I attempted to retrieve the pup earlier this evening but there were complications."

**"Fret not. I am a patient soul. Have you let Naraku know of these developments?"**

"Only of the girl's location."

**"Well done. As always you never fail me. For now pull away from the western lord and the miko's companions. There are still others that needs to be observed."**

"The other youkai lords?"

**"Yes. And do not forget about our dear Naraku."**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Katsurou has not appear in quite a while. Had to in this chapter or people will start forgetting he is a threat. Also worrying Sesshomaru is still the cutest. The next chapter should be up this week and the next before the month ends. Then October will have four as well. and so on until the story is done. So even if the updates are days or a week apart (sort of like this one) it'll be four chapters a month. The next chapter will definitely focus more on Kagome's and Sesshomaru's relationship so yeah. Please review :) <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Number 3 so soon? Well yeah. Last week of September. Gotta get these updates that I promised. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters of Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Miko and Inu<strong>

Sesshomaru took Kagome to see the healer once they got inside. Although bruised, there was no permanent damage to her neck and throat. As for her shoulder, it was beginning to swell. The healer gave her a small jar and recommend she rubbed the contents on her shoulder every night until her shoulder was completely healed. She also checked over the pup to make sure she didn't have any small injuries.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I would like a bath before I go to bed tonight." Kagome said as they headed for her room. Sesshomaru just gave her a nod of approval. When she had gathered her bathing supplies and a change of clothes for both Mizuki and herself, they proceeded to the bath.

Sesshomaru waited outside and rested against the wall. He could hear the miko humming softly and the splashing of water. Almost sighing, he tried to focus on something other than the female. It would be best to think about increasing the security around his lands. Not only does he have to worry about that witch but also for the demonic followers of Katsurou. He would also have to make sure he kept track on the girl and pup. He needed to be prepared in case this incident happened again.

He needed to protected her... although he refused to acknowledge why. _'She's just an asset,'_ he thought, then immediately regretted it. She was more than that. Sesshomaru had long since accepted her as a ally. If she was a demon, she would have been his equal. The inu sighed. The more he tried not to think about her, the more he did just that. She confused him. He felt a soft hand on his arm and turned to see the miko staring at him.

"You okay?" Kagome asked quietly. "You seemed lost in thought so I guess you didn't hear me."

"I am fine." Sesshomaru replied, berating himself for not being aware of his surroundings. "Come now." He led her back to her room where she rested the pup on the bed. "Don't forget to rub the mixture on your shoulder." He reminded her before she had a chance to lie down.

Kagome huffed as she retrieved the jar and opened it. She smelt the contents and was grateful it didn't have a foul smell like modern day ointments did. She dipped her fingers in the jar, then paused to glance at the taiyoukai. "Could you um... look away?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow. He could have responded with the fact that he had already seen the wound and touched her bare skin but decided against it. He obliged and turned away.

Once he couldn't see her, she removed her kimono sleeve and began rubbing the odd ointment to her skin. It felt cold but it relieved the soreness in her shoulder. Having the inu stare at her wasn't the problem. The problem was she couldn't help but think about how warm his hand felt against her skin. Shaking her head vigorously, she erased the thought from her mind...temporarily. She finished tending to her shoulder and covered back up. "Okay, I'm finished."

Sesshomaru turned to look at her before facing the door. "Rest as much as you want. If you need anything, I will be right outside."

"Ah, wait." Kagome got up quickly and grabbed his sleeve. She hadn't realized what she had done until he turned back to face her. "Uh... I, um... I can't sleep just yet. So... can you just stay in here a bit longer. Just till I fall asleep. Please." She said the last part looking up at him, her azure eyes revealing her emotions.

The taiyoukai was confused once again. She was no longer in danger so why did she fear being alone? It was like with Rin, when she experienced nightmares. The pleading look she gave him was enough for him to stay. He would figure out why later. Taking her hand, he led her back to the bed and sat her done, before taking a seat on the edge. "I will stay."

Kagome sighed with relief. "Thank you." She laid down next to Mizuki, curling around the pup and closing her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I thought you were going to sleep."

"I will, eventually." She said smiling. "I haven't thanked you yet, for saving me. So thanks."

"I did promise to protect you." He responded.

"I know."

She was silent for a while, but Sesshomaru could tell she was still awake. "Is there something else on your mind miko?"

"Hmm? No, nothing important." She said looking at him. "I was just wondering... never mind, it's not my place to ask."

"What is it?" He asked, feeling she wouldn't sleep until he answered whatever question she had.

"W-what was your father like?"

He stiffened slightly. That was one of the last things he ever wanted to be asked. Why was she asking him that question?

Kagome almost regretted her question when she saw the serious expression on the youkai's face. It should have made sense that the inu didn't like talking about his father. "Uh, Ses- Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sorr-"

"I don't know how to answer that question."

"Eh?" Was he serious? She expected him to either glare at her or leave. "Ah, it's okay. Really, I shouldn't have asked."

Sesshomaru stared at her with his usual expressionless face. "Sleep."

"O-okay." Kagome laid back down and closed her eyes. She really shouldn't have asked. She groan lightly and covered her face with her hands.

"Miko."

"Sorry. I'm sorry."

"Why do you apologize for everything?"

"Bad habit, sorry," she replied.

"Stop that. It's annoying."

"Sorry."

Sesshomaru sighed. Did she apologize thinking he was angry with her? He himself couldn't tell what he was feeling. Usually, anything relating to his father would make him angry, but now he just felt uneasy. Was that the right description? If so, he was not liking it one bit. Since she arrived, he has been questioning everything he did, when he never had to before. This was troubling him more than it should. He glanced at the miko, half relieved that she had finally fallen sleep.

He got up, intent on leaving, but instead he moved closer to the sleeping girl. His next actions would puzzle him even further. He sat down directly behind her, reached over, and uncovered her face. The longer he stared at her, the more relaxed he felt. The events of the day almost seem to have never happened. His gazed shifted from her to the pup. He removed his hands from the miko's and brushed the pup's hair to the side. Mizuki made a tiny groan, moving her head closer to the warmth by her face. Sesshomaru traced the stripe on her cheek. That unusual feeling he had returned.

When he looked at the pup, he couldn't help but think of his own father. Had the great Inu no Taisho felt this way when he was born? It's the type of question Sesshomaru never wanted answered. He did not want to know. He sighed again. These two females were poison. They had him thinking about things he didn't need nor want to know. It has only been a month and everything around him was changing.

"Troublesome duo." He muttered before getting up and settling on the ground. He had the conflicted feeling that he was going to be stuck with them forever. Whether that was a good or bad thing, only time would tell. For now, he was focusing on making sure they were safe. Tomorrow he will deal with their problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will be up the last day of the month. I tried to keep Sesshomaru in character as much as I could while showing some character development. So this was one pain to deal with. I didn't want to make it too fluffly. We have loads of time for that. This was short only because I was focusing on these two (well mainly Sess). Please review and tell me what you think. Til next time <strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**This month has been crazy. So glad it's over. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, made me happy. This chapter moves plot along. From here on out it's going to have so many twist and turns, your heads will spin. Have fun, hope you don't get confused :)**

**Disclaimer: I never have nor will I ever own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Messenger<strong>

Kagome can prove for a fact, she was still not use to the wake up call she received from a crying pup. Moaning, she turned over and opened her eyes. The first thing she sees is a certain inu-youkai hovering over her, Mizuki wrapped in his pelt. "Uh... good morning?"

"I was about to wake you," Sesshomaru replied giving her space to get up before he handed her the pup.

"Thank you," she said turning around, her back turn to him so she could feed the pup. _'Why do I feel like he's just staring at me?'_ She turned her head slightly and peeked through the corner of her eyes. Blue met gold and she faced forward quickly. Yeah, he was definitely staring at her. Kagome almost sighed when she heard the door knock. _  
><em>

"Come in," the inu said taking his eyes off the miko. He didn't even realize he was watching until she turned around. He watched as Tsume walked in and bowed to him.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru. Good morning Kagome," Tsume greeted.

"Tsume, good morning," Kagome replied with a smile. "Come to get me?"

"As always," the demoness replied with her own smile. "Will you be having breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Oh yes, before I forget." She faced the in-youkai to address him. "Hayate informed me that the fire-cat that travels with Kagome's companions is heading in this direction."

"Kirara?" Kagome questioned. "Wait, is it only her?"

"It would seem so." Tsume said.

Kagome turned her eyes to the taiyoukai. "Something must have happened. In the past we never sent Kirara by herself unless it was to find or warn each other."

"When the fire-cat arrives bring her straight to us." Sesshomaru said to Tsume.

"I will pass the message on," the demoness replied before exiting the room.

Kagome was now anxious. Did something happen? Had her friends gotten into some kind of trouble? Was one of them hurt? Were they all hurt? She was on the verge of panicking when a hand grabbed her chin and force her to look up.

"Stop that," Sesshomaru said firmly, staring in her eyes.

"Stop what?"

"Your scent is covered in fear. It's overwhelming."

"What do you expect me to do? My friends could be hurt while I'm here pro-"

"Did you forget you have been targeted plenty of times within my domain?" He asked still holding her chin, albeit more gentler now.

Kagome closed her eyes and whispered. "No."

"Good." He let go of her and sat beside her. "If your friends are indeed in any trouble, I will send someone to aid them."

"Thank you."

"And miko."

"Yes?"

"The pup is done feeding."

Kagome's eyes shot opened and she stared at the inu, cheeks reddening by the second. She was speechless. He just sort of peered at her before getting up. Kagome just let out one long sigh before she removed the pup and properly covered herself. Did he really needed to say that so damn casually? Taking the pup in her hands she walked with him out the door. The only thing breaking the incredibly awkward (awkward for her) silence was the constant bubbly noises Mizuki was making as she gnawed on Kagome's kimono sleeve. They walked into the dining hall, everyone waiting for them.

"I was just about to get you," Tsume said when a bouncing little fire-cat ran up to Kagome.

"Kirara!" Kagome greeted the little creature as it jumped on her shoulder.

"She was carrying a message for you," the demoness handed her a small scroll and took the pup from her hands.

"Thank you," Kagome said quietly and opened the scroll. She walked to her usual seat as she read the contents. Sitting down, she let out a sigh and scratched the sides of her head.

"Is everything okay, okaa-san?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"Miroku was attacked by Naraku and Kagura." Kagome responded honestly.

"What? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Sango got to him in time and took him to Mushin. That's where they are right now."

"Where was he attacked?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Mount Fuji. It says he went to meditate and possibly dive into the spirit world."

"Did it work?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah. He spoke with the old monks involved with Katsurou's defeat. They gave him the list of supplies to create another seal."

"What are the supplies?" The taiyoukai questioned taking the scroll from her hands. "Most of this is doable. Except for the dragon tooth."

"Yeah I figured. You don't suppose Isamu would be willing to lend us one?" She said jokingly.

"Unlikely." Sesshomaru replied, rolling back up the scroll. "For now, you need to eat. I will send a reply when you have finished."

"Understood. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was getting impatient but he knew he needed to wait until Kirara returned with a reply. It had only been a day after all. Still, he couldn't help worrying about Kagome. How could he be certain that his brother would keep his promise and protect her. Hell, the only reason he's letting her stay with him was because of the inu-pup. At least that's what Inuyasha thought. His companions all just stared at him as he continued to fidget.<p>

"You know, Inuyasha," Miroku spoke. "You don't have to wait with us. If your worried you could just go."

"Feh. Don't you think I already thought about that?" Inuyasha responded. "I will wait."

"So you say but your constant nervousness is making me anxious."

"Then don't watch me." Inuyasha said sharply.

"It's hard not to stared at a furry eared hanyou that keeps twitching as if he has ants in his pants." Miroku said.

"Do you two need a time out?" Sango commented glaring at the two males. "Now Inuyasha, Miroku is right. If you're worried about Kagome, it would make better sense to go to her than to wait here."

"I know. I already made up my mind to wait for a day." Inuyasha replied calming down a little.

"He probably doesn't want her to see him looking so worried." Kikyou commented. Inuyasha stiffened slightly.

"Oh so that's it." Miroku said grinning.

"That's not the reason why."

"So what is the reason?"

"I don't have to tell you." The hanyou said turning away from them. "Besides, even if I go what if Kirara gets here, and Kagome says we should meet there? Do you even have the strength to move, Miroku?"

"I'll be fine," the monk answered. "Why does that bother you?"

"Naraku's still out there planning something. If you were to run into him, I don't think Sango alone could stand up to him. No offense Sango."

"None taken." Sango said waving it off.

"Don't tell me you are actually worried about me?" Miroku asked. "I never knew you could be so sweet."

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up before I change my mind."

"That is one problem solved." Kikyou said after some time.

"We have another problem?" The taijiya questioned.

The priestess simply pointed to herself. "Your friend does not trust me. And I highly doubt Sesshomaru would like me within his domain."

"True, but Kagome did send Inuyasha to find you and collect the jewel shards. Besides we now have new information about the monks thanks to you."

"Are you being kind to me slayer?"

"Let's just call it a temporary truce." Sango replied. She herself did not trust her, but if what Kikyou told them was true, and she was the descendant of the old monks, then she was an asset they couldn't afford to lose. With her help they might be able to keep Katsurou sealed and stop Naraku. However if the priestess made any move to betray them or hurt Kagome in any way, Sango would make sure her borrowed life will end then and there. And that was a promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter again. So how did you enjoy the update? Things are going to get so complicated I really hope I don't confuse you later. Hopefully I would be able to explain everything just right. I feel like I mentioned this before. I probably did. 98% sure I did. So yeah. Please review and look forward to the next chapter. Should have it up the ending of the first week or the beginning of the second week of October.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**It's time to begin again. Took a much longer break than I expected because this was just a bad month for me. Chapter 30-32 will be posted within a day of each other. Chapter 33 will be posted for October 31. Thanks so much for the reviews, they made me happy. Here's chapter 30 you lovable lots. Also there were some simple spelling errors in the last two chapter that I had to fix. Barely noticeable. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters to Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: The calm before the Storm<strong>

Kirara reached the shrine early the next morning with the reply from the western palace. In the letter it stated that Kagome have had a few incidents of her own, and that it was probably best if they all regrouped. Certain things had to be discussed in person, most of which concerned Meichiko and Naraku. So, through an unanimous decision, they all decided to leave at once. Inuyasha ran ahead with Kikyou on his back. Sango and Miroku followed behind on Kirara. Despite Sango's protest, the monk insisted on going along. He was still in pain and bleeding from some of the wounds but he guaranteed he could handle the journey.

As the sun began to rise higher, and noon got closer, Inuyasha decided it was best to stop for a while. Sango took that time to check on Miroku's injuries and change his bandages. "You should have stayed."

"I'm a selfish man. I did not want to sit around doing nothing so excuse me for for being a burden." Miroku replied wincing when Sango cleaned out his wounds.

"You not a burden." Inuyasha said keeping his eyes on their path.

"Is something wrong? You seem on edge." Sango asked as she wrapped the monk in clean bandages.

"A storm is coming."

"Should we find a place to shelter?" Kikyo questioned looking in the same direction he was.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. By the time it arrives we should be at the western palace."

"Then is there something else bothering you?"

The hanyou was quiet for a short time. "I don't think it's anything important."

"Your not the type to worry about unnecessary things Inuyasha." Sango commented. "Tell us what's on your mind."

"It just might make all our other problems worse."

"Oh for the love of- would you just tell us?!"

"It's strange don't you think? We haven't had any run ins with Naraku, except for Miroku of course. But anyway, that isn't the problem on my mind. When we first got Mizuki, her mother and father were killed because of demons attacking them for a shard. Then we were also attacked demons when we first left the western palace."

"Inuyasha-"

"Who is the only person we know that would send multiple demons just for one shard? I kept thinking it was strange but I left it alone because I was being stubborn. Naraku may have been behind it all."

"I could find out for you." Kikyou said. "My soul collectors can gather information for me."

"It's been a month since then." Inuyasha responded a little doubtful.

"The spirit of the dead leaves behind trails, memories and such. I can collect what we need from that."

"Well if that's settled, I suggest we keep moving." Miroku commented standing up.

"Don't push yourself." Sango said watching him carefully.

"I'll be fine. After all the sooner we get there the better."

"Suddenly it feels as if you and Inuyasha have switched places."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, Inuyasha is the one who usually rushes us while you're the one to always think and question our situation."

"I just want us to be careful this time around," Inuyasha stated. The others watched him as he stared of in the distance. When they were all set to go, they continued forward to the western palace.

* * *

><p>Kagome rotated her shoulder before stringing her bow. It was just her luck, when she finally was able to practice again, the bow string snapped. It took her about ten tries to finally get a new string attached. She tugged on the string before notching an arrow and firing a test shot. "Perfect."<p>

"Your basic skills needs improvement."

Kagome huffed and turned to face the taiyoukai. He was sitting away from her, Mizuki carefully wrapped in his pelt and Rin decorating the pup's hair with flowers. It was such a cute scene, Kagome felt she had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. "What do you mean by that?"

"It took you too long to string that bow," he replied.

"I never once had my bow string break so there was never a need to." She pluck the string and watched as it vibrated. "I did pretty well for my first try don't you think?"

"Hn." He turned her attention away from her and toward Hayate, who was busy training the young kitsune. They were practicing defensive techniques, and how to properly disarm an opponent. Shippo had a concentrated look on his face as he listened to every detailed instruction Hayate gave him. He took each step with caution but much confidence. In time the boy would make a great warrior.

"The kit has not had much training has he?" Sesshomaru asked never taking his eyes off them.

"None," Kagome answered, continuing firing her arrows at a target. "We had to always rely on our friends to protect us. Even now I still do."

"Now it is most difficult to protect yourself," he said stealing a glance at the little inu in his pelt. "You now have another life to protect."

"As do you," Kagome muttered quietly to herself, although he heard her quite well.

Sesshomaru made no indication that he heard her. He switched his attention between the miko, the kit, Rin and the pup. Just when did the number of people around him start to increase? He could still recall the times when he was alone, traveling across his lands. Back then he spent less time at the palace, and even when he was there the only ones he allowed in his presence was Hayate and Tsume. The tori had a bad habit of trying to get him to show any amount of emotion, most of which was annoyance. Soon after traversing alone, he gained Jaken as his retainer. As obnoxious as the imp was, Sesshomaru found him to be useful at times and loyal. Then he managed to tame Ah-Un, and for a long while they were the only ones he tolerated. It would be many years, after the humiliation dealt by his half-brother, that he would meet Rin.

Rin, a tiny human child who should be below his notice had impacted his life greater tan any one else. What had started as a test for Tensaiga soon became much more. He had not cared much when the little girl followed him around, but now he couldn't imagine what it would be like if she never did. Well, he could, but it would seem very...dull. And now... he had Kagome, Shippo and Mizuki with him. Who would have thought there would come a day when he would protect the miko who traveled with his brother. The girl, who on several occasion dared to insult him and fire an arrow at him. And with her came the young kitsune, another of Inuyasha's companions, and an inu youkai pup. So yes, the number of beings to protect had increased, and Sesshomaru found himself caught between hating it and not minding the change at all. If he was his old self, this situation would be laughable, pitiful, and disgracing.

The small sounds of giggling interrupted his thoughts, and once again he realized he lost focused with his surroundings. He turned his attention to the two young females at his side. Somehow Rin had gotten the idea to cover parts of his pelt in flowers. Completely oblivious to the fact that he was now watching her, the girl continued to loop flowers in the fur. He gazed over to the pup and almost sighed. Mizuki's hair was parted in two and braided with flowers weaved in it. There was so much, it looked like the pup's hair was made entirely of flowers.

"Rin," he finally said after a while.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin answered never looking up from her task.

"Too much flowers."

The little girl paused and smiled up at the inu. "There's no such thing as too much flowers."

He turned when he heard a short laugh. His eyes landed on Hayate, who tried desperately to hide the smile sneaking on his face. Noticing he was being glared at, the tori pointed in the direction of the laugh. Sesshomaru fixed his sights on Kagome. The young girl was turned away from him, but he could clearly see her shoulders shaking. "Miko." He called out sternly.

Kagome flinched when she heard him. She turned slightly and looked at him. "Yes?" By now Rin had covered nearly half his pelt with flowers. It was such a weird sight that she couldn't hold it in any more. She started to laugh... hard.

At first he was insulted. She was laughing at him. She dared to laugh at him. Then as he watch her cheeks turn red and listened to the sound she made when she laughed, he didn't seem to mind it. He just stared at her and realized this was the first time he had ever seen her so happy. Sure she smiled and laughed when she was around the children but this was the first she had done so in his presence.

It was a short while when her laughter finally settled down. She wiped the few tears that slipped during her giggle fest and looked at the inu. He was staring at her with no emotion or reaction at all. Blushing, she quickly remembered just who it was she was laughing at. "I'm sorry. I did not mean any insult. It's just that... the flowers suit you very much."

Hayate snorted at the statement and quickly returned his attention to Shippo. "Let's see how well your offensive skills are and we'll move on from there." The energy from the kit was enough to distract him from the inu and miko.

Sesshomaru ignored the tori... for the moment at least, and stayed watching the miko. By the reddening of he face he guessed she was now embarrassed. "You seem happy." He commented, never changing the neutral look on his face.

"I am," was her response. She watched as he faced Rin and whispered something to her. The young child smile brightened as she ran towards Kagome, kimono full of flowers.

"Rin will make Kagome's hair pretty with flowers." The young girl said kneeling next to her.

"Eh? Really?"

"Lord Sesshomaru said it would make Kagome smile more."

"He did?" Kagome stared at the taiyoukai. His face was as emotionless as ever but she could feel it. Whether, he would ever admit it himself, the great killing perfection was content. Suddenly as if a clock chimed, they both turned their attention to the northern skies. There was a storm coming, and it was going to be big.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that. Thought I should still throw in a little character development for Sesshomaru and a little fluff here and there. Chapter 31 will be up next and so forth and so forth. Sorry you waited for so long. This week is the last of October, I'm sure you all know. I'll try not to risk this happening again. So hope you liked it. Please review, it's always a delight. Lot's of things will be happening with the plot. For one thing it will be moving forward. Second some insight to the antagonist of this story (to which one I'll leave you guessing).<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Sorry again for leaving this till the last few days of the month. There's a lot of plot that's going to be happening from this moment on. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Back to the West<strong>

Through out the day Kagome kept an eye on the horizon. To most, the clear cool air would seem like perfect weather but for many of the youkai at the palace they could tell. One large storm was coming their way. It was especially times like these Kagome missed television, most importantly the weather channel. It felt way worse than just the average rain or thunder storm, but also less dangerous than a hurricane. If she really had to guess her answer would be a monsoon or tropical storm. She let out a sigh as she watched the sun start to set.

"Worrying about the future again?" Sesshomaru spoke. The inu had never left her side since she was nearly kidnapped. It didn't bother her but she felt as if he was neglecting other important matters by staying so near to her.

"Kind of," she answered. "I never been able to sense an approaching storm. I can't tell how bad it's going to be, only that it's big."

"Hn. For now we will make the necessary preparations for it," he replied. A small breeze blew by and he saw Kagome shiver slightly. "The nights' are getting colder. You should head inside before you fall ill."

Kagome simply nodded before following the inu back inside. They made their way quietly to the dinning hall. Shippo and Rin were already seated listening to whatever tale Jaken was telling them at the moment. What ever he was telling them, it had them quiet and entranced. The imp was finally starting to get use to the new additions in the palace. He still did not like being left alone with the children for too long, seeing as he becomes the means for entertainment when they were bored. The two took their seats with them and soon dinner was served.

"Ah, okaa-san. Today after training Hayate said soon I'll be able to practice with weapons." Shippo said excitingly after some time.

"You are? That's great Shippo." Kagome replied with a smile. She watch the kit as he continued talking about his training sessions, and couldn't help but notice the tiny bruises on his hands. If he was human, and they were in the future it would be normal to freak out at the situation. So she was glad that he was in fact a demon. Whatever injuries he obtained now would make him stronger in the future. "You have to make sure to keep a goal in mind. Don't give up even when things gets hard okay?"

"Yes. I'll do my best."

Later, after they had all finished eating and Kagome saw the children to bed, she found herself with Sesshomaru in his study. She had attended to Mizuki earlier and therefore left the pup in Tsume's care until she decided to got to to her room. She felt too restless to fall asleep and Sesshomaru allowed her to stay with him while he looked through some documents. Just like she thought, he was neglecting work to watch over her. The taiyoukai was looking over different scrolls while she sat across from him reading a few poems she happened to find. He paused every now and then to glance at her, trying to see if she was forcing herself to stay awake. From the looks of it, she did not seem remotely tired. Sesshomaru let out a small smile. There he was again over-worrying for the girl.

"Is it a lot of work?" Kagome asked when she heard the sigh. He didn't look tired or particularly frustrated about anything. Then again it was hard to tell what emotions the inu was feeling.

"No. They are mostly letters from some informants I have." He replied not bothering to think why he would. "Seems the eastern lord has been disappearing from his lands often."

"Isamu?" Kagome paused from her reading and looked up questioningly. "Why would he be doing that?"

"Nothing good I suppose." He replied. Something was telling him to warn the other lords, and not one to ignore his intuition, he decided it was best to do so once that upcoming storm passed.

They were both quiet for a long while, the only sound between them was the shuffling of papers. After some time Kagome let out a yawn. "Finally tired?" Sesshomaru question staring at her before rolling up the scrolls that was around him.

"Only a little," she responded. "I almost forgot to ask. Did you ever manage to figure out what the mark on my shoulder meant?"

"Somewhat," he answered getting up. He motioned for her to join him and led her out of the room. "It is from a sub-clan of the house of the moon, although from what I recall the crescent moon is to be the same color as my own."

"What does it means if it's red?" Kagome asked. She realized he was taking her back to her room, however, she was not going to complain.

Sesshomaru made a small shrugging motion, an inelegant gesture but he really could not care.

Kagome on the other hand thought it was a bizarre act for him. "Well, besides the color what does the mark itself mean?"

"One who is under the protection of the moon." He paused and stared into her eyes for a moment. "You have inadvertently become a member of the inu clan."

"What? A part- wait what does that mean?" She asked again confused.

"It means what you think."

"That's not answering my question."

"Good night miko." Sesshomaru said stopping in front of her room.

Kagome looked between the door and the inuyoukai before sighing. "You know I'm just going to bother you about it in the morning right?"

"Hn."

She smiled at him before opening the door and walking in. "Good night."

* * *

><p>Not too far from the western palace, the inutaichi stopped for the night. As much as he wanted to keep moving on, Inuyasha was more concerned for the monk in their group. Miroku was trying his best to hide his pain but the others saw through him. Sango was right. They should have waited till a majority of his injuries had healed. If Kagome saw them arrive with Miroku still in bad shape she was going to give him an earful. Inuyasha sighed. Not much he could do about it now.<p>

"You should have stayed." Sango muttered as she tended to his wounds. Lucky for them they were not to far from the palace. As long as they did not stop again in the morning, they should be there by noon. "You are so stubborn."

Miroku only grunted in reply as the taijiya tied new bandages around his torso. The largest of his wounds started to bleed again, which accounted for his current pain. "Easily the second worse pain Iv'e been through."

"What's the first one?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku just raised his right hand, no doubt hinting toward the cursed hole he was forced to bear.

"And here I thought it was going to be Naraku's poisonous insects." Inuyasha said jokingly. He didn't want to focus on Miroku's curse hand. It had always made him uncomfortable. He knew it was because he did not want to see his friend die from it. If they could defeat Naraku, then he would be safe.

"No that would be the third worse pain," the monk replied with a smile.

"You should be able to recover while we're at the palace, however long that may be."

"Should we take into account the storm you mentioned?" Sango questioned.

"I don't know how long that will last. I do know for certain that it's going to hinder any plans we have."

As the night progressed on the only ones awake were Sango and Inuyasha. Miroku fell asleep soon after they had eaten, and Kikyou went off into the forest to collect souls. Inuyasha was looking at the direction she went with a sadden expression. For the time he was with her she did not once collect the souls of the dead. He guessed it was time she replenished her strength, he just wished it didn't have to be this way. Would things have changed if they had trusted each other more? Could he had been able to save her 50 years ago? All these questions and more invaded his mind when he was with her.

"Inuyasha," Sango called out to the hanyou. Once she had his attention she continued. "You can't change the past even if you wanted to. The best thing to do is move forward."  
>Inuyasha gave her a look to which she just laughed to. "I can read you like a book. It's the same with Kagome, you both express your true feelings through your eyes." The taijiya said before checking on Miroku. She was in the same boat. Where Inuyasha blamed himself for Kikyou's death, she did the same for her brother. It was painful but sooner or later she would have to accept that Kohaku was gone, and nothing she did would bring him back.<p>

Once she was sure Miroku would be fine for the night, she decided to turn in for the night. A few hours later dawn arrived, along with Kikyou returning to the group. They left as soon as they were ready, and did not stop until the western palace was in their sights.

* * *

><p><strong>So the next two chapters are coming up right after this. Please review and tell me what you think. If you notice any major grammatical or spelling errors don't be afraid to say so. Although English is my first language I, at times, make a lot of mistakes. I try to reread most of my chapters but only notice something is wrong when I've already upload them.<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy Halloween...if you celebrate it of course. If Not Happy Friday and it's finally the end of the month! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I... yeah, still don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Reunited<strong>

As predicted, the inutaichi arrived at the palace around noon. They stopped at the gates and waited a short time before Hayate came to greet them. "Lord Sesshomaru was not expecting you to arrive so soon." He said before leading them inside.

"We were worried about Kagome." Inuyasha said indifferently. "How is she?"

"You can ask her yourself." The tori responded gesturing toward the door that led to Sesshomaru's study. He knocked on the door before opening it. "Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and his companions have arrived."

"Let them in."

The youkai stepped to the side and allowed the group to enter the room. Once they were in he closed the door and went back to his daily patrol.

"You guys are here fast." Kagome said to her friends getting up from her seat. "What did you do rush over here?"

"Kind of," Sango responded giving her friend a hug. She felt the young girl flinch and pulled away. "Are you okay?"

"That's a bit of a story."

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked this time, more to Sesshomaru than to Kagome.

"Before that can I ask why Miroku is up and about?" Kagome asked the hanyou folding her arms.

The hanyou's ears flattened. He knew she was going to do that. "I didn't force him if that's what you're suggesting. He decided to come all on his own."

Kagome turned to the monk and approached him.

"I know what you're going to say but I am fine." Miroku said taking a step back from the girl. She raised her hand a lightly press the spot on his chest, earning a pained groan from the monk.

"Fine my ass," she said in a frustrated tone. She took his hand and led him to sit down. She peeled back part of his top and sighed. "Miroku this is a serious injury. Why didn't you stay put? You would heal better if you had rested more."

"Funny. When I tell you to stay put and rest your argument is that you would be bored staying in one place." Sesshomaru commented.

Kagome shot him a look. "My injuries stopped bleeding a few days ago. These," she gestured to Miroku's chest. "Are still fresh."

"So hey back to that. What happened?" Inuyasha asked again.

"I may have picked a fight with the eastern lord." She responded with a small laugh.

"May have? Why would you get in a fight with a youkai lord?" He face Sesshomaru. "Why would you _let_ her get into a fight with a youkai lord?! What the hell?"

"Inuyasha calm down." Kagome said tugging the hanyou to sit next to her. "First things first. I'm guessing you guys have new information for me?" She motioned for Kikyou to come to her.

The other miko stayed quiet as she walked to her. When she was directly next to her, she pulled a small pouch from her haori and handed it to Kagome. "We managed to collect four shards."

"Thanks," Kagome replied taking the pouch and patted the spot next to her for the priestess to sit.

"There is something else," Kikyou said once she sat down. "Inuyasha and I rejoined with your friends only a few moments after they had sent you a message."

"Yeah the one about the seal. Did something happened afterwards?"

"We learned Kikyou is a descendant of one of the dead monks." Inuyasha said.

"What?" She stared at the dead priestess in near disbelief.

"It's true." Kikyou commented not blaming the girl for not trusting her. "You can ask Keade if you want to be sure."

"No," she replied shaking her head. "It's fine. So I'm assuming the seal will be our plan B."

"If we can get the proper items I told you about then yes." Miroku replied.

Kagome almost sighed but held it in. Most of the items they can get with little problem, but others would be more difficult. One way or the other they would eventually have to get everything before Naraku and Katsurou gained an upper hand.

"If we are to collect these ingredients, it will have to be done quickly and carefully." Sesshomaru said. "The last thing we need is for Katsurou to know what we're planning."

"How is he gonna find out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Meichiko has been busy. I believe after your encounter with her, she followed you here. Only recently did we find out she has been observing us."

"What? When was this?"

"Two nights ago when she tried to kidnap me and Mizuki." Kagome answered preparing herself for the onslaught of questions.

"What?!"  
>"How did she get to you?"<br>"Are you okay?"

"Guys, guys. One at a time please."

"How were you kidnapped?" Inuyasha asked. He was right to be worried before. How could they have not notice this?

"She disguised herself as Lord Sesshomaru while he was out dealing with a problem with some youkai."

"A trap set up by the witch."

"How do you figure that?" Sango questioned this time.

"Another one of Katsurou's rotting followers was found in the same area. It was at that point I realized the miko was in danger."

"By that time Meichiko had already taken me outside the palace wall and I realized who she was. She basically told me she wanted Mizuki and that's when..."

"That's when what?" Inuyasha gave her a questioning glance. "Kagome what happened next?"

Kagome peered at Sesshomaru, as if silently asking if she should continue knowing how angry Inuyasha will get. The taiyoukai seemed to understand and gave her a short nod of approval. No matter how mad Inuyasha would get, he could handle it just fine, just as long as he didn't spout off insulting slurs.  
>Kagome sighed before continuing. "That's when two guards from the east wing approached us. Turns out Meichiko had a little help while she roamed around here."<p>

"How," Inuyasha let out a growl and stared right at Sesshomaru. "Could you let this happen?!"

"I do not account for treacherous youkai." Was the cold reply.

"Oh cut the bullshit excuse!" The hanyou yelled getting up. "I shouldn't have left her here! Especially with you!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to get him to stop but judging by the sound of Sesshomaru's growl, she was too late.

"You think she would fare better in your care?" The taiyoukai growled.

"She would." Inuyasha answered standing in front of the inu.

"If she was still with you the enemy would already have her."

"She's safer with people who care about her," Inuyasha said angrily. "Instead of someone like you, who could care less whether or not she was dead!"

Sesshomaru snarled and reached out to grab the hanyou but was stopped when Kagome wedged herself between them. "Stop it!" She yelled one hand on each of them, pushing until they took a step back from each other. "Both of you apologize to each other, right now!"

"The hell I will!" Inuyasha said glaring at the taiyoukai.

"I won't apologize for what I said." Sesshomaru responded taking his eyes from his half-brother to the girl in front of him. "Not to him but to you, I will apologize for not noticing the dangers before they happened." He gently removed her hand from him and stepped past her.

"Sesshomaru-" Kagome called out to him realizing once again she had forgotten to use his title.

The inu stopped but didn't turn to face her. "You're friends are now here. It's safe to leave you alone for now, don't you agree." He left the room, every inch of him was burning with fury. He needed to cool off else he felt he would do something regretful. Last thing he needed was an outright brawl with Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>"Shall I dispose of them my lord?" Meichiko asked as she observe the youkais roam the area below the mountain. The guards from the southern lands had increased their patrol around the mountain since the meeting at the west. No doubt they were on the look out for Naraku.<p>

**"No. Let them be for now. In the end their efforts will be fruitless."**

"Yes. All but one of the youkai lords are taking cautionary actions."

**"Who is the one?"**

"The eastern lord," the witch answered. "It seems to me, he thinks of you as no threat. Shall I teach him a lesson?"

**"You can have your fun later," Katsurou laughed. "The eastern lord will die of my own hands. I want to drain every bit of life from him, and watch him wither to dust."**

"Of course my lord. Oh there is something else you should know."

**"Yes?"**

"Kagura has told me that Naraku has been constantly traveling between the northern and southern lands. She says it's unusual as he often stays in one place before moving on."

**"I see. Keep an eye on him. And if it seems like that Kagura is withholding any important information... well, you can dispose of her any way you like."**

Meichiko smiled viciously. "As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>I think I made Sesshomaru a little too angry but I find it perfect in this situation. Also, second one in a day? Don't expect it to happen again. This is like once in a blue moon kind of thing. Like an eclipse, it'll only happen once in your lifetime. :) jk but seriously this was difficult. Thanks again for reviewing. The next chapter maybe up sooner than you think. **


	33. Chapter 33

**What's this? Another Chapter?! Yeah told you guys this was happening. So that's three in a day. Wait it's November 1st... well whatever it's a little past midnight. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to break for a week.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1-32. Nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Distance<strong>

It had been half an hour since Sesshomaru left the room and the group. Since he left, Kagome hadn't said a word. Inuyasha was expecting her to yell at him or at least sat him. Instead the young girl sat back down. She was in a bit of a shock. She didn't know what to say to anyone at the moment. She felt how angry the taiyoukai was when she touched him. Did what Inuyasha said truly upset him? And was he sincere when he apologized? _'Of course he was,'_ Kagome thought. _'Sesshomaru is the type to never acknowledge his mistakes. So if he apologized, he must of meant it.'_

"Kagome?" Sango called out to her. "Um, are you okay?"

Kagome looked at her and the rest of her companions. They were all looking at her worriedly save Kikyou who looked more curious than worried. "Yeah I'm fine." She lied. She sighed deeply before staring at Inuyasha. "You shouldn't have said those things to him."

"He deserved it."

"No he didn't!" She almost yelled at the hanyou. "Yes they were his soldiers. But they were planning to kill me from the beginning. They hated the fact that I, a human, was in the care of their lord. No doubt they thought it made him weak... the same way others did with your father." Kagome sighed again. She really didn't know why she was saying all of this. Long ago if anyone had ask her to describe the inu lord, she would have told them he was cold and ruthless. Now, well he was still ruthless but he wasn't as cold as he seemed and there were times he could be caring. "If Sesshomaru hadn't gotten to me on time, I would have been dead."

"That still doesn't change the fact that he let you get hurt." Inuyasha replied after some time. "Ignoring what happen with the witch and the guards for now, could you explain why you fought with a lord?"

"Ah that?" Kagome thought of the best way to describe the incident. "It was a battle of honor and pride."

"Whose honor?" Miroku asked.

"He fought for his wounded pride, and I for my own honor."

"Could we have a detailed explanation?"

"Lord Isamu of the east kept insulting me for being human, despite Sesshomaru warning him not to upset me. He also insulted you guys, so I basically told him he had less honor and integrity than many of the humans and hanyou's I've met. That pissed him off and he challenged me. Sesshomaru didn't want him to fight me but because of youkai law he couldn't do much about it except declare our battle was not to the death."

"Where is he now?" Inuyasha asked as calmly as he could.

"Back in his own lands I guess. I know for sure he is more angry at me than anything else. During our battle I managed to hit him with a sealing arrow, right after he did his to me." She removed part of her kimono, exposing the large scar that was left on her shoulder.

"Oh my god," Sango went up to her and touched the scar lightly. "Does it hurt?"

"Only slightly." She responded pulling the kimono sleeve back in place. "It stopped bleeding after a day. Only recently my shoulder started to swell because I fell on it. I think the demon blood in me helped with most of the healing. Well one good thing came out of it."

"And what's that?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"The other lords not only recognize me as a true ally of Lord Sesshomaru but they also agreed on helping us with Naraku and Katsurou. The northern lord is on the look out for Naraku while the southern lord has increased patrols around the mountain."

"This gives us a bit of a upper hand," Kikyo commented. "If we can monitor Naraku's movements we will be able to know his next plan."

"That's the idea." She responded. Silence soon fell on them again. Time tick by slowly before Kagome decided to get up. "Let's talk more later, okay?"

"If that's what you want." Sango responded.

Kagome gave her friend a smile before leading them out of the room. "Miroku, do you want to let the healer look at your wounds?"

"You're going to take me there even if I say no right?" The monk answered softly.

"Most definitely. Glad you agree." The young girl led them to the healer's room and greeted the demoness. "Shio-san, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What can I do for you, Lady Kagome?" The youkai asked bowing.

"My friend here was injured. Can you look at his wounds for me?"

"Of course," she answered taking the monk and seating him down. She undid the bandages and examined the wound. "It will heal better if it is sewed shut. At least then the bleeding will stop. I will also have o put you on a specific diet to reclaim the loss of blood and strength."

"Thank you so much Shio-san." Kagome said smiling. " I will leave you to work then."

"If it's alright, Kagome, may I stay with him?" Sango asked a small blush set on her cheeks.

"Sure. It'll be fine." The young girl left the room, Inuyasha and Kikyo following behind. They headed for the garden, where upon entering the hanyou was tackled by and excited kit.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted happily clinging to the hanyou's haori.

"Good to see you again Shippo. How are you?" Inuyasha asked ruffling the kitsune's hair.

"Great! I've been training with Hayate."

"Well that's a surprise. Good for you."

Shippo smiled before running off toward Rin. Kagome smiled at his energy and suggested for them to sit. A few minutes later Shippo was talking to Inuyasha about his training while Rin was sorting flowers with a slightly shocked Kikyou and Kagome. When Kagome asked if Rin knew who Kikyou was, the girl explained that she remembered when the priestess had saved her from one of the Band of Seven. Kagome wondered if that was a reason Sesshomaru didn't say anything against the dead miko being there.

"Hey Rin, you didn't happen to see Lord Sesshomaru come by here have you?"

The little girl shook her head. "No I haven't."

"I did."  
>Kagome looked up to see Tsume walking with Mizuki in hand. "Just a little while ago."<p>

"Did he look mad?" Kagome asked taking the pup from her hands.

"Well no. Not exactly." The demoness replied truthfully. He didn't look angry, although it sure felt like it. His expression was more on confusion and frustration. But she couldn't let Kagome know that, since it seemed she might be worrying about him. That and she doubt Sesshomaru would appreciate the fact she saw him in such a state.

"Do you know where he went." Kagome asked again. If she could get to him she might be able to apologize.

"To his own room I believe." Tsume answered. "But I don't think it would be best to disturb him."

"Yes, your right." Kagome sat back down with the others. She listened to Rin and Shippo talk but her mind was else where. Why was she worrying over Sesshomaru? Maybe it was because after all the things that had happened, she thought they were close to being friends. The inu had claim her as an ally, which was more than she could have asked for. Did he still think that way now? Would he ask her to leave with her friends? Kagome didn't think she could if he did. She was used to being at the palace... used to being around him. Somehow, deep down, she didn't want that to change.

* * *

><p>Naraku walked slowly through the woods, practically undetectable in the shadows. He kept moving until he found the presence he was searching for.<p>

"What are you doing here?" The voice called out from behind him.

"You kept me waiting, so I thought I would come to you directly." Naraku answered calmly.

"It's sickening to be in your presence."

"Have I done something to upset you?" The vile hanyou turned around with a grin. "Or was it someone else that put you in a sour mood, Lord Isamu."

The eastern lord growled. "You lied to me when you said that girl was powerless."

"She was when I last encountered her. Mistakes can be made."

"And what about our other deal?"

"I lived up to it." Naraku said narrowing his eyes.

"You have not. An inu survived, a pup to be more exact. And at this moment the miko is caring for it in the western palace."

"What?" Naraku was stunned. That witch must have known about that, which only meant she lied to him. "I was not aware of that."

"Well now you are," Isamu replied approaching him. "If you want to continue using my land as a passage between the northern and southern lands then you will find a way to get rid of that inu pup."

"What makes you think I need your approval?" The hanyou smirked when the youkai growled. "Keep it up and I won't warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"When a certain being begins to scourge the lands."

"You're talking about Katsurou aren't you?" Isamu answered. "I know what your doing."

"Do you? I simply wish to release a powerful being to take his power as my own." Naraku said with a shrug. "Of course I will wait until he kills my enemies for me, which includes the miko, the western lord, his half breed brother and their human companions."

"You're telling me this like it interests me."

"Well once they are gone... the other lords will fall as well. And once I absorbed Katsurou, you will be the only ruler in the land."

"Hmm. I trust you less than snake."

"Great. So do I. I never said you have to trust me... think of it as using each other for our goals."

"I will be keeping an eye on you. At the first sign of treachery, you will die." The eastern lord stated before leaving the area. Naraku only smiled as he continued his path back to the south.

When all was quiet, and the danger was gone, a single soul collector flew away. It had gather what it needed. It's only goal now was to return to its master and relay the information.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys confused yet? Good, take it and enjoy because you will be waiting a week or two for the next one. Before you freak out, I want to try and work on my other fic that's why. It's on hiatus right now and I don't want it to be. Now I know what you're thinking... 30 chapters in and I only now named the healer. Well, she barely appears in the story so I didn't find it important. Anyway please review. And have a great weekend.<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Well guess whose back? Me. Most importantly this fic. Happy December. It is now time for the holidays. So more updates for you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34:The Coming Storm<strong>

The rest of the day had past without the presence of the inuyoukai. _'He must still be upset.'_ Kagome thought as she made her way down to the dinning hall, accompanied by Tsume and Mizuki. She had spent the afternoon outside with Shippo, Rin, Inuyasha, and Kikyou. When the sun started to set she went inside to check on Miroku. As she had hoped, Shio-san had tended to his wounds well, and there was no threat of infection to any of his major injuries. The healer inform the kitchen servants of the food to give him to help with his recovery.

Kagome reached the dinning room and was a bit sad when she didn't see the taiyoukai there. To say she was worried was an understatement. He had always joined them for dinner, even when he wasn't eating. "Did Lord Sesshomaru leave?" Kagome asked the demoness next to her quietly.

Tsume shook her head. "No. I believe he is still within his own room."

"Have he said anything to you?"

"I haven't spoken with him. Sorry."

"I see." Kagome sighed and walked quietly to the table, sitting in her usual seat. She briefly glanced over to where he would be and resisted another sigh. Although she greeted her friends with a smile, they could tell she wasn't happy.

"Kagome, are you okay? You seem down," Sango asked worriedly.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask?" She responded with another smile that clearly stated she didn't want to talk.

"Ah, no. It's nothing, sorry."

Kagome gave her another smile before returning to her food. Her friends gave each other worried and questioning glances. The rest of the evening went by in an uncomfortable silence. Everyone kept looking at Kagome who was barely eating. She just kept picking at the food. By the time the others had finished their meal, half of hers remained.

"I'm not feeling too well," she lied getting up from the table. "I'm going to bed." Kagome walked away with Tsume following with the pup.

Once she had left Shippo looked over to the group. "What did you guys do?"

"Why are you blaming us?" Inuyasha asked a bit irritated.

"Because okaa-san has been sad since this afternoon. After you guys came from Lord Sesshomaru's study."

"Where is my Lord Sesshomaru? Rin has not seen him all day." The little girl next to him said with a pout.

"How should I know? He left way before we did." Inuyasha responded.

"That means he made Lord Sesshomaru upset too," Shippo muttered to Rin.

"Oi."

"Okay, okay," Miroku interrupted. "I will admit some things were said and Sesshomaru indeed got upset but-"

"What was said?" Rin asked.

"Uh.. I don't think-"

"Rin wants to know what is wrong with her Lord Sesshomaru." The little girl gave them a serious look.

"Well Inuyasha do you want to tell her or should I?" Sango asked the frowning hanyou.

"Feh. It's not like I said anything wrong."

"What did you say?" Shippo inquired again.

"All I said was Kagome would be better off with people who care about her instead of him."

Rin and Shippo glanced at each other knowingly before staring back at the hanyou. "You idiot!"

"What now?"

"Inuyasha is a big dummy." Shippo uttered bitterly.

"How am I a dummy?"

Both children shared another look before getting up from their seats. "You wouldn't get it even if we explained it to you." Shippo said as they walked away. "But just so you know, you're wrong."

"About what?"

"Lord Sesshomaru does care about Kagome-nee-san." Rin added with a huff then left the room with the kitsune.

"It seems we are upsetting everyone." Miroku commented with a laugh.

"I don't see how that's funny Miroku."Sango said as she got up.

"I know." the monk replied still smiling. He got up and followed Sango out, along with Inuyasha and Kikyou. "I was laughing at something else."

"Like what?"

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou growled annoyed. "And what about me is so funny?"

"Not only do you have to apologize to Kagome but also to Sesshomaru."

"I am not apologizing to that prick." Inuyasha replied firmly. "I'll talk to Kagome later."

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she once again tried rocking Mizuki to sleep. When she got back to her room the pup had started to cry and had not stopped since. Deep down she knew why the little inu was crying and she also knew what to do to solve it. "I have to find Sesshomaru," she groaned walking to her door and opening it. She looked out and spotted the person she wanted to see. "Hayate."<p>

The tori was standing beside the door and turned toward the young girl. "Kagome. Do you need something?"

"Yes, actually," she walked out the room with the crying pup. "Could you please take me to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Sure thing." Hayate answered with a smile. He led the two further down the hall until they got to two large wooden doors. "Wait here just a moment." Hayate knocked on the door before walking into the room. In a few minutes he walked back out and nodded to her. "You can go in."

"Thank you." Kagome stepped into the dimly lit room and closed the door behind her. "Lord Sesshomaru-"

"Come," the taiyoukai commanded. He was seated on his bed, staring at her with a thoughtful look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do and-"

"Miko, stop. Come here," He said again.

Kagome smiled softly and walked over to the inu, giving him Mizuki. She stood and watched as the baby inu's crying died down to little whimpers. She sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Hn. Lay down."

Ah, there's no need-"

"Now."

"Un," Kagome got on the bed and laid down in the middle of it. The bed was slightly larger than her own and much softer. She glanced around the room, and noted that it had a similar layout to her own, except there were two large windows on the right side of the room. They were partly opened and the cloudy night sky could be seen from her spot. She looked over at the inu lord. He was still sitting with his back turned to her. She couldn't see much but she could hear him make small growling sounds. At first she thought he was angry but then she realize Mizuki was making similar sounds. _'Just like a puppy.'_ Kagome giggled then stopped herself.

Sesshomaru turned his head toward her for a minute before focusing back on the pup. "Nice to see you in good spirit."

"I guess the same could be said for you." Kagome replied sitting up. "I was worried you would be upset with me."

"My anger is not with you," he whispered.

"Then is it because of what Inuyasha said?"

"Hn. Why is it so important for you to know?"

"I don't know." Kagome said frowning. "It's-" She was going to speak again when her stomach growled.

Sesshomaru faced her and for a split second his expression showed confusion. "Did you not eat dinner?"

"I did! Well.. I ate some." Kagome responded blushing slightly.

"Some? Not all?"  
>When she nodded, the inu sighed. "Did I not tell you before that you need to eat properly?"<p>

"Yes. But-" She pouted and crossed her arms. "Forget it."

"Stop neglecting your health."

"Yes sir."

The sarcasm in her voice did not escape his notice but he left it alone. He turned his attention back to the pup in his arms and began wrapping mokomoko around her. The inu set the pup gently on the bed beside him, and unraveled the pelt from his shoulder. He let the bundle fall around Mizuki and watched as the little inu began to drift to sleep. Once her breathing was soft and even, Sesshomaru returned to facing Kagome. She was still sitting but her gaze was cast downward.

"Miko," Sesshomaru called out to her. "What are you thinking about now?"

"Huh? Nothing," Kagome responded smiling at him. Truth was she had zoned out while watching him tend to Mizuki. She couldn't help herself from staring at the youkai's movement. More so on how he moved with just one arm. She didn't mean to stare, but she just kept thinking about how much he had to adapt to using only one arm. Granted, it wouldn't have to be that way if... Kagome sighed. _'Why did I have to think about that now?'_  
>She heard her name being called when she was suddenly pushed down.<p>

"Do not pity me." Sesshomaru half growled at her. He leaned over her with her left wrist pinned over her head.

"I wasn't-" Kagome averted his gaze and tried to pry her hand free. His grip held firm but it wasn't enough to hurt her. "I wasn't pitying you."

"You were staring at me like you were full of regret and guilt." He let go of her wrist only to grasp her chin and force her to look at him. "You were not the one who took my arm."

"But still-"

"It happened in the past and that's where it'll remain. I am still the same youkai as I was back then. Nothing has changed."

"That's not entirely true," Kagome replied placing her hand over his. "Whether you've realized it or not, you have changed."

For a moment, they stared at each other silently. Each with their own thoughts swirling in their heads. The seconds felt like minutes that would go on forever when a flash of light lit up the room.

"Was that lightning?" Kagome asked, jumping slightly when she heard the thunder that follow.

The taiyoukai released his hold and removed himself from over her before replying. "It would seem the storm has arrived earlier than expected."

"Were you able to make the appropriate arrangements in time?"

"Everything was settled during the afternoon."

"Well, that's a relief." Kagome sighed as she sat up, and rubbed her chin and wrist absentmindedly.

Sesshomaru felt a twinged of guilt. He had not meant to hurt her, but at the same time he needed her to know that he wasn't going to tolerate any form of sympathy from anyone. Especially from her. He resisted a sigh and got up from the bed to close his windows shut. He had to keep his thoughts and emotions in check when dealing with her.

Kagome glanced at him for a split second before reaching out for her pup. Mizuki was still sleeping, although she could see the twitches in the inu pup's brow every time the thunder clapped. She gathered pup and pelt in her arms before laying down. "Good night Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered quietly. It wouldn't be until she was half asleep that she would get his reply.

"Sleep well, Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays everyone. I have a special treat for ya. I'm planning on uploading a chapter a day from now until January 2. We'll see how well that goes for us. :) please review and have a great week.<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Happy Holidays! Seasons Greetings and all that beautiful jazz! Here's another for you dearies. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even on Christmas**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Raging Storm and Feelings<strong>

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall and looked toward the sleeping girl on his bed. It didn't seem like she had heard him, which was good for him. He hadn't realized he said anything until the words fell from his lips. He wasn't even sure why he responded to her, only that he was thinking. Which is what he has been doing all day. Avoiding everyone and thinking. Wondering why he let himself get angry at Inuyasha's words, and why he felt confused. It shouldn't have bothered him at all but it did. The hanyou had insulted him by claiming he was better at protecting the miko than the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru had seen how well he could "protect" Kagome on several occasions. Then again he wasn't fairing any better. The inu sighed and walked over to the bed. The girl was a magnet for trouble and he could not risk leaving her alone any longer. In just a month she had already gotten hurt and nearly kidnapped.

He got a soft blanket and pulled it over the sleeping mother and child. The miko let out a soft hum before snuggling into the blanket and mokomoko. Sesshomaru sat down beside her, leaning back until he rested against the wall. He stared at the window as another flash of lightning struck through the sky. In a matter of seconds the rain came tumbling down. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow at the heavy sound of rain. It seems the storm was going to last a couple of days. Just the thought of being stuck inside with everyone was enough to give him a headache. He briefly contemplated on avoiding them all again.

He glanced over at Kagome. He couldn't avoid her again. Well, he could but he would feel bitter about it, like he did during the afternoon. It only made him more confused on his feelings for the girl. She was only human. A priestess. Someone who had always traveled with his half-brother. If it wasn't for the pup, they would never have been acquainted with each other. They most likely would have still treated each other as enemies. He felt a sharp pain as he thought that. It was puzzling. Another loud clap of thunder interrupted his thoughts.

"Sesshomaru," a small voice called out to him.

He looked back at Kagome to see she had turned in his direction. She was staring at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine miko." He replied a little confused. Why was she looking at him like that?

"You don't look okay."

"Then how do I look?"

"Like somethings troubling you." She responded sitting up.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I've only been thinking. Why are you awake again?"

"I don't know." Kagome shrugged. "Somehow- well, all of a sudden I felt sad. I woke up and noticed you looked... troubled."

He gave her a small questioning look. "You do not have to worry about me."

"But I do." Kagome said smiling at him. After awhile she spoke again. "Am I a burden?"

The inuyoukai gazed at her for what felt like hours. He never thought of her as a burden. She was just troublesome. He couldn't say it like that though. No doubt the girl would take it the wrong way. She wasn't a nuisance, that's for sure. He didn't mind being around her. His many thoughts contradicted one another. As much as he tried to convince himself, he couldn't deny that he care about her. _'I care about her?'_ Sesshomaru began to feel confused again. He had never admitted to caring about anyone before, so why now? Why her? Every time he was around her, everything he once held firm was shattered. He rested his hand gently on her cheek. "You are no burden," he sighed. "Go back to sleep."

Kagome stared at him confused before laying back down. Whatever he was feeling it was obvious he wasn't going to tell her. Sighing, she rolled over and closed her eyes, forcing herself to fall back to sleep.

Sesshomaru watched her sleep still trying to figured out his thoughts. He cared about her. Was that why she made him so anxious all the time? He hated that feeling. He hated the near helpless feeling he got when he felt she was in danger. The only other person that made him that way was Rin. The inu groaned inwardly. This is not what he expected to happen upon agreeing to protect her.

Protect. That word also bothered him. Caring, love and protection were the three things that he would avoid feeling. Excluding love, which he had never felt, he knew he cared for her safety and wanted to protect her. But why her? He had a long while to think about it. Thinking was all he could do about it. Thinking about why he felt that way, and how to deal with it. His first idea was to simply ignore it. But to ignore it, was to ignore her..which meant he had to avoid her. And he just could not do that. Again he felt the beginning of a headache.

"Troublesome little woman." He whispered to himself. He honestly had no idea what to think anymore. Every thought for the last few days were on her. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair from her face. He knew as long as she stayed within his domain and had the markings of the inu clan, he would protect her. A little whimpering brought his attention to the pup. Mizuki was fidgeting in her sleep, and he could feel Kagome begin to stir in her sleep. He leaned over and gently nudged the pup. "Hush little one."

Mizuki reached out for the inu with a tiny yawn. When the pup closed her eyes again, Sesshomaru realized she was another one he cared about. She also made him question everything he used to do. He especially found himself questioning his past... mostly about his father. It was always a bitter feeling thinking about the previous lord. When he was simply holding the pup however, he felt oddly warm. The one thing he could admit to himself freely was enjoying the little pup's presence. The taiyoukai leaned back once again and closed his eyes, listening to the wind and rain and the light breathing of the two sleeping females.

* * *

><p><strong>Well looky here. It's another chapter. Just like I said. A gift from me to all of you. I didn't make it for the 25th. Celebrating with family distracted me. So tell me what you think. Review, review. :) Sorry the chapter was so short. This was just about Sesshomaru and his feelings.<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**I am so sorry for skipping most of the month. Been busy babysitting my 5 month old cousin and let me tell you I am dead tired. So to make up for it here's a couple chapters for you. Love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfic. It means I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Sheltered In<strong>

Morning arrived with no relief from the storm. It was still pouring rain with heavy winds. That however didn't stop a majority of the inhabitants from getting up, especially two energetic children. Rin and Shippo were awake and bored. They couldn't go outside so they were left with playing in the halls, much to the servants dismay. They decided to play hide and seek, hiding in almost every room they came across. When ever a servant came across them, the two would split up and run, before hiding again. They ran into the library and hid behind a shelf giggling along the way.

"I knew you two troublemakers would find your way here."

Shippo and Rin looked to the side to see Tsume standing with her arms crossed. They yelped and tried to run but the demoness caught them by the shoulder.

"Uh-uh-uh. No running from me little ones. Just what are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"We were bored." Shippo replied.

"Well I understand that but you shouldn't be troubling the other servants. Okay?"

"Okay." The both responded.

Tsume patted them on the head and smiled. "Good. Now since you're up early you can get ready for breakfast."

"Can we see Kagome-nee-san first?" Rin asked.

"Yes. But if she's sleeping then we are to leave her rest a bit longer."

"Yay!" The children cheered as they made their way out the room and towards Kagome's bedroom. They knocked on the door softly before walking in.  
>"Okaa-san?"<br>"Kagome-nee-san?"

"Hm...She's not in here." Tsume commented a bit worried. "Let's see if Hayate saw her leave this morning."

"Okay."

They followed Tsume through a couple of hallways before reaching a different door. The demoness knocked on the door and waited for a response. In a few seconds a youkai soldier opened the door and greeted her. "Tsume. Good morning."

"Good morning. Is Hayate there?"

"Yeah, come in." The youkai led them into the room where several youkai soldiers were seated, talking and eating, including Hayate. "Hayate-san you have visitors."

The tori looked up from where he sat and smiled, getting up. "Tsume. Shippo. Rin. Morning. What brings you here?"

"The children wanted to see Kagome but she was not in her room. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. I took her to Lord Sesshomaru last night. I guess she's still there."

"Is that so? Thank you."

"No problem. I believe she is still sleeping so it might be best to wait for her to wake up."

"I agree. Is it fine with you both?" Tsume asked the children.

Both kids looked at each other before nodding. "We can wait." Shippo answered with a smile. "Can we go back and play in the library?"

"Only for a little while. Then it's off to breakfast."

"Yay!" Shippo and Rin giggled as they rushed out the room and down the hall.

Tsume sighed and shook her head. "Well, I better go catch those two."

"Have fun with that," Hayate laughed. "I will see you later."

The demoness gave him a smile and waved good-bye as she left. She soon found the two children and spent the short time in the library, watching them play and read.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was currently having a debate with himself over whether he should wake the young girl in his bed, or leave her be. On one hand she was resting peacefully, seeing as she woke up in the middle of the night. On the other hand, he didn't want anyone to come looking for her. As far as he knew Hayate was the only one that knows she was in there. If her companions were to wake up and find her missing from her room no doubt they would cause a ruckus. And the last thing he wanted was to have one of them, more specifically Inuyasha, to come invading his personal space. Sighing internally, he shook her shoulder slightly. "Miko, wake up."<p>

Kagome whined and pulled the covers over her head. "NO."

The inu tilted his head and stared at her. Did she just tell him no? "Get up."

"Too early." She replied with a groan. "Just an hour more."

"No. You need to wake up." He said again pulling the cover off of her.

Kagome faced him with a pout. "But why?"

"Breakfast will be prepared soon."

"Liar." The girl moaned as she sat up and stretched. "You just don't want me in here."

That wasn't it, but like hell was he going to tell her that. "Think of it as you wish. But, if you're up this early you can take as long a bath as you want."

"I... you... whatever." Kagome glared playfully at the inu as she got off the bed. "Fine. But you will not rush me no matter how long I take. Even if it's all day."

"You will not spend all day in the bath."

"Wanna bet?"

"No."

"Ah, you're no fun." She muttered before carefully picking up a sleeping Mizuki from the bed. "Lucky baby. Wish I could sleep a little longer."

"Will you continue this all morning?" Sesshomaru questioned, pulling mokomoko off the bed and heading for the door.

"Only till breakfast." Kagome smiled following him out of the room. They walked quietly back to her room where she gathered a change of clothes to bathe. By the time she entered the bath, Mizuki was awake.

Sesshomaru stood outside and waited. He tried not to count the minutes that passed and allowed the miko to take as long as she needed. However, that line of thinking faded when he sensed Inuyasha's presence heading in their direction. He clenched his hand in a fist before closing his eyes and relaxing his body entirely. He had no intention of causing and argument with the hanyou. At least not while the miko and pup was close by. He held back a growl as Inuyasha approached him.

"Oi. Sesshomaru." The hanyou called out to him.

The taiyoukai did not answer him but opened his eyes instead.

Seeing as he wasn't going to say anything, Inuyasha continued speaking. "Where's Kagome? She's not in her room."

"The miko is washing." Sesshomaru answered coldly.

Not fazed by his tone, Inuyasha leaned against the wall and faced the inu. "I'll wait for her then."

The inuyoukai looked away from the hanyou and clenched his jaw. "You can wait in the dinning hall."

"No. It's better if I stay here. Besides I need to talk to Kagome. So the sooner the better."

Sesshomaru glared at the hanyou before facing away again. There would be no point in arguing with him and frankly he was not in the mood for it. There was a long silence between the two males as the minutes past. The tension in the air grew more and more until the door to the room opened and Kagome walked out.

"Sorry I took so long. I ended up feeding Mizuki one time." Kagome said cheerfully before noticing the hanyou. "Oh Inuyasha. Good morning."

"Morning," her furry eared friend replied with a smile.

"What's up? Did you need something?"

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you. Alone." He added glancing at Sesshomaru.

"Oh." Kagome gave a small apologetic smile to the inu youkai. "Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru but could you give us a few minutes?"

Sesshomaru stared at her before giving her a short nod. "Don't be too long. Breakfast should be served soon." He said walking away and heading down the hall.

"Okay. What did you need to talk about?" She asked once the youkai was out of sight.

"About yesterday. Sorry."

"Hm? About what?"

"For whatever got you so upset yesterday."

Kagome looked at him before laughing and shaking her head.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked a bit irritated. Here he was trying to apologize and she laughs at him.

"Sorry." She sighed. "There's no need to say sorry. I wasn't upset with you or anything."

"Then why did you look so down all day?"

"Oh... it was nothing really." She replied quietly.

"Kagome-"

"Besides, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "I have no reason to-"

"Yes you do." She interrupted again with a frown. "Now then, we should get going. I'm quite hungry."

The hanyou sighed before walking with her to the dinning hall. When they entered, Kagome was immediately greeted by Rin and Shippo. "Good morning," She smiled at them sitting down next to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha just watched as he took the seat across from her.

"Good morning Kagome." Sango greeted her friend. "Did you have a good night's rest?"

"I did, thank you."

Once everyone was settled the food was brought in. Kagome eyes widened at the amount of food placed before her. A bowl of soup, A bowl of rice, two loafs of bread and three whole fish. She shot a look at Sesshomaru, who just stared back at her calmly. She huffed in frustration, knowing full well he had ordered that she get a extra serving of food. She also knew it would be pointless to argue with him. Giving him one last look of frustration she took the bowl of rice and started with that.

Sesshomaru felt a twitch of his lips as he watch the young girl angrily dig into her food. Maybe he went too far but this was her punishment for not eating every bit of food the previous night. Besides he could tell she was hungry, if her growling stomach that night was any proof. During the rest of the meal, he kept his attention solely on her and the three children. Every now and again he would answer a question from her companions, but for the most part he ignored them. Especially Inuyasha.

His attitude did not go unnoticed by Kagome, and she was determine to talk to him later in the day. She could only hope he didn't brush her off or worse get angry at her. Glancing to the side, her blue gaze caught his gold ones. And at that moment Kagome felt she wanted- no- had to know all she could of the taiyoukai.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah this is it. Enjoy the next few chapters I guess. Don't really have much to say except sorry you waited so long.<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Like I promised, Here is another one. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: yada yada I own nothing. Bleh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Choices<strong>

Kagome let out a long and rather loud sigh as she leaned back into the many pillows that laid on the library floor. She was bored out of her mind. It had been three days since the storm started, and while it had dimmed down to light rain and winds, it showed no signs of stopping. So for three days she and the rest of her companions were hold in, with nothing to do. Thankfully, Sesshomaru was being a bit more civilized though she could still feel the hostility between him and Inuyasha. She was honestly surprised that he listened to her when she asked him kindly to not be so bitter towards her friends. Well, she didn't use the word bitter exactly, and tried to be as respectful as she could when addressing him. He had agreed on the notion that they showed him the proper respect. As one can guess they all agreed except for Inuyasha. She knew that the relationship between the two inu brothers wasn't going to changed for a long time, and was just grateful they weren't yelling at each other or physically fighting one another. It didn't make things any better when both brothers refused to leave her side, which brought about more tension between the two.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked her. The taijiya had joined her in the library, along with Rin, Kikyou and Inuyasha. Miroku had gone to Shio-san to get his wounds checked and Shippo went to keep him company. Mizuki was back in her room with Tsume watching over her. As for Sesshomaru, the taiyoukai had been busy with the guards, preparing border patrols once the rain had past.

Kagome sighed again before answering her friend. "I'm just so bored."

"How are you bored in a room full of scrolls rich in youkai history?" Kikyo asked. She, herself was surrounded by small piles of scrolls.

"Hey I've been here for over two months. I have read nearly every scroll in here." Kagome replied sitting back up with a huff.

"Hmm. Where is the scroll on Katsurou?"

"I'll go find it for you," Kagome got up from the ground and stretched her limbs before heading to the many shelves in the room. A chill went down her spine as she remembered the frightening experience she had the last time she held the scroll. Picking it up from the shelf, she hurried back to her companions. With a smile she handed the scroll to Kikyo. The priestess accepted it while staring at the young girl curiously.

"Ah. Just so you, some important information were left out of there."

"I've already made that guess."

Kagome gave a small nod before sitting back down. She motioned for Rin to sit in front of her, and began brushing out the girl's hair while talking to Sango. After some time she began to notice the increasing frown forming on Inuyasha's face, who was seated near the door. "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked at her with a serious expression. "Kagome."

"What? What's wrong?"

"When this storm is over... let's leave."

"Leave?" Sango interrupted. "I thought you wanted to stay a bit longer."

"I changed my mind. After everything that's happened, I think it's best to go now." He responded. "With Kagome."

"What?!" Kagome stared at the hanyou bewildered. "Inuyasha, we've discussed this already. I am not leaving, especially without Mizuki."

"Then we'll take her too."

"What about Sesshomaru?" Sango asked again.

"Yes. Your brother will be against it." Kikyou added.

"We'll just leave without his notice."

"Are you serious?" Kagome almost laughed. There was no way in hell Sesshomaru wouldn't notice she was missing. Especially after all the recent events.

"Kagome nee-san?"

"Uh-yes, Rin?" Kagome looked down at the young girl in front of her. Rin's head was down, but Kagome could guess what expression she wore.

"Are you really going to leave us?"

"Oh Rin."

"She doesn't belong here kid." Inuyasha commented. "She was going to leave eventually. It's better now than later."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at the hanyou.

"Rin won't let you." Rin's voice was quiet but they all heard her. She turned teary eyes to the young miko before standing up. "You have to stay!" She yelled before dashing out of the room.

"Rin, wait!" Kagome called out to her, but the girl was already gone. "Inuyasha why did you have to say that?!"

"Because it's true." He replied bitterly. "You'll be fine once we get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere. I can't!"

"And why can't you? What? Is Sesshomaru holding you here against your will?"

"Why do you always resolve to that conclusion? Of course he isn't."

"Then why?" Inuyasha asked again, getting more agitated by the second.

"Because-" Kagome stopped. Why couldn't she? There wasn't any reason why she couldn't leave. She just didn't want to. She wanted to stay at there. She wanted to stay with Rin, and Tsume, and Hayate... and with Sesshomaru. She couldn't say that to Inuyasha though. He'd throw a hell of a tantrum. She shook her head. She had no proper arguments for him. She would just have to accept it. And suddenly she felt like crying.

The door to the library opened loudly, and all heads turned to see Sesshomaru walk in. He walked straight towards Kagome before kneeling to her eye level. "Rin came to me crying," he said calmly. "Were you really planning on leaving here without my approval?"

"I haven't decided anything." Kagome answered truthfully.

"She doesn't need your approval," Inuyasha butted in. "She's not staying here any longer."

"Is that you making decisions for her, or want she truly wants?" The taiyoukai asked, never taking his eyes off of Kagome.

"It's what she needs."

The inu scoffed. "You are so utterly foolish it makes me sick."

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Please stop," Kagome said. She placed her hand on the taiyoukai's shoulder. "No more. Please. I want to check on Mizuki."

"Fine," Sesshomaru stood up and gently pulled her along with him. "But this discussion is far from over."

"I understand." She let the taiyoukai guide her towards the door.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha reached out for her but she stopped him.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but I want to be alone for a while. I need to think."

She didn't wait for him to respond before walking out of the room. As he followed behind, Sesshomaru shot one last cold glare at Inuyasha. he kept a distance from Kagome as she headed for her room. He was once again unnerved by the sudden sadness she displayed. If anything, he would have believe her to be happy to leave with her friends. When they got to the door, he gently caught her arm and spun her to face him.

"Miko," he waited for her to look at him before continuing. "Despite what the hanyou claims, only you know what you need and want. Whatever decision you make should be from your own desire. If you wish to stay, then stay."

"And if I want to leave?" Kagome asked quietly.

"..." The inu had to think about his response. He did not want to let her go, but if she wanted to leave, he wouldn't force her to stay. Even when every ounce of him wanted to keep her there. "I won't accept it quietly." He answered. "But if it is what you want then so be it."

"You won't stop me?"

The youkai clenched his jaw as he forced himself to shake his head.

"Even if you wanted to?" She mumbled softly under her breath. She gave him a small smile. "I should get inside now."

Before she had time to open the door, he tugged her towards him. With her back flat against his chest, he leaned his head down to hers and spoke. "If you do intend to leave... know that you may return at any time. And if you find yourself in danger, you may seek me out."

Kagome only nodded as she pulled away from him and entered her room. Once the door was closed, he headed to Rin's room. He had sent her there with Hayate when he went to the library. He walked into the room and found her buried under all her covers and pillows. She had cried herself to sleep, and that made him more angry at Inuyasha. The girl was attached to Kagome. Any thought about the miko leaving would make her sad. He brushed away the tears on her cheek and left.

* * *

><p><strong>SO here's another one. There's not much to say at this point except that I'm trying really hard to not make Sesshomaru too much out of character. He's so damn hard to work with though. It's like his feelings need to progress but not to the point where anyone can tell what he's thinkingfeeling. He's so frustrating and confusing all in one go. I don't know. You guys tell me what you think. Three more chapters on the way.**


	38. Chapter 38

**38 chapters... man this fic is long. I am terribly sorry. Then again, it's usually the longest ones that are most enjoyable. Also I lied about the three more chapters didn't I? Sorry**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Nothing. zip. zero. no potatoes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Journey Home part 1<strong>

Kagome spent a few hours in her room, pacing and thinking about what she wanted to do. Well, she knew what she wanted. She wanted to stay. But telling that to Inuyasha was going to cause some serious problems. Then again, she also wanted to go home. Another fact that Inuyasha would argue against. She should talk to Sesshomaru. Kagome ruffled her hair. On one hand she had no idea if he'll even agree to it. The village was a few days from there. Would he risk her travelling? With Mizuki? One the other hand he did tell her he would accept any choice she made. So if she just explain that she wanted to visit her family for a few days, that should be fine. Right? She sighed and flopped down on her bed.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Tsume asked. The demoness had watched the young girl pace back and forth for a good while know. She was so deep in thought, Tsume didn't want to disturb her.

"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking." Kagome responded with a smile.

"About what? If I may ask."

"It's about me staying here. I want to stay but I don't want my friends to be angry with me. Well, Inuyasha is the only one that'll be angry with my decision. I also want to visit my family."

"Your family?"

"Yup. My mother, grandfather and younger brother. I miss them. But to get home I would have to travel for a few days."

"And you're not sure if Lord Sesshomaru would agree to it." Tsume added.

"Exactly."

"Well, the only way to find out is to ask him straight out."

"Yeah. I know."

"How about we head down to the dinning hall. It's almost time for dinner. You can ask him then." Tsume said smiling.

"Sure. Ah, but first I want to see Rin. I feel like I should talk to her before everyone else."

"Of course." Tsume picked up Mizuki from the bed and walked out the door with Kagome. They made their way to Rin's room and walked inside. They found her sitting on her bed with Shippo. When the two saw them enter, Shippo immediately ran up to Kagome.

"Okaa-san. Are we really leaving?" He asked.

"Do you want to leave?" Kagome questioned.

The kit shook his head then shrugged. "I don't know. Not really. I like it here. But if you think we should..."

"It's okay." Kagome answered. She smiled at Rin and motioned her over. "I like it here too, so I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Really?" Rin asked, eyes brightening.

"Really." She hugged the younger girl and stood up. "Now how about we head on to dinner."

"Okay."

As they headed to the dinning hall together, Kagome couldn't help feeling anxious. As they entered the room she took her usual seat and tried to calm down as best she could. She greeted her friends and the inu beside her.

"Feeling better now, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"You still seemed troubled."

"Yes, well. I've made my decision."

"About leaving?" Inuyasha questioned in a serious tone.

Kagome simply nodded and quietly began to eat, leaving the rest of her companions in suspense. They waited for her to say something but she continued eating.

"Well? Are you going to tell us or not?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"I want to wait till I've finished eating." Kagome said, mouth full of food. "We can talk about it later."

Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh. "It'll be so much easier if you just said it now."

"I rather not."

"Miko," Sesshomaru gazed at her steadily. "What is your decision?"

She frowned at him before sighing. "I'm staying." She said keeping eye contact.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted, standing from the table. His outburst distracted her from the inu's eyes, so she missed the momentary look of surprise.  
>"Kagome are you out of your mind?"<p>

"This is why I wanted to wait after dinner. I knew you would get like this."

"Why? Why are you staying?"

"Does it matter why? I just feel like I need to stay."

"You do know your life is in danger right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes before taking in another mouthful of food. "Inuyasha my life is always in danger. It will always be so whether I stay or leave."

"If Kagome's made her decision then we should respect that." Sango said, interrupting before the hanyou could say anymore.

Inuyasha just huffed, slouching in his seat with his arms crossed. Miroku shook his head. "Well, now that we have that settled. What is our plan now?"

"Before that there is one more thing that I wanted to do." Kagome replied before turning to Sesshomaru. "May I go home for a few days?"

The inu looked at her questioningly.

"It will only be a few days. I want to visit my family. It'll be a safe trip, I promise."

"There really is no place safer than her home." Inuyasha added. His eyes widened as a thought came to him. "I am so stupid."

"You just realized that now?" Shippo muttered under his breath.

"Shut up runt. Why didn't we do this before?"

"Do what before?" Kagome asked.

"Sent you home. It's the safest place I know. You just wait there until we find Naraku and stop him. It's as simple as that."

"It is kind of your fault we're here, but I guess you're right." Kagome mumbled in reply.

"How sure are you that it's safer?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Pretty sure. I mean so far I haven't seen any demons in my ti- ah!" She stopped herself a little too late.

"Your time, miko?" The inu responded with a smirk. "I already knew."

"H-How? For how long?"

"A while. Besides it would be more believable that you come from another time or another world entirely."

"Another world? What makes you say that?" Kagome eyed him curiously.

"Your choice in... clothing."

"I see your point."

"You don't seem to be objecting the idea." Inuyasha said glancing at the inu lord.

Sesshomaru spared him a glance. "If it's as safe as you say then there would be no point in arguing." The inu saw Rin looking down. "Rin."

The little girl head shot up. "Y-yes?"

"We want Kagome safe, isn't that right?"

Rin nodded. "Yes."

"Hey Rin," Kagome patted her head gently. "I'm sure if you ask lord Sesshomaru, you can come travel with me."

"Can I?"

"We will leave in the morning," the inu replied with a nod.

"We?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you think I will leave her unattended?" He said standing up. "The sky should be clear before dawn." He added leaving the room.

Kagome sighed after a while. She was not planning on this at all but maybe it was for the best. If anything this would make things more difficult for Katsurou and Meichiko from finding Mizuki. That is, of course, the little inu could pass through the well. Kagome thought it best if she kept that to herself. No use bringing up a negative scenario in their new plan. Finishing the last bits of her food, she got up from her seat.

"Turning in for the night?" Inuyasha asked standing up along with her.

"Yes."

"I'll walk you back."

Kagome was going to refused but decided against it. Giving the hanyou a quick nod, she retrieved Mizuki from Tsume and headed out the door. The walk down the hall was heavy with silence. Kagome couldn't tell what her hanyou friend was thinking or whether he was upset with her.

"You know... this is the right thing to do."

"Huh?" Kagome looked at the hanyou confused.

He rolled his eyes before continuing. "You'll be safer."

"I know." She replied sighing. "We've already established that."

"Just making sure."

"I'm not that stubborn to argue against this. Unlike you," Kagome muttered.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Not only do you still refuse to apologize to Lord Sesshomaru, you also made Rin cry. You've been so negative about me staying here."

"One. I am never going to apologize to that prick. Two. I didn't mean for the kid to cry. Three. I don't want you here."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Well now you got your wish. I won't be staying here any longer," she said bitterly.

Inuyasha took notice and looked at her puzzled. '_She sounded like she didn't want to leave. What was it about this place that she liked?'_

* * *

><p><strong>So I wanted to post this near the end of January but then I saw we were so close to February why not wait. Then school kept me busy... again, sorry you had to wait. Hoped you liked this chapter. It was kind of a head ache to do. Keeping everyone in character is harder than I thought. Also I should make it clear now- I have no intention of making Kagome a demon. So yeah. keep that in mind. Part two will be coming soon.<strong>


End file.
